HIRO: Volume 3-Memory of the Wind
by ironfist97
Summary: (Vol.3:Phase I)The young leader awakens to find himself in a new surrounding, but with old allies. In order to reunite with his closest friends, the young Huntsmen must discover the true crisis that surrounds him. So, before they can embark on the journey home, these warriors will embark on a journey, where the wind is their only guide.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, it's ironfist97!**

 **Welcome to HIRO: Volume 3.**

 **Now...This is going to be a very tough Volume to work on. You all know the backstory behind the making of Volume 3. That's why this volume is gonna be... a little personal for me.**

 **However, with the things I have planned, this will be the defining volume that will change HIRO. I am going to be honest with you all, ever since I started this entire series, I have greatly been anticipating Volume 3. This will be the volume that will make you see the characters in a completely new light.**

 **Alright, now on to the characters. As you all know, Hero and Riku were completely the main focus of Volume 1+2, so now in Volume 3, I want to give the spotlight to Ilivane and Oliver. These two will go through the most trials in this volume. Both will finally confront the demons that have haunted their past, the same can be said about Hero and Riku. And last with Ilivane...Ilivane is going to do something in this Volume, and his backstory will finally be revealed . There is no denying that Ilivane is indeed the most mysterious member out of Team HIRO, and Volume 3 is the perfect time to finally delve into his character, and the dark secrets that surround him.**

 **Now, allow me to discuss how the story will be structured. This is part one(Phase I) of a three part story. In this part, we will see the reunion of Team HIRO, as they join their allies in a battle that has been happening around them since the start of their first school year. In this part, the boys will encounter obsticals that will cause them to question their motives and goals.**

 **Lastly, RWBY/RvB characters, areas, and themes are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. OC's, towns, and other concepts are property myself.**

 **Final Fantasy characters, areas, and themes are property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive is property of Tomonobu Itagaki, Tecmo, and Team Ninja.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think of this. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**

 **And one last thing I want to ask _...Do you believe in Destiny? Do you believe in Change?_**


	2. The 1st Day

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney. Blazblue is property of Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_

* * *

 **Location: Bedroom**

The sun in the sky, presenting itself in a morning view shines its light into a boy's room. The blond-haired boy let out a light groan before waking up from his slumber. This boy was named Roxas...and this is his story.

He had bright blue eyes, a muscular(some-what) build, and golden blond hair. His hair was spiky, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, while the back is smoother and more flaky. At this moment, Roxas was wearing a white shirt with black coloration for the collar and arms. The arms also supported a half star motifs. He also wore matching black shorts with a skull and crossbones symbol on the lower left side of the pants.

"Another dream about him..." Roxas said before turning his head to the window due to the faint sound of a bell. The young teen opens the window and looks out on the town as the train station bells ring in the morning air while a train passes by on the tracks.

* * *

 **Twilight Town**

 **Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest towns in the four kingdoms. As its name implies, Twilight Town is stuck in endless sunset(or so it would seem), with its sun always in the same position in the sky, never rising nor setting. Much like Traverse Town, it is divided into several distinct districts, Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and the Mysterious Tower. The Tower is not truly part of the town; it is merely reached by a train from the station.**

 **Twilight Town is composed of two districts, Market Street and Sunset Terrace. The town is surrounded by The Woods, a large forest that also hides the Old Mansion. The Woods can only be accessed through a crack in the walls of Tram Common.**

 **Underneath the town is a vast Underground Concourse, which has several entrances in Market Street. One exit leads to the Tunnel-Way, which in turn leads to Sunset Terrace.**

 **Market Street is easily the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Street is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights where few stores are located.**

 **Central Station is a large train station that lies at the summit of Market Street, just past the Station Plaza. Its trains lead all over the town, including other districts of the city and the beach, and there is even a magic train that travels to the nearby land of the Mysterious Tower. The Station Plaza itself is a large, open terrace, presided over by the town's distinctive Clock Tower, which, though a twelve-hour clock, has "I" at the top instead of "XII".**

 **The lower portion of Market Street is the Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found here, including the accessory shop, armor shop, and a synthesis shop. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to the Sandlot, the area where the infamous Struggle battles take place, and to the Back Alley, where a place called The Usual Spot, known by the other name: Under the Tracks.**

 **Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is Sunset Hill, where the mysterious Ghost Train travels towards. Sunset Terrace is eventually joined to the Market Street areas through the Underground Concourse.**

* * *

 **Twilight Town: The Usual Place**

In a small area known as The Usual Place, where the trains pass by on the tracks overhead. Three teenagers: Hayner, Olette, and Pence are enjoying conversation, while their friend; Roxas is sitting to himself in a some-what thinking manner. Near their feet were backpacks, and inside these bags were school uniforms.

Hayner had brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes were the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. Hayner also wore a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

Pence appeared to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, black hair and eyebrows. Pence holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters, which is a nod to a Square Enix made game, The Bouncer. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

Olette had bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, draping over her shoulders. Her clothing consisted of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wore cream shoes with black and yellow accents and black laces. Olette also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

Now that he was around his friends, Roxas wore much more casual clothes. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back.

Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

* * *

 _ **-The 1st Day-**_

* * *

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner asked his friends.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence agreed while Hayner nodded to this.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette commented, causing her two friends to agree with her.

They look over at Roxas, who only nods. Hayner jumps off his seat and begins to speak." I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. (He begins to walk around)What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! (he then turns to fave his friends)Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never!" After expressing his anger, Hayner began to think." Now...what to do."

Olette, not knowing what to say, looks over at Roxas, who shrugs." Uh...well... (his eyes soon flash with resolve)We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"Hey that sounds fun!" Pence once again agreed before running off to get his things.

Hayner looks over at Roxas and gives him a disapproving look." What about Seifer?"

Roxas stands up and Hayner crosses his arms." First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Hayner slightly growls at this before-

Pence:" Oh no! They're gone!"

They look and see that Pence is holding a camera." Our - are gone!"...wait, what? Pence puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos'."...What?"

Hayner walks towards the young teen in surprise." All our -, gone?"...him too, huh? Hayner soon performs the same action as Pence."... Huh?"

Shocked by this, Olette places a hand to her mouth as she gasps in surprise." Huh? You can't say -?...Why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Pence asked his friends." Our - are gone!"

"Stolen..." The three turn to face Roxas who was coming to his own conclusion. He then looked over at the three and said," And not just the -. The word -! They stole it too!"

"What kinda thief is that?" Hayner asked." Seifer could never have pulled that off."

Roxas nods to this." Yeah!"

"All right, time for some recon!" Hayner, Olette, and Pence run off, leaving the Usual Place.

Roxas begins to follow them...only to become dizzy." Huh?" The young teen says before falling to the round and passing out.

 ** _His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon._**

Roxas wakes up on the ground and stands up, dusting himself off." Huh?" He looks around the area to see if anyone was around...only to notice Olette as she came back to see what was taking him so long.

"Roxas, come on." Olette said before walking on ahead. Roxas nods to this and joins her.

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Market Street-Tram Common**

Roxas catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spots him from a nearby store.

"Over here!" Hayner said while waving towards Roxas.

Roxas approaches his friends in front of the Armor Shop, and the four begin their discussion." Let's get this investigation underway."

?:" Roxas!?"

The four look over at the counter of a story to see a young female walk up to it. This girl was Noel Vermilion, Roxas' little sister. She had slightly shoulder-length hair and green eyes. At the time. she wore a apron over what seemed to be a standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Noel walks up to the four and ask the obvious question." Roxas, what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you guys."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna get you into any trouble." Roxas said in a calm manner." We're just trying to find the real culprit."

Storekeeper:" Yo, Roxas."

The Storekeeper named Biggs walked up to the five from behind Noel. Biggs was a teenager with dark brown eyes and chocolate-colored hair. He wore red and orange shoes with a white diamond shape on each, brown shorts, a black jerkin with short, white sleeves and an orange stripe and a blue bracelet." Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..."

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Roxas said, trying to defend himself.

The Storekeeper shakes his head." I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?

"What stuff?"

"As if you didn't know." The Storekeeper said before turning to walk away." Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop." He looks over at Noel." Back to work, Noel. We were suppose the open up shop thirty minutes ago!"

"Ah, y-yes sir!" Biggs walks off as Noel gets back to setting up the store. She looks back at the four and gives them an innocent smile." Good luck in your investigation.(she looks over at Roxas) Try to stay out of trouble, okay big brother?" Roxas nods to this, as his sister turns to return to her work. The group turns around and sees the accessory shop.

The four walk up to the accessory shop, where a young woman named Tsubaki Yayoi was reading a book. She had long red hair and blue eyes. In regards to clothing, she wore a blue headband with her standard Military Academy uniform, except that she wears a longer skirt, black pantyhose, and brown knee-high leather boots with small heels. Upon seeing her, a slight blush appears on Roxas' face. Hayner walks up to him from behind and pushes him forward.

"Go on, Roxas- ask her." Hayner said with a sly grin on his face." And try not to pass out this time hehehe..."

Roxas lets out a groan before walking over to the store. Tsubaki turned a page in her book as Roxas stops just a few inches from the counter. He raises his hand to say hello...only to lower it due to himself being nervous. He then opens his mouth to say something...only for his voice to fail him. This leaves the young teen standing in that exact same spot, looking like a complete dumbass. The others see this and shake their heads in disappointment, before Hayner walks over to his friend and takes a deep breath."...Hey Tsubaki, how's it going?" This causes Roxas to jump up in surprise, while Tsubaki looks up from her book and see's the teen.

"Oh hello Roxas." Tsubaki said as a smile appears on her face." Did you come here to buy something?"

"U-Uh...n-no!" Roxas stuttered while scratching his hair somewhat nervously." I-I came to (insert dirty word here)- ask you the about."

The young female heard this and raised her eye in confusion." Excuse me?"

Hayner groans at this and pushes his friend to the side." Hey Teachers Pet, we came to ask your boss about the photo's! Where is she?"

"That is of no concern to you, Hayner." Tsubaki said while giving the teenager a look of suspicion." I see your looking into the missing items case."

"Yeah, we are!"

The red hair teen closed her book and let out a sigh."... The guilty always return to the scene of the crime.(she inspects their clothing). Hmm...no longer wearing your uniforms(she looks behind them to see Pence and Olette) the other two are standing away from the store looking rather suspicious...(she closes her eyes)yep, definitely the culprits."

Roxas' mouth dropped open as his whole world crumbled around him. As the teen was curled himself into a ball, Hayner began to argue against her claim...as the owner of the Accessory Shop, Jessie, walked up to her coworker from behind, catching their attention. Jessie was a teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes and red lips. She wore light-grey sandals, a pink skirt with a red stripe, a black and light blue dress over a dark blue top, a gold bracelet on each wrist and a silver necklace." Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers."

Hearing this caused Roxas to snap out of his depression as he jumped to his feet." I'm not a thief Tsubaki!"

Everyone in the area stares at him in confusion as Tsubaki finds her voice and gives him s simple," O-Okay..."

Roxas quickly regains himself." Uh...I-It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know."

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name." Jessie said before pointing towards the next store over." The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too."

"Right, we'll look into it." Hayner said as he dragged away Roxas, who was trying to say something to Tsubaki." Thanks for the help!" The two rejoin Pence and Olette, before the four walk towards the Candy Shop.

Upon their arrival, an elderly man named Wallace was looking underneath a old cargo box before he noticed the four teens walking up to him. Wallace was a tubby man with short, black hair, black goatee and dark eyes. He wore brown shoes, blue pants, and a white polo under a brown vest with yellow buttons. He lets out a groan while getting to his feet." Hey, Mr. Wallace!" The four said at the same time.

Wallace remained silent as his wife came walking out from behind the counter." Roxas? Have you seen my cat around? I had that nice girl look for Chiro, but she's been gone for almost an hour."

"Er..." Roxas looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them. Chiro was a purple cat with white on her paws, tip of her tail, underbelly, neck, mouth and nose. She has a white diamond shape on her forehead, tousled fur on her head and big orange eyes. She wore a red collar with a pattern of white squiggles.

?:" Got you!"

A shadow comes flying towards the awning. This shadow lands, picks up the cat and jumps down from the awning, allowing for their feet to hit the ground. The shadow turned out to be Makoto Nanaya, who safely placed the cat on the solid ground." There you go, kitty." Makoto is a squirrel-type Faunus young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. She also wore a standard school uniform, only with a darker mini skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. Makoto looks up and sees the others." Oh, heya Roxas!"

"Hey Makoto." Roxas waved while the elderly woman ran towards the small cat.

"Oh Chiro, your safe." The woman said, hugging the cat. She then looks back at Makoto." Thank you, Makoto."

Makoto smiles at this." Hey, don't mention it. Just try to make sure she has enough fish this time!" The squirrel Faunus looked over at the four teens." So, I'm guessing you guys are looking into the stolen stuff case, eh?"

"Yeah, we were just about to ask Mr and Mrs. Wallace about the stolen -" Makoto blinked in surprise as she could not hear the last thing Roxas said. The young teen turned to speak to the elderly couple." So, did they steal something from you, too?"

"Oh, my, yes. Something important." Mrs. Wallace said while petting her cat.

"Just so you know, we didn't do it."

"I believe you." The woman said, her husband remaining silent.

"Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?"

"My -. My precious -."

Once again, Makoto was caught off guard by the lack of a word as Hayner gather the four together for a quick meeting." Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -. And not just -, but the word -, too."

"This isn't your average thief..." Pence commented.

Olette held her head down for a few seconds before bringing it back up." Hey, I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this."

"We gotta talk to him." Roxas concluded." C'mon, to the sandlot!" The four run off, leaving Makoto dumbfounded. The squirrel Faunus soon comes to her senses, giving the couple a light wave before turning to follow the little group.

* * *

 **Twilight Town: The Sandlot**

In the Sandlot, Jin Kisaragi was speaking to an official from the town committee. Jin was a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. As the committee member walked away, Jin noticed The five running into the Sandlot, where they find Vivi, Rai(Raijin), and Fuu(Fujin) talking. Vivi notices them and stops, making them turn around.

Rai had tan skin and short black hair with long sideburns. For his age he is tall and very muscular. His clothes consisted of an orange tank top and baggy dark sweatpants over wide shoes, giving him the look of a basketball player. Around his neck, he wore a thunderbolt necklace along with his orange tank top which also sports two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms.

Fuu wore a blue sleeveless jacket and Capri pants. Her pants had irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. Her hair is roughly jaw-length and light steel blue, while her eyes appear to be red or reddish brown. Her left eye is covered by her long bangs. She also wore shoes of the same color as her hair that somewhat resemble Crocs.

Vivi had a large, tan hat which was oversized and a bit tattered, as the tip flops over and curls, with an open zipper resembling a mouth in the middle of the hat, and two "eyes" just above this, shaped like a pale green star on the left and another, oblong shape on the right. He wore a sky blue coat with fancy, dark blue lining, secured by a tan string tied in a more complex manner. The white cuffs of this jacket are oversized and sport similar lining to the rest of the jacket, though brown instead of blue. The sleeves cover half of his hands, which are themselves covered by brown gloves. Vivi's jacket also has two large pockets on the front, each kept closed by a vertical white strap connected to a sky blue button. Vivi's face and body, partially visible under his jacket, is pitch black, and his oval eyes are almost glowing yellow. His pants are green and held up by a brown belt.

"Thieves." Fuu said while pointing at the five.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai chimed in.

Vivi shakes his hat. This angers Hayner who steps up to the three."Oh yeah?"

(Soon, the leader of the enemy group made his presence known...Seifer, walks into the Sandlot(at this point Jin was standing to the side, watching the altercation play out)." Nice comeback there, blondie."

Hayner turns to glare at Seifer." What'd you say!?"

Seifer had a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji (which is a distinctly masculine and sometimes vulgar way of referring to oneself; the backwards kanji also stands for battle). He wore a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket. He had baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. Seifer's eyes are blue-green and his hair, partially visible under his hat, is blond. Lastly, he had a scar located on his face." You can give us back the - now."

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai once again chimed in.

Seifer walks towards his group while mocking the five." That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers."

"Replay!" Fuu stated.

Seifer hears this and begins to laugh." Hahahaha! Now you're talking!" Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Hayner, Makoto, and Roxas." I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide." After a few seconds, Roxas loosens up and moves closer to the gang, who all laugh at him. Seifer crosses his arms and nods in enjoyment as Roxas kneels down.

"Roxas!" Hayner calls out to his friend.

The teen remains silent for a minute before looking up at the three weapons that were located right next to Vivi. In a split second, Roxas chooses the long battling sword with the strong handle and points it at Seifer. Seeing this caused Seifer to let out a small laugh as he pulls out his own Struggle weapon. The two prepare to duel one another as their allies watch on. Soon Noel and Tsubaki enter the Sandlot and take note of the starting battle.

"Roxas, focus!" Pence cheered.

"What is going on here!?" Tsubaki yelled out, catching the attention of the other four.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki!" Makoto waved to her friends." Hey, you brought Noel with ya!"

"What's going on!?" Noel asked the four." Why are Roxas and Seifer fighting each other?"

"Their just settling a little score!" Hayner declared before going back to watch the fight.

"There will be no such thing!" Tsubaki said as she started to walk towards the fight." I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

Jin:" Don't even bother."

Tsubaki stops in her tracks, turning to the source of the voice. Jin walks towards the small group. While she and the others remained surprise by his appearance, Hayner reacted with much annoyance, letting out a heavy groan in response." Jin? W-Why are you here?"

"Great, first the Teacher's Pet, now Mr. Perfect has entered the building!" Hayner said while glaring at Jin, who's only response was to ignore him.

"Be silent, you trash." Jin calmly said as he watched the match. Hayner tried to attack Jin, but he was held back by Noel and Pence." I'm only looking at this for research regarding the Struggle Tournament."

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer yelled as he launched himself at Roxas. The teen blocks the attack with his handle before landing three hits with his own Struggle weapon. Roxas knocks Seifer around a few times, causing the enemy teen to step back." Come on... quit playin' around and fight!" Hearing this caused Roxas to dash at Seifer and...well, Roxas proceeds to defeat Seifer...I-I would rather not go into because I would like to save Seifer from the...embarrassing details. Speaking of Seifer, he lowers his weapon and looks away in annoyance. Rai and Fuu move to guard Seifer from his opponent. Upon seeing this, Jin leaves the scene while the others cheer at Roxas' victory.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai declared to the others.

"Tournament decides." Fuu agreed.

Pence gets out his camera to take a picture of Roxas. The latter turns and is at first confused, but nonetheless gives him a v for victory sign. After the picture was taken, Pence gives him a thumbs up...only for a strange white to appear out of nowhere and steals the camera. The creature flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common.

"W-What was that?" Noel asked as Makoto and Hayner ran after it.

"The thief!" Olette deduced, causing the others to chase after it, Roxas quickly follows them shortly after.

* * *

 **Twilight Town: The Woods**

The seven race after the white creature...only for Roxas to follow it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The white creature continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Roxas to follow it. Roxas follows it and ends up outside the Old Mansion, the white creature standing in front of the gate...almost as if it was waiting for him. This creature is known to be a Dusk.

It is not a Monster...nor is it a Grimm. A Dusk has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. Roxas carefully approaches the creature...as words begin to appear in his head...

 ** _We have come for you, my liege._**

"Huh?" Roxas said in confusion. The mouth zipper of the Dusk opens. Seeing this causes Roxas to attack. His sword however does nothing to inflict the Dusk, as each swing fades through the creature(yet it can hit him with its head). The young teen steps back to re-think his next move." It's no use..." The Dusk stands in its spot...only for the sword in Roxas' hand to swirl with data." What?" The sword turns...into the King of Remnants sword, Caliburn...which also turns into a Keyblade. The sword then begins to act on its own and points itself at the creature against Roxas' will." What...what is this thing?"

After a moment of thinking, Roxas looks from the Dusk to the Keyblade and decides to try again. He goes in for the attack...and this time, he succeeds(cutting the creature down with one slash) and the Dusk vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera. The Keyblade in Roxas' hand returns to its original form,,,before disappearing into nothingness. Roxas's picks up the pictures and returns to the Usual Spot.

* * *

 **Twilight Town: The Usual Place/Spot**

Inside the Usual Place, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Noel, Makoto, and Roxas were standing in a circle(while Hayner sat in his favorite spot) as the looked through the pictures." What's this?" Makoto asked regarding the picture. The picture in question had Roxas and Noel standing next to Biggs in front of the Armor Shop.

"We were his first customers after he took over the shop." Noel said with a smile on her face." So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo.: Olette said...only to realize what she just said." Oh...!"

Pence noticed this and smiled." Hey! You just said "photo"!"

Hayner turns to face his friend." So, Roxas-tell us about the picture thief."

Roxas lowers his head in thought as he recalls the last few hours." Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner spots the next picture and chuckles. The next picture had both Tsubaki and Roxas in it, both of which were standing in front of the Accessory Shop(the latter sporting a goofy-like smile)." It's Tsubaki..."

"You look happy, Roxas." Olette commented.

"D-Do not!" Roxas argued with a slight blush.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence brought up, causing the others to have a moment of realization.

Olette soon nodded in agreement." Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us."

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing you guys after all?" Makoto asked, another point of realization.

Roxas then looks over at Pence." Are they really all of me?"

"Yep." Pence then goes on to show Roxas the remaining picture, some of which included: a group photo in front of the Old Mansion, a pic centered on Roxas and the elderly couple, and a photo where Roxas has been defeated by Jin in a Struggle match." Right? Every single one." Pence then puts the photos away." Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?"

Hayner chuckles at this before waving his hand." C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas commented. The six friends laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes overhead. They all look up at the tracks in curiosity. Hayner, Pence, and Olette gather their things and leave the Usual Spot, Makoto looks over at Noel and waves, stating that she'll see her back at the Academy before walking out. Noel smiles at her brother and warns him to be careful on his way home before turning to walk back to her dorms. Roxas leaves after a bit. Once outside, he holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes...and soon.. he hears a voice in his head...

 ** _Where...am I?_**

 ** _Who's there?_**

 ** _Who are you?_**

* * *

 **Restoration at 12%.**

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Welcome to the start of my fanfic career-career. I hope this doesn't disappoint you. This chapter serves the purpose of introducing us to our central characters and their lives in Twilight Town. For those of you who are wondering where Twilight Town is located, well-well-well-well-so the town has set up its own system, something that has miraculously helped them over the years. Nonetheless, all your questions will be answered in the future as the story continues.**

 **So, comment to let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind._**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown Lab**

In a unknown lab, a mysterious individual in a black coat walks up to another person named DiZ, who was sitting at a computer desk in front of many lit screens.

His face was covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wore a long, red cape with a quadrate cross cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. Over-top this shirt, DiZ wore what seems to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around DiZ's waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches are all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. Finally, DiZ wears a dark colored scarf around his neck. He also has light colored sleeves.

"Empress miscreants..." DiZ said as the hooded man approached him." They've found us."

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The hooded man asked.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste."


	3. The 2nd Day

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney. Blazblue is property of Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_

 _ **Please support the official release. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Roxas' Room**

The sun in the sky, presenting itself in a morning view shines its light into a Roxas' room, as he wakes up in his bed. Upon waking up, he looks down at his right hand, the same hand that held the mysterious sword in its grasp." A key...blade? The Kings...sword..." As Roxas was lost in his thoughts, the light from the morning sun shined brighter...

* * *

 _ **-The 2nd Day-**_

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Back Alley**

Later in the afternoon, after a long day at the Military Academy, Roxas was walking towards the Usual Spot through the Back-Alley." A Keyblade..." While carrying his backpack, Roxas continued to stare at his hand...only spot a stick leaning against a wall. He then picks it up and begins to swing it around like it's a fighting weapon. After a few seconds, Roxas shrugged before tossing it away." What was that about?" He tosses it over his head and... it hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest.

"Oh!" Roxas turns to see the person walk away and down the steps." Sorry... about that..."

* * *

 **Twilight Town: The Usual Spot**

Roxas walks into the Usual Spot and sees Hayner, Pence, and Olette already sitting in their favorite spots and enjoying themselves some sea-salt ice cream. Hayner offers Roxas a sea-salt ice cream bar of his own." Thanks."

"...Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked his three friends out of somewhat concern.

Roxas sits down with his ice cream while Olette answers the question." I sure hope so."

Hayner sharply turns to face his friends." Huh? Where did that come from?"

Pence waves his hands in defense." Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."

"...Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Hayner said...in a strange wisdom-like manner.

Pence laughs at this before commenting," Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner growled." Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette commented.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" Hayner stands up and makes a decloration." We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire school year! And let me remind you, we're literally one month away from Summer Vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!" Hayner turns to face the rest of the group with a smile...while they say nothing but stand up as well. Seeing this caused his smile to falter a bit." No? Aw, c'mon!"

The three looked at each other before Roxas spoke up." Maybe you forgot, but we're broke."

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner countered before he and the other two, except for Roxas(who let out a light groan), run out of the Usual Spot. After a few seconds...Pence runs back in to get Roxas.

"Hurry up, Roxas!" Pence leaves again. Roxas leaves the Usual Spot and meets up with them in the Back Alley outside.

"We're going to Market Street!" Hayner announced as the four walked on.

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Market Street-Station Heights**

In Market Street, a young boy named Carl Clover is putting up posters for the Struggle Tournament. Carl was a young boy with light blond hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wears jam jar glasses. He wore the Military Academy standard male uniform, but with shorts. After putting up a poster on the wall, Carl let out a sigh before moving on to the next spot. The group arrives in Market Street and spot the poster. Hayner smiles at this and runs to it. The three join him in front of the poster.

"Just two days to go." Hayner said before turning to face Roxas." You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

Roxas smiles at this." Okay, you're on."

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence commented.

"Go get 'em!" Olette agreed.

Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms." It's a promise!" After this, the four stand in a circle." Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 Lien. How much for four of us?"

"3600 Lien." Olette answered.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

"1200 Lien." Olette answered." A total of 4800 Lien."

Pence puts his hands behind his head, as Roxas questions Hayner." To spend on what?"

"Pretzels, of course!" Hayner stated." What else is there?"

"Well, there's always watermelon."

Hayner shook his head." Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 Lien apiece."

"...Pretzels it is."

After this was stated, Hayner returned to the matter at hand." So, where were we?"

"We need 4800 Lien altogether." Pence said to the others." But all we have is...(he looked back in forth between his friends)I've got 800."

"...650." Olette said in disappointment.

Roxas lowered his head."...150. Sorry, Noel handles the money. Then again with how clumsy she is, I'd say it's the only thing she's good at."

Hayner counted it up in his mind and came to an answer." That's 1600 Lien! We need another 3200. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 Lien each! Hayner then turns to run off." Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

Once he was gone, Pence asked the obvious question."...Didn't he say he had it covered?"

Roxas shook his head." Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good." Roxas looked over at the job-board to see who was hiring." Let's see..."

* * *

 **Twilight Town: Station Plaza**

Several hours later...The four meet up at the Station Plaza. The afternoon sun shined down upon the four teens, all while a train was driving away from the station and into the city. Olette(who had cat scratches on her face) was counting up the Lien they had worked(off-screen!) to get. Hayner looked confiden while Roxas and Pence seemed tired(the former was covered in dust while the latter had bee stings all over his body) After a moment of silence, Hayner asked the all knowing question." All present and accounted for?"

Pence looked over at Roxas." What've we got?"

Roxas reaches into his pocket." Let's see..." He then pulls out some Lien." Just this."

Hayner sees this and folds his arms in a approving-like manner." Good job."

Roxas hands the remaining Lien over to Olette, who counts it up. She then smiles before facing the other three." Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." Olette shows them the Lien pouch she made with the Lien inside of it." Tada! 5000 Lien!"

"Sweet!" Hayner cheered.

Olette gives the bag to Roxas." Let's get tickets!"

Olette and Pence run ahead into the station, while Hayner and Roxas remain behind. As the two watch on..." We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." Hayner said in a...somewhat cryptic tone.

Roxas looks over at his friend in confusion." Huh?"

Hayner rubs his nose before chuckling." Gotcha!" Hayner jokingly punches Roxas in the stomach and joins the other three.

Roxas shakes his head in confusion before he decides to join them... **SWOOSH!** Only to suddenly be tripped by an invisible something, causing him to fall to the ground." Whoa!" A small stick drops to the ground. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stop. Hayner steps back a bit down the stairs. The young teen grunts slightly coming to his knees and touching his lip(which was bleeding a bit). He sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him." Huh?" The person picks Roxas off the ground and whispers something to him."...What?"

"Roxas! Three minutes!" Hayner called out to him from the Station entrance.

Roxas then turned to face the direction his friends were standing in." Okay!" The teenager looks back to the figure...only to notice that they were gone. After a moment of thinking, he decides to catch up to his friends in the station.

* * *

Inside the station, Roxas stood near the door while Pence and Olette were waiting behind their 'responsible' leader. Hayner bends at the teller and holds out four fingers." Four students!" Hayner said with a confident smile on his face.

Pence turned to face Roxas, who still had the pouch." Roxas, the money!"

Roxas nods to this and goes for his wallet...only to feel nothing." Wait-" Roxas began to frantically search himself for where he put the munny pouch...only to come up empty handed." No!"

Hayner turns around to face his friend." Huh?"

Roxas quickly looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking him up. At that moment...his mind suddenly clicked."...He took it!" Roxas begins to run outside into the plaza.

"Where are you going?" Olette called out to him.

Roxas turned to face the others." Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

Hayner raised his eye in confusion."...Guy?"

Roxas studied their faces for a few seconds...only to loosen when his anger is replaced by confusion."...He couldn't have gotten too far..."

"What are you talking about?" Hayner remembers Roxas outside...getting himself up." There was no guy."

Roxas lowers his head in confusion...The train station bell soon wakes Roxas up from his stupor." Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really?." The train whistle blows and the four teens realize they've missed it.

Pence hung his head in defeat." Oh boy..."

"...There wasn't anyone...there?" Roxas said to himself as Hayner, Pence, and Olette leave the Station...The three said nothing to Roxas as they all left the station and went into town...without him.

* * *

Later, at the top of the clock tower(more specifically, the clock tower ledge), Roxas was lying on his back. He looked up at the partly-cloudy sky as the sun was beginning to set. He lets out a heavy sigh, his mind still trapped in the thought of how the hooded man not only stoled the Lien pouch, but got away without being seen by his friends. Roxas lowered his gaze a bit-

Makoto popped her head into his view." Hey Roxas!"

Seeing this caused the teen to jump up in both shock and surprise." Whoa!(he looks over at the Faunus teen, who's only response was to let out a small giggle) M-Makoto! W-Where did you come from!?"

?:" Um...

Roxas looked behind Makoto...to spot Noel(who gave him a nervous smile/wave while holding a bag in her hand) and Tsubaki(who was trying her best to stay near the only available wall outside of the tower)." Noel? T-Tsubaki!?" Seeing his crush caused him to quickly stand up.

Tsubaki gives him a nervous smile." H-Hello Roxas...Fancy seeing you up here."

Several minutes later, Roxas helps Tsubaki sit down on the ledge of the clock tower, while Makoto and Noel seated themselves on opposite sides(the former on the left of Tusbaki, and the latter on the right of Roxas). Once seated, the red-haired teen took a deep breath, in all honesty, this was her first time sitting at the top of the very large, very tall clock tower. Roxas, Noel, and Makoto were used to it since they normally came up to the top of the clock tower to sit, enjoy the beautiful of the town, and eat...Sea-Salt Ice Cream! After a few minutes, the four were eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train was moving around in the background, while Roxas sat and continued to think...all while his ice cream started dripping.

Tsubaki noticed this and stated it." Roxas, it's melting."

Roxas snaps out of his thoughts and gave her a weak smile." Oh, sorry."

Seeing this caused the red-haired teen to hold out her hand and place on his face, surprising Roxas." Listen, what happened with the Lien wasn't your fault. Hayner, Pence, and Olette aren't mad at you. Stop beating yourself up, okay?" Tsubaki then gave him a warm smile." It may not look like it, but we all have faith in you. So...let go of the past, keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind."

Roxas stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a single nod with a more positive smile. While he wasn't looking, Makoto raised her fist above his head and lightly tapped it, causing the teen to let out a "Ow!". He turned to face the Faunus teen, who only gave him a bright grin." Yeah, cheer up already! We'll find this hooded guy and get your Lien back! Just leave it to your good pal, Makoto!"

Roxas let out a low sigh while Tsubaki only shook her head. Noel smiled at this, happy by the fact that her brother was no longer in his depressed state. She then went back to eating her Sea-Salt Ice Cream...only to receive a brain-freeze, catching the other three's attention. Makoto laughs at this while Tsubaki pats the young trainee on her back. Roxas smiles at this before going back to eating his ice cream, his positive attitude returning. Though...a single thing still latched at him, one that caused him to lower his eyes in thought."...Can you feel Hero?"

 _The young teen grunts slightly coming to his knees and touching his lip(which was bleeding a bit). He sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him." Huh?" The person picks Roxas off the ground and whispers something to him." Can you feel Hero?"_

* * *

 _ **Restoration at 28%.**_

 ** _Naminé, hurry._**

* * *

 **And that was another chapter! Sorry this took so long, The 2nd Day was always my least favorite day of the Roxas cycle, mostly because of the mini-games. Yes, I know the mini-games on the 5th Day can also be a little annoying but I still enjoy them because they play a role regarding the over-arcing story. But overall, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. The story is still continuing at its pace, and we are learning more about the life of Roxas.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving foward and leave no regrets behind._**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown Lab**

In the unknown lab, the cloaked man was juggling the Lien pouch in his hand while DiZ remains at the computer screens, over-seeing the process of the restoration.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The hooded man asked.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." DiZ said, answering his question.

The hooded man then holds out the Lien pouch." And this?"

DiZ glances at it before looking back at his computer." We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." DiZ lets out a small laugh while the figure juggles the pouch in his left hand." Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Get Together

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Together**

* * *

 **(Location: Aldean Sea-Sidewinder)**

The sun continued to rise over a small island that was surrounded by the large ocean mass of ice. The island itself was completely covered in snow, ice, punctuated by mountains, and surrounded by frigid waves. From a bird's eye view, the surface of the island appears to be several continents of land locked together by ice, surrounded by a near continuous, frozen looking ocean. Surrounding the island are ferocious sea beast that have plagued and attacked any surface dweller that has tried to reach the sold land. On the island itself are the remains of a blue base and a red base. Lying to the north of the island is a ruined castle that has been dubbed by many as a reminder of the Golden age and the part it played in the Great War: the Chaos Shrine. Near the blue base, O'Malley(Wiz), Boomstick, and Lopez were standing on a long bridge that connected it to the other ruined base.

O'Malley let's out an evil laugh as he began to look around the area." Well, my metallic friend, your modifications are complete. And my plan is coming to frution. Frusi- Fru-Frutition. Fr-"

"Fruición(Fruition.)" Lopez corrected him.

"Oh, shut up."

"Sí, Maestro. Su plan es infalible. (Yes Master. Your plan is foolproof.)"

O'Malley placed a hand on his helmet, contacting someone." Now to bring together my enemies."

Boomstick looked between the two and let out a low chuckle." I don't know what's gotten into you Wiz, but I like this new evil side of your's! Get me the guns and I'll be fully on-board!"

* * *

 **(Atlas: Secret Library-Control Room#0)**

In a small room that surrounded by panels, computers, and monitors that kept a watchful eye over a few parts of the Atlas Military base. Suddenly an alarm went off on Vic's control panel, with the words 'OUT OF AREA' flashing in red. The Atlas personnel ran over to his panel, and sat in front of it." Oh dude, come on, you gotta be kidding me." Vic said, before he fliped a switch on his answering machine, causing a recording to play instead." Hey dude, it's Vic. No solo mia, not in the casa right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back. Just leave your what's up at the yo...yo."

O'Malley:" Vic, pick up, it's me, (evil laughter)."

After hearing this, Vic answered the call." Oh hey, Doctor Baron von Evil Satan, what's up dude?"

* * *

"Don't screen my calls, Vic." O'Malley said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Vic:" Dude, you don't come up on caller ID. I'm not just gonna answer anything-"

"Caller ID? I'm in hiding you baffoon! I'm trying to take over the universe!" O'Malley let out an evil laugh...before the original persona of Wiz came into place." We're also on the Do Not Call List." Wiz shook his head, allowing for O'Malley to take control again." Oh, shut up."

Vic:" So how's that plot going dude."

"Magnificent! (evil laughter) I've called my bounty hunter in. He'll take care of your little 'red and blue' problem post-haste (evil laughter)."

Vic:" Oh cool! Thanks for turning that around so quick, dude."

O'Malley continues his evil laugh, while Boomstick and Lopez look on in confusion." Hahahahahaha...Ha."

Vic:" I know you're swamped."

"Then the universe will be mine and I'll crush every living soul in to dust, hahaha! Except you of course Vic. I'll make you Assistant Crusher."

Vic:" Okay, dude. Looking forward to that."

* * *

 **(Cornelia Manor: Study)**

In the Manor's Study, Ilivane and Simmons explain the method of how they were able to reach Battle Creek to Sarge and Riku, while Hitomi was trying to help Caboose understand their current situation. The head of the manor and the Captain looked on in intrigue, as the latter turned to his lordship with a confused glance. After their small conversation, Hitomi and Caboose joined the other four in their conversation.

"And that's how I was able to bring you guys back here." Simmons said in a confident tone." So, theoretically I believe that our helmets can link up to the teleporter and should transport us back to Blood Gulch, or anywhere else that we want to go. Do you understand?"

Caboose stared at him for a few seconds before nodding." Yes. No. What does thermoretically mean?"

"...I probably could have saved a lot of time by telling you these things worked by magic."

"I thought you told the story well. I liked all the parts with me in them."

"Anyway, do you have an idea on which one of the helmets go where?" Riku asked his teammate.

Ilivane put this question into thought before answering it." Hmm...I'm afraid not. We found you all by accident. And I don't believe we should start using the teleporter at random."

"We should definitely take the green one." Caboose said, as Simmons turned to face him.

"Okay, be quiet now."

Sarge looked over at the head of the manor."...Sir, I know Simmons agreed to searching for your daughter. And to be honest, if it were me...I would have refused. But since this little operation isn't under my command, I have no choice but to join in on this side quest." Thehead of the manor nodded his head to this before Sarge turned to face the others." We've gotta find a way to contact those other numbnuts!" Before anyone could say anything, the radio in Sarge's helmet went off.

Vic:"(over the radio) Come in Sargeant Dude. Hello, Sergeant Dude, are you there?"

"Vic?"

Vic:" Got some big news for you dude."

* * *

 **(Oceania: Ruined Mansion)**

Outside of the Ruined Mansion, Sheila the Tank was positioned in front of the building. Tex was sitting on the tank, receiving a message from her helmet. At this moment, Tucker come walking out of the mansion, stretching his arms in relief. He was soon followed by Donut, who was carrying a large luggage. Kasumi walked out of the mansion while Hero followed. The young Huntsmen was now wearing a new set of wardrobe(he wore a blue shirt with a red hood, along with brown shorts[which had two crossing belts] and gloves[he also wear a pair of light-brown pair of boots, with Caliburn hoisted on his waist]).

After ending the message, Tex jumps off of Sheila and walks towards Tucker." Bad news Tucker. I just picked up a feed. You've been tagged."

"Tagged?" Tucker asked in confusion." That sounds bad. Unless it means something sexual, does it mean something sexual?"

"It means something bad."

"Oh, yeah like that's a surprise."

"Someone's hired a Freelancer to take you out. Do you have any idea why?"

"...I can't say."

"Hmm..." Tex walked up to Tucker and took her helmet off, allowing for the aqua soldier to see her face." Keeping secrets? You know, I find that attractive."

Tucker stepped back a bit." Y-You do!?"

"Yep, but I only see that in attractive people." Alison put her helmet back on, while Tucker held his head down in shame.

"Do you know who's after him?" Kasumi asked the 'Freelancer agent'.

"He's a veteran member of Project Freelancer. His name is Wyoming."

Tucker lets's out a low chuckle." Finally a name dumber than Donut!"

"Hey!" Donut yelled in protest." ...Yeah, okay."

Tex turned to check the time in her helmet." Everybody in the division was paired with an A.I., and code-named for a State."

"W-What was your codename, Tex?" Hero asked the Freelancer.

"...Nevada."

"One for each State?" Tucker asked her in confusion." So there's fifty of you."

"Forty-nine, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Man. Poor Florida." Tucker, Hero, Donut, Kasumi, and Tex bow their heads in remembrance of the Freelancer that could have been named Florida." Okay, anyway."

"Well I'll make you a deal." Tex looks over at Hero, and lets out a small sigh." Since I'm protecting the kid here, I'll take care of your little problem. So if I take care of Wyoming, we're square. Deal?"

"You realize that you wanna protect me from a guy who's trying to kill me. What'm I gonna say, no?

"I'll take that as a yes." Tex nodded at Tucker before turning to walk away. She then stops in her tracks and looks back at Hero." Hey kid? You excited to see your friends again?"

Caught off guard by her question, Hero gave the Freelancer agent a slow nod." Y-Yes ma'am! I want to reunite with my friends soon."

"Good, because I'm gonna need you and your stupid clothes to get us through this." She turned her glance towards Kasumi." Seriousluy, what the hell is he wearing?" Tex asked, as Kasumi could only give the Freelancer a nervous smile.

* * *

Inside the manor, the Captain led Ilivane down into the basement. The two reached a hall which led towards a door at the end, the darkness in the basement surrounding them. The Captain led Ilivane down the hall, as they passed by a few doors that were locked by chains. They reached the door, as the Captain pulled out a small key and used it to unlock the door. After he unlocks it, the Captain opened the door...which led to a room that was filled with Nitro Powder.

"Nitro Powder?" Ilivane asked, before looking over at the Captain." Why would the royal family have such a thing?"

"...Long ago, a thief broke into the home of the great witch Matoya, and stoled the crystal shard that she needed to view the world." The Captain said as he continued to explain." This thief went on to cause nothing but chaos around the land of Sanus."

"Is that so? Tell me, what stopped this thief during their reign?"

"The royal family at the time was visited by a young man...this young man went on to be known to the world as the King, a man who had shared heritage with none of the kingdoms. Yet, they all saw him as their king. He came to the royal family of Cornelia along with his six students, each of which carrying a box containing Nitro Powder."

"So it was the King who brought the Powder."

"He and his students obtained the Powder from a dying race of Dwarfs that lived up in Mount Duergar. It was their last wish to stop this thief, and put an end to the war that the Kingdoms had engulfed themselves in."

Ilivane held his head down in thought." Hmm, so the history of the Great War was a lie..."

"Yes." The Captain walked towards one of the Nitro Powder crates, and kneels down in front of it." The old history says that the King of Vale put an end to the war with a single slash from his sword, causing all sides to stop their fighting...but that's nothing but a lie. The King of Vale was just as corrupted as the others."

"Why do you say that?"

The Captain slowly stood up and turned to face the young Huntsmen." I know the truth...because I was a part of that disgraced family."

"What? You're a descendant of the King of Vale?"

"Used to be...My mother was ashamed of our family history and the false legacy we created. So, she divorced my father and we left the kingdom of Vale..." The Captain held his head down in shame."...It was Lady Sarah who helped us start a new life here in Cornelia. I owe her my life...If anything were to happen to Lady Sarah, my life would be completely hollow..."

"Hmm..." Ilivane walked up to the Captain with a mischievous smile." From what I can tell...You seem to be in love with Lady Sarah."

"Who wouldn't be..." The Captain said, only for his head to jolt up in surprise as he turns to face Ilivane." W-Wait one second! W-We are losing the purpose as to why we are here!" The Captain of the guard quickly turned to kneel down in front of a crate, as he began to dig through it.

"Hehe, as you say."

"Um, back to the tale I was saying earlier. The King and his students brought the Nitro Powder to the royal family, and told them to keep it hidden away from the thief that was reign over Sanus. It wasn't until after the Great War that his lordship at the time found...this." The Captain pulled an item out of the crate, this item was actually a small herb. Seeing this caused Ilivane's eyes to go wide is surprise.

"Ah! That's a...Jolt Tonic." Ilivane said, as he started to walk towards the Captain." But If I remember correctly, all the Jolt Tonic's were destroyed during the Dark War."

"They were. But remember, they received the crates from a group of dying Dwarfs. I assume the Dwarfs themselves obtained it from a unknown source." The Captain stood up and walked towards Ilivane, handing him the tonic." If what your comrade said is true, then you all will need this."

Ilivane stared at the Tonic for a few seconds before carefully taking it from the Captain." Are you sure?"

"Of course. If it means saving Lady Sarah, then his lordship and I will supply you with anything that is necessary in order to bring her back."

Realizing his determination, Ilivane gave the captain a confident nod." Understood. I promise you both that we will find your Heiress and return her safely."

"I thank you. Come, we need to rejoin you're allies." The two turned to leave...only for Ilivane to notice a certain object that was located in the right corner of the room. He started to walk towards it, alerting the Captain on his actions. He turned to see...a old set of armor that was able to let out a small shine from its old metal." Oh that's..."

"This is the armor the King wore when he defeated the Dragon that slept over Mountain Glenn." Ilivane concluded for him. He placed a hand on the set of armor." How were you all able to obtain this?"

"From what I heard, the royal family received it after the Great War ended. His lordship said that this armor has been down here for more than several decades. Yet, it has shown no sign of rust or become old and worn." The two continued to stare at the armor for a few seconds before the Captain spoke." Um, I have heard rumors that the King's cherished sword was finally found four years ago. Though, many believe it was just a lie someone started, due to the fact that many say it was a child that pulled it out..."

Hearing this caused a small smile to appear on Ilivane's face." It's true."

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Ilivane inspected the armor for a bit, until he came across...a shield that was attached to the suit(on the shield was an unique insignia)." Excuse me...Is this shield attached to the armor?"

* * *

Ilivane(who was carrying the King's shield on his back) and the Captain return to the study to find Simmons using his, Sarge, and Caboose's helmets to control the teleporter. Sarge was wearing a large western hat to hide his face(where he got the hat from, don't ask me), while Riku was standing to the side, watching the Red soldiers when he noticed the the two had returned.

"Your back." Riku said before he noticed the shield on Ilivane's back." What's that for?"

"A welcome home gift for Hero." Ilivane said with a smile on his face." I'm pretty sure he'll like it."

"I don't know. You sure Jaune won't get jealous?"

"Oh, I'm positive that our friend Jaune can share the spotlight with another shield wielder."

"Eureka's hammer, I've got it!" Sarge yelled, causing the three to look over at the Red soldier." I put a listening device in one of the suits of armor I built. We can use that to find out where they are."

"Wait, are you serious!?" Hitomi asked, as she, Caboose, and the head of the manor walked into the room.

"But which one, Sarge?" Simmons asked as he looked up at the captain of the Red Team." Isn't one a huge bomb?"

All(Ilivane, Riku, Hitomi, the Captain, and his lordship):" A BOMB!?"

Seeing this caused Sarge to let out a small chuckle." Heheheh. Yeah, I wouldn't turn that on. Or maybe I should. That we could follow the enormous explosion and huge plumes of smoke, directly to them. It'd be just like a homing device. But Indian style."

"Why are you acting like this is some big joke?" Riku asked, as he slowly placed a hand on his katana." Tell me, how strong is this bomb?"

"Hmm...I say with the capacity of Dust I inserted into it, the device could be strong enough to destroy an entire kingdom!"

Riku/Hitomi/the Captain:" What!?/Are you serious!?/What in Remnant were you thinking!?"

"Now don't start with the waterworks. The bomb won't activate unless I flip the switch...Which may actually lead us to the others!"

"I assume what you mean, sir, it will directly lead us to the crater that they left. But it could still work!" Simmons said, agreeing with his leader...only for Hitomi and the others(excluding Caboose) to give him disproving stares."...N-Nevermind."

"Hmm, though crudely delivered I see your point. Let's go with the listening device."

"Great idea, sir."

"Not really..." Hitomi quietly commented.

Sarge nodded to this statement." Yes, it was."

"No...no it wasn't." Riku said while shaking his head.

Caboose ran up to Sarge, holding his hand in the air." Can I push the button to make it go? Please?"

Sarge holds up the button and hands it to Caboose." Okay Caboose, but just this once."

"Yay! Thanks." Caboose takes the button, and uses it to activate the teleporter.

"(laughs)What a little rascal."

After activating the portal, Cabosse returned to Simmons' left side." I pushed the button."

Simmons slowly turned to glare at the Blue soldier." Stay away from him, he's mine." These words caused everyone(excluding Sarge) in the room to stare at Simmons in confusion." I-I mean, do whatever you want!"

Unknown Voice:" Man, I hate this. This sucks."

Caboose quickly turned to face the portal, recongnizing the voice that lied beyond it." It's Church!"

Unknown Voice #2:" I just wanna lay around and do nothing."

Sarge looked over at Simmons." I think it's Grif!"

Unknown Voice #3:" Damn it, I broke one of my f**king Gauntlets!"

"Yeah, that sounds like Oliver." Hitomi said, letting out a low sigh.

"Yep." Riku and Ilivane said at once.

Female Voice:" My...such vulgare language you have..."

Oliver:" Whoa! Who the hell are you!?"

"That voice..." The head of the manor said, as he started to slowly step towards the teleporter." Sarah! My daughter, is that you!?"

The Captain stared at the portal in shock and confusion." Wait, Lady Sarah is in that portal!?"

"Hmm, it looks like our two situations are more connected than we thought." Ilivane said with a small smile.

Male Voice:" Right after I take this nice, warm, bubble-bath."

Simmons and Sarge turned to stare at one another, both knowing who the voice belonged to."...Donut."

Simmons kneels down to set in the coordinate's that led to where Donut and his team were, while Sarge pulled the head of the manor away from the teleporter." Let me see if I can lock on to that signal, Sarge...Okay, got it, go ahead."

"Sargent." Ilivane said, as he turned to face the Red soldier." When you speak to Donut, please alert him and the others of our current situation, and tell them to be on stand by for whatever happens next."

Sarge nods at this before he walks up to the teleporter." Come in, Donut, come in. Donut, do you read me? Come in."

* * *

Donut was standing near the old Mansion, while Tex was discussing her next plan to the rest of their party. The soldier in pink armor sudedenly hears Sarge's voice and quickly answers it(though he doesn't question how this is possible)." Sarge, you gotta help me! You left me with one blue, but now there are three and they have outside comrades!"

Sarge: Vic was right, it was a trap all along! Listen, Donut. Vic told me all about the blue plot. That fella Tucker is gonna make up things, craaazy things about Red and Blue. You can't listen to him, you just can't!"

Riku:" Wait, what are you telling him!?"

"Sarge, what should I do?"

Sarge: Don't let him catch on that you know. Just act like you normally do; wait, not like you, act like someone more brave. 'N smarter. 'N more masculine, for God's sake.

"Okey-dokey Sarge."

* * *

Sarge ends the call, before looking over at Simmons, not noticing the fact that every individual in the room(excluding Simmons and Caboose) were now glaring at him." He's a dead man, Simmons."

"It's okay Sir, I thought that you two were getting too close anyway, and that's not good for the chain of command." Simmons said, giving his leader a thumbs up.

"Maybe you-" Before Sarge could finish what he was trying to say...Riku uses the end of his katana's handle to strike the Red soldier in the neck from behind, instantly knocking him out as he fell towards the floor.

"Sarge!" Simmons yelled out, before he pointed his gun at the Young Huntsmen." Why did you do that!? Vic was right, the Blu-" Before he could fire, Hitomi grabbed Simmons' wrist and twisted it, causing him to let go of his gun. She instantly grabbed the gun, and pointed it at the soldier in maroon armor." H-Hitomi?"

"Simmons, I'm really sorry about this..." Hitomi said, as she lowered the gun."...but we need to get in contact with the others. I know you look up to Sarge a lot, even to the point that you would blindly follow any order he gave you, either it be killing someone or...But now is not the time for this crap! Please Simmons, can't you and the Reds drop this stupid feud with the Blues and help us reunite with our friends? Help us get back to Vale and protect it from whatever's trying to destroy it!?" Hitomi's face of anger soon softened and became one of a pleading soul." Please Simmons, help us?"

Simmons stared at Hitomi for several minutes before he lowered his head in both shame. Every individual in the room(excluding Caboose) had their eyes set on the soldier in maroon armor"...Try to open the teleporter to them. I'll see if I can locate the other armor."

"Understood." Ilivane said, as he turned to walk towards the portal.

Hitomi smiled, while she gave the gun back to Simmons." Thank you, Simmons." Simmons took the gun back, but refused to look at her.

Ilivane walked towards Sarge's helmet, which was connected to the portal...only to notice Caboose raises up the button for Church's armor." Yeah! More button pushing!"

"Ah! Caboose don't touch that!" Ilivane yelled, alerting the other individuals in the room. Riku and the Captain quickly pulled out their weapons, as they joined Ilivane who was now looking on in somewhat fear.

"This is the button to find Church!" Caboose yelled, before he presses the button.

"Oh no...this can not be happening..."

"Did he just do what I think he did?!" Riku yelled in outrage.

"Guards!" The Captain shouted, only for a number of guards to barge into the room." Arrest that man in blue armor at once!"

"Church is going to be so happy with me!" Caboose cheered in excitement...before he was tackled to the ground by a small group of guards.

* * *

 **(Chaos Shrine: Ruined Cell)**

In the dark dungeon cell, silence had completely engulfed the area as Oliver, Church, and Grif(who was lying down) were seated across from Sarah, who was on the opposite side starring at her in-mates with caution. Oliver's right Gauntlet was cracked and seemed damage, as the young Huntsmen looked up at the young woman. The only faint sound that echoed throughout the cell was some dripping water.

"...So, how long have you been here?" Oliver asked Sarah. The young woman continued to stare at him, before she lowered her gaze."...Not that much of a talker huh?"

Silence fell upon the room again, as Oliver went back to his own priorities. Sarah looked up at the three strangers that had somehow invaded her dungeon cell. She lowered her head in thought-"...(impressive belch)" only for her mind to come to a halt, as she looked up at the three individuals...Oliver pointed his finger at the soldier in cobalt armor that was seated next to him.

"Nice. I bet I can beat it." Grif commented, as another faint sound began to set into the room. This sound emerged from...Church's stomach.

Church's stomach began to tick away with a metallic sound echoing inside of him." Uhgow, I wonder what caused that."

"Hey Church, do you know your stomach is ticking?" Oliver asked the Blue soldier.

Before Sarah could open her mouth...the sound of a door opening shattered the silence that had engulfed the room. The four turned to the outside of that lied beyond the dungeon cells. The faint sound of metal feet approached them...Soon, a large shadow figure crept upon the dungeon cell, causing the four to look on in horror. Sarah knew who the shadow was, and started to back away to the end of the cell. The shadow walked to the cell, and used an unknown item to start a small torch, allowing for the trio to get a good luck at their supposed captor.

The fire revealed a man in a set of gray armor with a horned helm and blue cloak. The red eyes from his helmet shined in the dark. Arched on his back was a gigantic sword, the kind of which Oliver had never seen before. Sarah began to grit her teeth in fear, as Church looked closely a realized who the figure was." Holy s**t...I don't believe it.

"Garland..." Sarah muttered, as the armored man placed a hand on the dungeon cell.

"So...it seems we have new visitors, lady Sarah." Garland said, with a tint of joy filling his voice.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, more set up with this chapter. Here, we were given the return of O'Malley(he made his introduction in Grimm Eclipse), and it seems that he is working together with Vic. We also have the start of a potential character arc that surrounds both the Reds and Blues. But I have a lot to explain, so please allow me.**

 **First, the section regarding Ilivane and his party. I know a lot of you are going to be angry when it comes to the backstory and history that was brought up in this chapter, so I should explain myself. Okay, here goes...In RWBY Volume 4(in my opinion a volume that is mostly filler and was somewhat unnecessary) there was a World of Remnant that was released before the last three episodes called The Great War. I'm going to be honest with you all...I hated that episode. The entire backstory sounded very fabricated, as it was trying to make it look like Vale was the heroic kingdom during the war.**

 **I believe if it was someone besides Qrow telling the story, they would make it look like their kingdom ended the war. That would have been great, but RT is saying that what we got is the official history of the Great War. This is one of the many changes that I have to make to the RWBY Lore. I'm sorry guys, but there are somethings that I need to change, some of these you may already know. If you all want, I will go more into detail with this in my next Author's Note a few chapters from now.**

 **Next, in regards to Sarge, Caboose, and Simmons. This chapter begins the character arc that all the Reds and Blues will go through in Volume 3. This arc will mostly see them evolve past the phase of their feud as the see the bigger scenario around them. This decision was made due to a complaint that I hear constantly from RvB fans: The Reds and Blues never change or they remain the same throughout the series. RT has tried this concept and there were times it led to some good development, and some that was just terrible(the biggest example of this comes from Tucker in Season 15. I'm sorry, but he came off as a dick throughout the whole season. He was acting like an ass to everyone, especially Wash and Carolina, the former of which he had to form an understanding with, creating a friendship between the two). So, I hope this decision will satisfy you all...hopefully.**

 **Also, in regards to the Captain and the head of the Manor. To be honest, I couldn't give his lordship a name mostly due to the fact that the king of Cornelia in Final Fantasy I doesn't really have a name...he's just called King of Cornelia. As for the Captain, he does have a name, and it will be revealed soon.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss the structure of Volume 3. As of right now, some of you are seeing these events as filler and while they may seem like that, it really isn't. Allow me to explain. The events that we are seeing right now are connected to Grimm Eclipse, which is the prologue to Volume 3. As for the villains(O'Malley, the Wild Rose Rebellion, and Garland) they all have a major role to play in the overall volume, especially the WRR. Their purpose lies with the White Fang, the Kingdom of Vale, the Council, and to some extent Ozpin. This will be explored more in Phase II.**

 **Garland and O'Malley's goals will be displayed more in the next few chapters. And finally, the main purpose of this storyline right now is to see our heroes reunite with one another so they can prepare for the upcoming battle. So as you see, this is why the beginning of Volume 3 is not filler. It is the start of a much grander story.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._ **


	5. Chapter 4: You're the Bomb, yo

**Chapter 4: You're the Bomb, Yo!**

* * *

 **(Location: Shrine)**

In a room enshrouded in darkness, the armored knight named Garland sat on the steps of a small staircase, where a lone chair stood at the top. Garland stared down at his gigantic sword...as a figure cloaked in a dark hood walked towards him. The armored knight noticed their presence and slowly held his head up.

"...The Empress is a goddess of discord-destined to rule this world." The hooded figure said, as they looked down at Garland." Is she not?"

"Indeed." Garland said while nodding in agreement." Our objective is clear: to discover the road to dawn and bring balance to the world."

"The conflict will be brought to an end as soon as she regains her lost strength. It is only a matter of time until all the pieces are in place for victory." The hooded figure turned away from the armored knight." And yet...Something does not feel right. Garland...are you truly worthy of her trust?"

Garland held his head down in thought for a few seconds."...Of course, my lord. I promise...I will find the road to dawn before Salem's pathetic scouts." The armored knight raised his gigantic sword in the air." This, I swear."

* * *

 **(Chaos Shrine: Dungeon Cells)**

The sound of a door opening shattered the silence that had engulfed the room. The four turned to the outside of that lied beyond the dungeon cells. The faint sound of metal feet approached them...Soon, a large shadow figure crept upon the dungeon cell, causing the four to look on in horror. Sarah knew who the shadow was, and started to back away to the end of the cell. The shadow walked to the cell, and used an unknown item to start a small torch, allowing for the trio to get a good luck at their supposed captor.

The fire revealed a man in a set of gray armor with a horned helm and blue cloak. The red eyes from his helmet shined in the dark. Arched on his back was a gigantic sword, the kind of which Oliver had never seen before. Sarah began to grit her teeth in fear, as Church looked closely and realized who the figure was." Holy s**t...I don't believe it."

"Garland..." Sarah muttered, as the armored man placed a hand on the dungeon cell.

"So...it seems we have new visitors, lady Sarah." Garland said, with a tint of joy filling his voice. He turned to face his other three 'guests'."...Now then, tell me who you are."

The three remain silent for a few seconds, before Grif elbows Oliver's arm, causing the Huntsmen to groan in annoyance." We're from the kingdom of Vale."

"Correction, _he's_ from the kingdom of Vale." Church corrected while pointing at Oliver. He then gestured towards himself and Grif." The two of us are from the Kingdom of Atlas."

"Correction-correction, we _used_ to be from the kingdom of Atlas." Grif commented, holding up his left hand." The military recently fired us."

"Great red, why don't you tell everyone our life story."

"Hey, I'm just telling em' the truth. Sorry that I'm not a liar like you, blue."

"Oh shu-"

" **Silence!** " Garland yelled, causing the two to stop their small argument, as they both turn to face the armored knight." You've already answered my question. And on the contrary, I already knew you two are members of the Atlas Military. You're both wearing SPARTAN Type-I armor. Now that you have answer my question, be silent!" Before Church could counter this with a comeback, the armored knight turned to face Sarah." Now then, are done running away from your fate Lady Sarah?"

The young woman looked up at Garland and glared at him."...I do not intend to run from anything."

"Hmm...Then prove your cause. Your destiny is at hand, milady." Garland let out a low chuckle."...We might as well enjoy it. Tell me, can you overcome your own fate?"

Sarah quickly stood up from where she was seated." Enough of your nonesense!"

Garland starred at her while the trio sat to the side, watching their argument/strange conversation play out."...You truly believe that you can save this world?"

"That is precisely my cause! The hope of every being that lives in the four kingdoms has not been crushed yet."

Hearing this caused Garland to chuckle yet again, as he turned away from the anger-filled glare that Sarah was giving him." What a fool. What you hope for is nothing but an illusion. Purse it, and it will run. You may draw near, but never obtain it."

"What!?"

"Eventually, you will see...the truth behind this conflict...and the world will betray you. Yes...it will betray all of us!" Before Garland could continue, the sound of a door opening was heard. A few seconds later, a red soldier(who was also carrying a small torch) ran up to the armored knight." What is it?"

"Sir, Master Lich and Lady Marilith have just arrived." The red soldier said while saluting to him." They are waiting for you in the Main Hall of the Shrine."

"Wait, a red soldier!?" Grif yelled in shock and surprise.

Church looked closely at the insignia(a red snowflake) on the red soldiers left shoulder, despite being surrounded by darkness. He then sees it, as realization hangs over him." Wait, he's a member of the Sidewinder Red Team!" He then looks over at his two comrades." you guys, we're on Sidewinder!"

"Good. Increase the security around the dungeon." Garland looked back at his four prisoners."...Do not forget my words milady. It is just an illusion.(He looks over at the unlikely trio) As for you three, if you can prove your worth and show me that you have a strong will, I may consider letting you out." The armored kngith turned to the red soldeir." Also, do something about this ticking noise that I keep hearing. It is starting to annoy me." The red soldier gave him a quick nod, before he and Garland left the Dungeon Cells. After their departure, the ticking noise from Church's stomach increases it's volume.

"Guys wait!" Grif yelled as he ran towards the dungeon bars." I'm a red too, I'm a red! I don't even know these guys! Come on, let me out."

Church slowly turned to look at the Red sodlier."...Thanks for the support, Grif. Way to be a team player."

"Hey, I gotta think about myself here."

"There's no "I" in team, Grif."

"Yeah, there's no "U" either. So I guess if I'm not on the team, and you're not on the team, nobody's on the God damn team. The team sucks!"

Church let out an annoyed sigh before he looked over in the direction Garland and the red soldier left in." What I can't figure out is why the reds are still here. Tex already wiped out all the blues. Why wouldn't they just pull out? And then there's that Garland guy...If I remember correctly, he's was exiled from Atlas under some pretty shady crimes."

Grif ignored the section about Garland and focused on the red team." As someone who's taken orders from Red Command for the last three years, trust me, it's not that surprising."

Oliver was leaning against the wall, groaning in annoyance due to the antics of Church and Grif. He then looked over at Sarah, who was sitting in the right corner of the room. A face of defeat hung over her, as the young Huntsmen let out a low sigh before asking the Heiress a question.

"Hey." Oliver said, snapping the young female out of her faze. She quickly looks up at him." These guys are pretty noisy, huh?"

Sarah starred at Oliver at confusion."...Um, you were also quite loud a little while ago as well."

"Oh, hehehe...your right." Oliver agreed with a small chukle, as he placed his hands behind his head." Well, looks like we're stuck in this cell until someone comes to get us outta here. Which, I'm pretty sure someone _is_ on their way to get us."

"What makes you so certain of that?"

"I would call it plot armor, but in a situation like this..." Oliver starred at the young Heiress for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face." We have comrades that are smart enough to figure out a way to find us...hopefully." Sarah continued to stare at the young Huntsmen in confusion, as she was put of by his sudden calm nature."...damn, that sounded crappy."

* * *

 **(Cornelia Manor: Study)**

Sarge, Caboose(their hands were cuffed by metal chains) and Simmons were standing to the side, while Ilivane, Riku, and Hitomi were discussing their next plan to the head of the manor, and the Captain. Simmons looks back at Hitomi and the others before turning to face the two cuffed soldiers. Caboose's helmet was connected to the teleporter, allowing for the portal to remain open.

"Okay, so we traced the bomb activation signal to Sidewinder." Ilivane said, as he turned to face the leader of Red Team." How much time do we have left Sarge? We need to know in order to allow the others to meet up with us."

Hitomi held up her scroll, which was dialed towards Donut's number." Okay Donut, once we give you the signal, we'll open up the portal to the bomb's signal."

Donut:" (through the scroll)Okay! Everyone here is set to transport."

Tucker:" (through the scroll) I'm not going through that thing. I'm serious."

Kasumi:" (through the scroll) I'm sorry Tucker, but this is the only way to rejoin the others."

Sarge stepped forward to speak, as Simmons and Caboose followed him." We need to get there as soon as possible." He then turned to look over at Ilivane." Did you set the teleporter to take them straight to Sidewinder?"

"I had Simmons walk Donut through it." Ilivane answered. Sarge turned to face Simmons, as he waited for a true answer.

"He says he did everything right, but I figure they have a fifty/fifty chance of ending up in Sidewinder, or in the middle of the ocean." Simmons said while shaking his head in disapproval.

"What about us?"

"I programmed ours myself. We're fine."

"I find the risks acceptable."

"Don't worry, there won't be any risks for us this time!" Hitomi said, confidence filling her voice.

"...Dang it. I actually wanted some risks."

Donut:" I never knew a Phillips screwdriver was the X one. Do you think it's named after a guy named Phillip? That guy Phillip must have a fucked-up-shaped head!"

Tucker:" Yeah. Screw this, I'm walking."

Tex:" Like hell you are. Someone restrain him."

"Alright, then let's move out!" Riku yelled, as he placed a hand on his katana. He pulled it out and cut the chains that bound Sarge and Caboose's hands together.

The Captain watched Ilivane and the others prepare for their next battle, slowly clenching his fist in frustration. The head of the manor noticed this, as the Captain turned to face him." Sir, I know that you all ne-"

Before he could finish, his lordship held up his left hand and spoke." Young travelers." He said, gaining the attention of Ilivane, Riku, and their allies. They each turn to face him, as the Captain stands back." Before you all set forward, I have some words of wisdom for you." His lordship turned to face the open portal." Warriors that live on the other side of this portal, please head my words as well."

Donut:" Wait, what's going on?"

Tucker:" I think some old geezer is saying random crap. Welp, time to wal-"

Tex:"(on the other side, Tex punches Tucker in the stomach)Can you shut it for one sec? Okay old man, I don't know who you are but you have our attention."

The head of the manor nodded to this before he stood up from his seat."...Though we have been defeated by Garland, I understand that his goals are something that must not happen. His brutal agenda will destroy the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself."

"What is he going on about?" Simmons whispered to Hitomi.

"I have no idea, but we should at least hear him out."

The head of the manor turned to face the Captain." Captain."

"Ah, yes sir?" The captain said, as he quickly got to his knees.

"...you have my premission to accompany them on their mission."

"W-What!? But sir-"

"Please, allow me to continue." His lordship said, holding up his hand." I am not a man that believes in destiny, but no matter what I do...the chains of fate continue to follow me. Though I would go to save Sarah myself, my age is the barrier that prevents me from doing so...I know of your eternal commitment to my daughter. I know deep down in my old soul that you would lay down your life to protect her." Hearing this caused the Captain to lower his head in shame."...I also am aware of your family heritage, and the bloodline that you carry from Vale." The Captain looks up in shock and surprise, while Ilivane watched in silent intrigue.

Tucker:" I thought he had something he wanted to tell us? All I'm hearing is some random soap-opera crap."

Donut:" Be quiet, this is getting kinda good."

The head of the manor walked up to the Captain and placed a hand on his shoulder." Your mother confided in me before her passing." His lordship smiled at the Captain."...Zest, I have watched you grow from an innocent child to a strong and confident young man. You are worthy of the title that has been given to you. I have faith in you, my boy. So...rise, fulfill your duty and save my daughter. Undone the false history created by your family and forge a true one. Go forth Captain Zest, and become what your family failed to be...a true Warrior."

The now named Zest stared at the head of the manor for a few seconds, before giving him a confident nod. He quickly stands up and turns to walk away, leaving the room as the others watched on in silence.

"As for the rest of you..." The head of the manor said, gaining their attention."...As Captain Zest embarks on this journey to save my daughter, I ask once again that you assist him in this matter. Please, I implore you...defeat Garland, and make sure that both Sarah and Zest return safely."

Sarge stepped forward...and gives his lordship a single nod." I don't understand any of this weird talk about balance and family...but I do understand the pride of a soldier. As the leader of the Atlas Red Team, I promise you that we'll do everything in our power to get your daughter back. I may not be some expert when it comes to family...but I know how it feels for a parent to be seperated from their child."

"I thank you Sargent."

Sarge turned to face Ilivane, Riku, and the other individuals that were in the room." Listen up everyone, we have a mission to complete! So let's gear up and head out!" The leader of the Red Team turned to face the portal." Don't worry Grif, Church, Lady Sarah and random school kid, here comes the cavalry! Hyaaaaa!" He runs through the portal...only to emerge from it a few seconds later."Hyaaaaa- oh!"

"Oh, sorry sir." Simmons said, as he walked towards Caboose's helmet and resets the signal of the portal." I accidently set it to the wrong signal, hehehe...Um, you can enter the portal now."

"Oh...well, heads up evil-doers; here we come to save the diya-ah forget it, let's just go."

The doors to the Study opened, causing the others to turn towards them. They see Zest, no longer wearing armor and was in different attire. He was wearing a simpler crimson armor with no cape or skirt, shorter gauntlets that show a black under shirt, and a shorter collar. He also wore no helmet, showing his dark red hair. "He's right." Zest said, as he placed his sword and shield on his back." It's time for us to leave, we all have friends and allies that need to be saved."

"...Wow, you look pretty." Caboose said, causing everyone to look over at him in confusion.

* * *

 **(Oceania: Ruined Mansion)**

Hero, Kasumi, Donut, and Tucker stood in front of a opened portal(that was located in front of the mansion), as Tex walked towards carrying a pair of two familiar weapons(as well as a small backpack). Sheila slowly drove in from behind the Freelancer agent, as Tex rejoined her unusual comrades.

"Good luck everyone, take care." Sheila said, as Tex handed the backpack to Hero." I packed you all lunches for the trip. Don't eat em' all at once!"

"Thanks Sheila, that was really nice of you." Tucker said, as he gave the tank a thumbs up.

Donut shook his head in disapproval." Not really. All my bag had was an air filter and a thermos full of brake fluid."

"Make sure to wash your exhaust pipes every day." Sheila said in a cheerful tone, ignoring Donut's complaint.

"Don't worry, we will." Tex said, as she handed the two familiar weapons to the Young Huntsmen. Hero's eyes went wide in surprise, as the weapons were...Caliburn and Blue Wave, his own weapons. He looks up at the Freelancer, who only gives him a slight nod. Hero looks down at the sword and rod before slowly taking them from Tex, who let's out a light sigh as she quickly pulls her hand away. The Freelancer agent then ran through the teleporter, before Donut followed her.

"See ya, Sheila!" Tucker yelled, waving to the tank before he ran into the portal.

Kasumi looked back at the tank." Okay Sheila, we'll see you in the kingdom of Vale. Do you remember the address and name that we gave you?"

"Yes ma'am." Sheila said while moving her cannon." My objective is to journey back to the kingdom of Vale and guard the human named Aerith Gainsborough. I was also told to not let any threat come near her."

"Yes, thank you for doing this." Kasumi smiled at the tank before looking over at the young Huntsmen in training." Are you ready to go, Hero?"

Hero nodded to this." Yes ma'am." Kasumi gives Hero a confident nod before jumping into the portal, as the young Huntsmen looks back at the tank near him." Goodbye Miss Sheila. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I'm thankful for all the help you've done for me and my friends. Be safe on your journey to Vale."

"I will, Hero." Sheila said, as 'she' started to roll away from the mansion." You be safe as well, and I'll be waiting for you all back in Vale." Hero nods to this before turning to face the portal, he takes a deep breath before running into it. Sheila watches as the last member of her party leaves. 'She' lowers her cannon before slowly turning to depart from the mansion...while a figure watches from the roof of the old mansion. A portal opens near the figure, before they enter it...disappearing without a trace.

* * *

 **(Chaos Shrine: Dungeon Cells)**

In the dark Dungeon, Sarah was sitting in her corner while Church(who was on the left side of the room) was writing something on the wall. Oliver was lying next to Sarah, as Grif was standing near the front of the cell...singing a poorly and out of tune song , annoying his inmates." Nobody knows, the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows but Jesus."

"Will you shut up?" Church asked in annoyance, as he stood up.

"You just can't face the fact that I've adjusted to life on the inside! I'm hard now!"

"Please, give me a break."

"As the prison bitch, I would not expect you to understand."

Sarah shook her head in annoyance, as she looked down at Oliver who was covering his ears in annoyance."...How can you put up with these two?" She asked the Huntsmen.

"This is my first time working with them..." Oliver said, looking up at the young Heiress." And after today, I'll be surprised if they're still like this." The young Panterra boy quickly sat up and massaged his neck."...What about you? You alright?"

"What?" Sarah stared at Oliver in confusion before lowering her gaze." Um...I'm fine. As long as I'm in here, Garland won't kill me..."

"So what's the deal? Why did this Garland guy kidnap you?"

The young Heiress looked down at the old floor as her gaze became a bit hollow. Oliver noticed this and was left in confusion."...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the reason as to why I'm here."

Before any of the four could say anything...the sound of gunfire soon echoed around them. This sound was soon followed by screams of pain, as one of the red soldiers(who was in salmon-colored armor) ran into the Dungeon, quickly closing the door behind him. He looked up to see that their four prisoners were still present.

"What's going on out there?" Church asked, only for the red soldier to not answer his question.

"Oh man, maybe our crew's come to bust us out of the joint." Grif said in an excited tone, as he looked over at Church." I don't know if I can live on the outside though any more Church. I'm all institutionalized and shit." Sarah and Oliver quickly stood up, the former's face being covered in fear and concern.

"I don't know. Sounds like whoever's fighting them is winning. That can't possibly be our guys."

Grif then looked over at the red soldier that was guarding the door." Hey screw, aren't you gonna go help your buddies? Oink oink?"

The soldier quickly arms his gun and opens the door, running through it... only to be punched a few seconds later, as the impact could be heard by Sarah and the trio. The door hung open, allowing for light to emerge into the room as the four listen carefully to the sound of approaching footsteps. The sound grew louder...the door began to slowly open fully by itself, allowing for a gust of wind and snow to blow into the room. Oliver and Church walked up to the front of the cell, as the footsteps came closer to them...only for the sound to come to a complete stop. A switch being flipped was heard...de-cloaking the figure that was now standing in front the cell...the figure was Freelancer agent Wyoming. His sudden appearance caused Oliver to jump back in surprise.

"Hello Church." Wyoming said, greeting the Blue soldier as he wiped of some snow that was on him.

"Wyoming? What're you doing here?" Church asked the Freelancer, causing Oliver and Sarah to look over at the Blue soldier in confusion.

"Been hired to do a job with your little friend Tucker. Seems he's discovered some information that someone else isn't happy about."

"Hey Church, who the hell is this?" OLiver asked his 'comrade'.

"Aw, he's just some scumbag bounty hunter that was in the same division as Tex.

Hearing the name of his former associate caused Wyoming to let out a small chuckle." Ah yes, dear Tex. After I take care of your little friend Tucker, I'll be taking care of her as well."

Church walked up to the front of the cell, and grabbed the bars." When I get out of here-"

"But you won't." Wyoming said, before slowly turning to face the opened door." Everyone here is dead now. Well, apparently the generals of this small army have fled the area. I didn't see this, but judging by how the reds called out to this Garland...I assume he was only using him." Wyoming glanced over at Church and noticed Oliver and Sarah behind him." No one even knows where you are. So I suppose now you'll just have to starve to death...Cheerio." He flips a switch on his helmet, causing him to turn invisible.

Church quickly turns to face the other inmates in the cell." We gotta find a way to escape!"

Grif held his head down in thought." If only we had bedsheets."

"There's no window. What good is tieing together bedsheets gonna do us?"

"Who said anything about tieing them together? I wanna take a nap. If I have to die of hunger, I wanna do it in my sleep."

As the two continued to argue, Oliver looked over at Sarah and shrugged."...Should we stop them?"

"Nah, I say we let them kill each other." Oliver commented with a small smile, only for it to disappear when Sarah gives him a disproving glare."...Aw, but their so annoying!"

* * *

 **(Sidewinder: Ruined Blue Base)**

Inside the empty and ruined Sidewinder Blue Base, a quiet aura was felt throughout the area. This silence was soon disturbed by the sound electricity...as in a small room(where a large hole was located in the ceiling) an unknown portal had opened up. Ilivane, Riku, Hitomi, Zest, Sarge, Simmons and Caboose came running out of the portal. The seven warriors came to a slow stop , and began to look around the area they were now in.

"Where are we?" Hitomi asked, as she looked up at the ceiling, noticing a few falling snow flakes in the air." It's snowing..."

"This is Sidewinder." Sarge said while walking ahead of his teammates." I can tell by the air and cold weather."

"You can?" Riku asked in confusion.

Simmons held up Caboose's helmet, as he discovered another signal that was passing through the portal. He turned face the portal as the other looked back at him." Okay, here they come." The soldier in maroon armor said.

A few seconds later... Tex emerged from the portal. She gave Ilivane, Riku, and the others a quick glance before running pass them, leaving the room. Donut comes running out of the portal, shaking his head in discomfort...while Tucker emerges from the same portal, covered in...strange black liquid that inflected pain throughout his body.

"Hi guys!" Donut cheered, waving to the others." I knew you guys could get us here! I guess those hands of yours aren't just for touching your-"

"D-Donut!" Simmons yelled out, as he quickly looked over at Hitomi and Sarge, before facing his teammate." Uh, it's good to see you again, Donut! I-I hope you didn't screw up anything while we were separated!"

Tucker falls to his knees, dropping his gun in the process." OW, crap!"

"What's all that black stuff on your armor?"

The soldier in aqua armor looked up to see that Donut had none of the black liquid on his armor." Just me? What the f**k?"

Caboose quickly ran towards his teammate and pulled him up, ignoring the fact that he was in pain." Tucker, I am so glad to see you. Here. Let me help you clean your armor off, by rubbing you all over."

Despite being in pain,Tucker gives his teammate a slow nod, before the two of run off.

"Ooh ooh, let me help!" Donut said with a raised hand, as he began to run after the two Blue soldiers.

Caboose:" Absolutely, Admiral Buttercrust."

Soon Kasumi and Hero emerged from the portal(which then lets out an electric current before disappearing), the former feeling a sudden jolt course through her body, while Hero shivers due to the weird feeling of traveling in a portal. "Whoa...I never want to do that again." Kasumi said, before looking over at Hero." What about you, Hero? Are you okay?"

Hero slowly nods to this, giving his friend a reassuring smile." Don't worry Kasumi, I'm fine." Kasumi smiles at the young Huntsmen, as she calms her body after jolt-like feeling fades away.

Ilivane/Riku/Hitomi:" Hero!"

The two turn to see their friends run towards them. Hitomi runs up to Hero, and pulls him into a bear hug. The two members of Team HIRO reach their leader(as he is being crushed by Hitomi's hug) and smile upon his return. Sarge and Simmons looked at each other in confusion, while Zest watched the scene play out, allowing for a small smile to appear on his face.

Kasumi giggled at this, before she stepped forward to tap Hitomi's shoulder." Okay Hitomi, you can let him go now."

"Oh! Sorry!" Hitomi said, as she released Hero from her bear hug. The young Huntsmen took a few seconds to catch his breath, while Ilivane gently patted Hero on the back.

"Take a deep breath, Hero." Ilivane said with a smile. Hero looks up at his teammate, as Riku joins them. He quickly sits up and smiles at his two friends.

"Ilivane! Riku!" Hero said as he smiled at his two teammates." You two are okay!"

"Were we ever in any real trouble?" Riku said with a confident smile." But to be honest, we're more happy about you. We didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

"He woke up a bit after you all left." Kasumi said, as she joined the three.

"That's quite good to hear." Ilivane then pulled out the shield that he obtained from Cornelia Manor. He smiled to himself before handing the weapon to Hero." This is for you. Consider it a...'welcome back' gift."

Hero slowly took the sheild from his teammate, and stared at it in awe. The young Huntsmen looked up at his friend with a smile that symbolized his graditude." T-Thank you, Ilivane."

Sarge:" Ahem!"

The five stop their conversation and turn to face the Red soldier, as he walked up to them." As much as I hate to interrupt this sweet and tender reunion, we have a rescue to take care of!"

"Oh, y-yes sir." Hero said, as he quickly put the shield away. He looks over at Ilivane, Riku, and Hitomi." Kasumi's already filled me in on what's been going on. I'm sorry you all had to go through this."

Ilivane placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder." Don't worry Hero, we've all been through our own hardship...especially you." He then looks over at the leader of Red Team." Sargent, is it alright if we take a few minutes to explain our current situation to Hero? I promise that we won't be long."

Sarge stares at the young Huntsmen for a few seconds before giving him a single nod." Fine, just be quick about it. Simmons and I will be outside." The Sargent said as he turned to face Simmons." Let's go Simmons." Simmons nodded to this, before Sarge left the room.

Simmons looked over at Hitomi, then at Hero."...Stay away from her, she's mine." Hero and the others stare at Simmons in confusion before he turns to walk after his leader. Zest looked over at the young Huntsmen and remained silent as the others explained their current predicament to Hero. However...he noticed the sword that Hero carried on his back, as it brought a familiar aura to him.

* * *

 **(Sidewinder: Blue Base)**

Outside of the ruined Blue Base, Caboose and Donut were washing the black liquid off of Tucker's armor. However, the three were unaware to the fact that a familiar figure was watching them. This figure was...Wyoming, who was spying on the three soldiers through the crosshair of his sniper rifle from a high hilltop. The Freelancer agent lowered his weapon and released a small chuckle.

"Hmm, I don't see him. Perhaps they've disguised him somehow." Wyoming said, as he placed his weapon on the ground." Well played."...What Wyoming did not know was that...Agent Texas(Alison) was watching him from afar.

"Gotcha."

* * *

On a small cliffside that hangs near the Chaos Shrine, Sarge and Simmons walk onto it and gazes out towards the ruined castle. The wind around them blew furiously, as Zest, the Huntsmen students, Kasumi, and Hitomi join them shortly after. The captain stepped forward and joined the two Red soldiers, before his gaze centered on the Chaos Shrine. While Zest and the other warriors set their sites on the targeted location, Simmons pulls Sarge to the side.

"So what's the plan, Sarge?" Simmons quietly asked, making sure the others could not hear him.

"First, we need to locate Church and get that bomb defused." Sarge said, as he raised his gun." Then we can find Lopez, download our plans, and get back to fighting the blues."

"And find Grif."

"...What?"

"And we also need to find Grif. Right sir?

Sarge held his head down in thought." Well, not every plan is perfect, so I suppose we could accidentally find Grif along the way."

Zest:" I'm afraid you may need to change your plans."

The two turned to see Zest walk towards them, as the eyes of every individual in that small area were now on them." If it's alright with you two, I would like to explain a much better method of executing our plan." Simmons and Sarge stare at each other for a few before the former gives the Captain a single nod." Thank you." He turns to face the warriors in full view." Okay...east of here is a small town called Melmond. It's mostly known for the rotting land that surrounds it."

"Why's that?" Hitomi asked.

"The rotting land is due to the actions of an unknown being named Lich.(Zest used his left foot to shove some of the snow on the ground out of the way...revealing rotten grass) To the people of the four Kingdoms, he may seem like a minor criminal. However, to use who live in the outside world, he is far worse...But nonetheless, in the town lies a scholar named Dr. Unne. He has the access to a very unique airship. Once we save Lady Sarah and your allies, we will make way to the town and meet with the doctor."

"Wait, why can't we use the teleporter to get back to Cornelia?" Riku asked the captain.

Zest looked over at Simmons, giving him a face that stated:' please explain it to them'. The soldier in maroon armor let out a low sigh before stepping forward." Due to all the wire works that I had to go through in order to connect the helmets with the teleporter, I pretty much fried the portal..."

"Meaning?"

"...We're stuck here."

"We are!?" Hero said in shock and surprise, while Ilivane looked over at his Faunus teammate.

"Hmm, no turning back, it seems."

"Yeah." Riku nodded to this.

"Does everyone understand our situation?" Zest asked, as he turned to look over the Chaos Shrine." We retrieve our allies, head for the town of Melmond, obtain the airship from Dr. Unne and leave Sidewinder. After that, we'll meet with an ally of his lordship on the Cardia Islands." The captain turns to face his new allies." So, any questions?"

Hero looked over at his friends, each of which gave him a face of determination. The young Huntsmen then stepped towards the captain, as he gave him a confident nod." We're all ready for this. Let's go save our friends." Zest nodded to this with a small smile, before he noticed Caboose, Donut, and Tucker join them on the cliffside.

"There, he's all clean." Caboose said as he gestured towards the now cleaned Tucker.

"Yep, it took a while but we finally got rid of all that black stuff." Tucker said, before he faced the soldier in pink armor."...Though, you didn't need to spend so much time on the codpiece, Donut."

"A three-coat waxing is just my way of saying I care." Donut stated in a cheerful tone, before he turned to face the others." So, what did we miss?"

* * *

In the dark dungeon, where the only light came from the door that was left open, Grif was now hanging on the metal bars of the cell. The ticking sound from Church's stomach continued to echo throughout the room, as Oliver and Sarah stood a good distance away from him.

The soldier in cobalt began to walk towards the Red soldier." Okay Grif, I've been putting something off that I can do to help us escape, but, I gotta warn you, it might scare you a little bit."

"You want scary, you should try showering in cell block C. Those guys are animals.

"Alright." Church looks back at the two teens that were standing in the back of the dungeon cell." The same goes for you two. I'm about to do some freaky s**t. So, I don't want you kids to feel like your uh...experiencing a poltergeist." The two looked at each other in confusion, before Oliver shrugged it off.

As the four conversed, two cloaked figures walked into the dungeon and stood in front of the cell, despite the fact that the other individuals were oblivious to their presence. The smaller figure looked up at its partner, as they nodded and pulled out a small key. The taller figure used the key to unlock the large cell door, freeing it's four prisoners.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Church turned to face the front of the cell...only for himself and the other three to notice that it was already open.

"Hey, the doors are open!" Oliver cheered, as he ran towards Grif and Church. Sarah saw this and stepped forward with caution.

"You opened the doors? That wasn't scary at all." Grif commented.

"What? I didn't do that." Church said, as he turned to face the open cell door." Somebody on the outside must have done it."

?:" Wow, I guess you Reds and Blues aren't that stupid."

"Wait, who said that?"

The two figures walked into the cell, causing the trio to get on the offensive. The taller figure holds out their hand, before reaching for the back of their cloak. The figure pulls out a blade that causes Oliver to gaze at with familiarity. Sarah looks over at the young Huntsmen, and notices that... he is wearing a smile of genuine excitement." Haha! It's about time! I was startin' to get a little bored!"

"Wait, you know these two?" Church asked Oliver, as he and Grif lowered their guns.

"Hey, you guys should know who we are as well." The smaller figure said.

"Okay then, who the hell are you?"

"No time." The taller figure stated, as they hung their blade over their shoulder." Now come on, we need to get going." The two figures quickly turned and ran out of the cell. Oliver looks back at Sarah and gives her a confident nod, as he followed the two figures. The Heiress stared at the young Huntsmen for a bit, before she decided to join him. Church follows the four, as Grif looks back at the now empty cell before turning to run after his party.

Grif:" Freedom, it smells so sweet! Let's go rob a liquor store on the way home."

* * *

 **(Sidewinder: Chaos Shrine)**

From afar, Wyoming was watching the main party walk towards the ruined Chaos Shrine through his sniper rifle He kept the crosshair solely on Tucker, who was now fully clean. The Freelancer agent lowered his rifle, as he let out a low chuckle. However...Wyoming was unaware of the fact that Tex was slowly sneaking up from behind him.

"Well, there we are, mate." Wyoming said to himself, as Tex aimed her gun at the Freelancer from a close range."...Oh bother."

"Hello Wyoming." Tex said, as Wyoming slowly stood up, holding up his hands." Why don't you stop pointing that gun at my friend."

"Allison, good to see you. How's our good friend Omega?"

"You tell me. He hired you, didn't he?"

"Now how did you know that?"

"When someone lives in your head for a few years, you get to know him." Tex loaded her gun and aimed it at Wyoming's head." Where is he?"

"Oh, he'll be along shortly."

...Fire erupted from behind Tex, as she quickly turned to see...a hooded figure standing behind her. Before the Freelancer agent could react, the mysterious figure raised their left hand...as fire erupted from it. The figure uses this chance to punch Tex in the stomach, causing the female Freelancer to lose her sight and feel a burning pain in her chest. Tex falls to her knees and passes out on the ground. At this moment, O'Malley(Wiz), Boomstick, Lopez, and another hooded figure joined the flame-wielder and Wyoming.

"Very shortly."

"...Oh crap..." Tex commented before sub-coming to her injuries.

Seeing this caused O'Malley to let out an evil laugh." Only now do you realize the folley of your idle chit-! Evil wins! Hahaha! Good sucks an egg." Wiz regained control for a bit, and looked down at the unconscious Tex." I'm really sorry about this si-I mean ma'am- I mean miss!" He then shakes his head, allowing for O'Malley to take control again." Oh shut up."

The flame-wielder looked over at the other hooded figure and gave them a single nod, before they turned to spot the main party, that was heading towards the Chaos Shrine. As the flames extinguished, the figure removed their hood, before leaping from the long cliff...turning themselves into a fire-like serpent that opened it's mouth, unleashing flames that surrounded Hero and the others in a single circle.

"What in tarnations!?" Sarge yelled, as he quickly pulled out his gun.

The serpent emerged from the flames, and rose above the main party. It looked down at it's new victims and unleashed a fearsome roar. The other figure stood outside of the ring of fire, and removed their hood...revealing a man that wore a skull mask(along with a large helmet) with horns emerging from his head. From a far distance...the Hajimon Sect. kunoichi named Ayane was watching the scene play out, while she awaited the right moment to strike...

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Damn, this was a long chapter. But, I had to get through the last bit of set up for the climax of our first story arc. Once again, this chapter like the others has been setting up the first major event of Volume 3: the Battle at Chaos Shrine. As of right now, Hero has rejoined most of his friends, but now he must brave the new enemy that stands between him and his other allies. But I have a few things to explain, so let me get to those points.**

 **First off, there is the character of Garland. As of now, we know that he used to serve the Kingdom of Atlas, and that he is the one that kidnapped Lady Sarah. However, we do discover in this chapter that he is working for a figure called the Empress and is somehow connected to Cinder and her faction. Also, it seems that Sarah has something that Garland is trying to obtain. What is this certain thing, well...only the future will give us the answer. As for the two** **figures that was working alongside O'Malley, many Final Fantasy fans should know who these characters are, or more so...the Fiends they are based off of.**

 **In regards to the Captain, yes I gave him a name. Now, if many have already figured it out...yes, the Captain is a certain characters that we all known from the original Final Fantasy. I took his back story from World of Final Fantasy and expanded on it in HIRO. As for his name: Zest, this is actually the name of the Warrior from the FFI manga. I used this to be a nod to the manga itself. Lastly, the two figures who saved Oliver and his party, their identity will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. But before that, I have a Author's Note to release about what will happen next.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...Keep moving forward.**


	6. Author's Update

**Hey guys, ironfist97 here. I'm here to talk about what's been going on recently and what we can expect to see in the future. Also, sorry for the long wait, had to deal with other circumstances. But anyway, let's get down to business.**

 **First off, let's discuss HIRO. So far Volume 3 has been going well, and I find myself enjoying the story that is being crafted. I know a lot of you are probably complaining that we are seeing too much Final Fantasy/Dead or Alive concept in HIRO right now, and there is a reason for this. Please, allow me to explain. The reason we are seeing an abridged retelling of FFI fused with the story of RvB season 3 is mostly due to the same answer I have stated before.**

 **The Beacon Chronicles is telling the story of both the Beacon Arc(Vol. 1-3) from RWBY and the Blood Gulch Chronicles from Rvb(Seasons 1-5), all while using material from FF and DOA to support the overall story. The FF/DOA aspects of the story comes in with the elements that are being shown right now. The Beacon Chronicles will contain abridged retelling's of the first DOA(Dead or Alive 1) and Final Fantasy I-III.**

 **This is being shown right now, as the main purpose of this introduction arc is to see our heroes reunite with one another. In fact, we are entering the final chapter of this introduction arc. And after this, we will be entering a story arc that I have been highly anticipating since the start of the fanfic. So, I hope you all will enjoy it.**

 **Now, I would like to discuss Brotherhood for a bit. Yes, it is coming back. I'm sorry for putting it on hold, but I needed to sort out and fix the main story. Now that I am going down the same path, I have a chance to return to HIRO: Brotherhood. So, as I stated before, Brotherhood is meant to give us an better introduction to the Characters and the world they live in. It's mostly meant to fill in the Blank Points, events that took place during the Beacon Chronicles. So, look forward to the first chapter to Ilivane's arc.**

 **Alright, let's move on to...Cross Epoch. The first chapter will be released in the next month. Until then, I will be releasing Romance Dawn V2(Version Two). This second pilot will center around characters from two other iconic shonen series: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Rurouni Kenshin. Unlike the first Romance Dawn, this one is canon to the overall story. As for why I am doing this, that will be looked into further in the chapter. Also, I will be releasing several Omake's that give us a short introduction to each of our main characters.**

 **The last subject I will touch on when it comes to Cross Epoch is it's connection to HIRO. Yes, the two series are connected but they are both their own entity. As for the connection itself, that revelation won't be revealed until a certain moment in Volume 3 of HIRO. As for the story of Cross Epoch, the series will be following the main storyline of both Dragon Ball and One Piece(mostly One Piece). However, there will be story arc or moments in the series that will bring in the perspective of another Shonen Jump franchise(there will be a few series that might not be from SJ, but they are still beloved by the anime community).**

 **I know a this seems very skeptical, but I promise that this won't disappoint. This is a project that I have been working on for a while now, and I have been wanting to do it for so long, I just never found the courage to do so. I can honestly say the same thing about HIRO, when it comes to certain aspects of the story. Now, I'm trying to overcome my fear, and tell the stories that I had to tell. So, I hope both HIRO and Cross Epoch do not disappoint you all in the future.**

 **Lastly, I do have two final updates. The first is for HIRO: Volume 4. I can not tell you all what Volume for will be about, mostly due to the fact that it will spoil the end of Volume 3. However, I can give you all the name of the next saga. This saga will span from Vol.4-6. The name of the next major storyline in the series will be known as: the Zenithia Saga. Before anyone ask: No, this does not mean that we will be seeing characters from Dragon Quest in the future. I chose the name to serve as an homage to the beloved JRPG franchise.**

 **My final update lies with another project I have planed for the future. I can't say what it is right now, due to it still being in the works. All I can say is to await for more news in the future.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry about my long absence. I had to take care of school work, and the last two weeks have not been so great, and after all that I just needed a little break. But now, I feel right at home again. So, be on the lookout for the next two chapters of HIRO: Vol.3. I promise that they will be worth the wait.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward, and leave no regrets behind._**


	7. Chapter 5: Make Your Time

**Chapter 5: Make Your Time**

* * *

 **(Sidewinder: Chaos Shrine)**

The flame-wielder looked over at the other hooded figure and gave them a single nod, before they turned to spot the main party, that was heading towards the Chaos Shrine. As the flames extinguished, the figure removed their hood, before leaping from the long cliff...turning themselves into a fire-like serpent that opened it's mouth, unleashing flames that surrounded Hero and the others in a single circle.

"What in tarnations!?" Sarge yelled, as he quickly pulled out his gun.

The serpent emerged from the flames, and rose above the main party. It looked down at it's new victims and unleashed a fearsome roar. The other figure stood outside of the ring of fire, and removed their hood...revealing a man that wore a skull mask(along with a large helmet) with horns emerging from his head. From a far distance...the Hajimon Sect. kunoichi named Ayane was watching the scene play out, while she awaited the right moment to strike.

"Come on, traitor." Ayane whispered to herself." Let's see how you get out of this stupid crap."

The flaming serpent lowered its head, as it continued to eye the main party. The entity soon closed its eyes, while the ring of fire began to fade away, leaving only steam in its wake. Sarge and Zest stepped forward, both of which were on the offensive. As the steam cleared...O'Malley(Wiz), Lopez, Boomstick, and the second hooded figure emerged from beyond it. The flaming serpent appearance soon faded away...leaving a hooded woman in its place. She removed the hood revealing her long golden hair, which matched her strange yet fitting beauty.

"Dude, check out the hottie." Tucker whispered to Simmons." Dibs."

"Tucker, I'm pretty sure she just tried to kill us a few seconds ago." Donut said to the Blue soldier.

"Oh, I forgot..."

O'Malley stepped forward to face the party." Hahahahahahahahaha. You fools have fallen right in to my hands. Only now, do you realize the folly of your follies, hahaha. Prepare for an oblivion, for which there is no preparation!" After saying this, O'Malley unleashed another evil laugh.

Simmons walked towards Zest and Sarge, as he stood in front the two." O'Malley! The Reds and Blues are working together now! You can't hope to beat us."

"Oh, such bravery from a wimp like you." The woman said, chuckling in amusement.

"Can it lady! Who the hell are you anywhere!?"

The woman smiled at the soldier in maroon armor, as she gestured to herself."...my name is Marilith. I am known around the world as the Fiend of Fire." She then looked over at the second hooded figure." And the man standing next to this idiot is named Lich. He is known as the Fiend of Earth." The now named Lich gave the party a single nod, as Zest's eyes went wide in shock and realization.

"Wait, Lich!?" The captain yelled out before he turned to face Marilith." You two are Marilith and Lich!?"

"That is what I just said."

Hitomi looked over at Hero, who was standing next to her." Wait, isn't that guy the same criminal the Captain was talking about earlier?"

"I think so..." Hero said, as he placed a hand on Caliburn.

Zest then pointed his sword at the woman, as she chuckled at his sudden action. You Fiends...you both work for Garland!" The Captain stepped forward, as Marilith gave him an amused smile." Tell me...where is Garland holding Lady Sarah!?"

The Fiend of Fire turned to face her ally." Hey, where is Garland keeping this Lady Sarah?" The Fiend of Earth slowly shook his head, as Marilith glanced back at Zest and the other warriors." See? We don't known where Garland has her."

"Enough with your foolish lies!" Zest growled in anger." Tell me where Garland is right now!?"

"...Fine, if that's what you want to hear." The carefree attitude that clouded Marilith's face soon faded away...as the Fiend of Fire gave the captain an emotionless stare."...Garland is in Onrac right now."

"Onrac?" Simmons asked, as Sarge lowered his gun." You mean the town of calm waves?"

"The one and only."

"Why is Garland in Onrac?" Zest questioned, keeping his sword in place.

The Fiend of Fire looked over at her ally, who slowly steps forward to speak."...He's gone to meet with Kraken and Tiamat."

"The Fiends of Water and Wind..." The Captain quietly said to himself."...Why are the other two Fiends in Onrac?"

"...They are searching for the Temple of Water. Kraken and Tiamat are searching for...the Crystal of Water." As Lich spoke these words, Ilivane stared at the two Fiends in suspicion." This...Lady Sarah, holds the whereabouts of the Crystals. However, I remained unconvinced. Marilith and I both agree...that we should just kill her and be done with this useless kidnapping."

"You shall do no such thing!" Zest tighten the grip on his sword.

Marilith released a small giggle, as she looked up at the warriors with an amused smile." So, there you go. Garland is in Onrac right now. Oh, and don't bother to wait for him...once he's done there, Garland will be heading straight for the Flying Fortress."

"The Flying Fortress?" Hero asked, as Marilith turned to walk towards O'Malley.

"Alright A.I...This is your battle. Lich and I have nothing to do with this." Marilith said with a smile.

"What!?" O'Malley turned to watch her leave." You can't leave! I still need you both for my-"

"We take our orders from Garland...not from some useless A.I." Marilith walked past Lich, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

The Fiend of Earth gave his ally a single nod before they both begin to walk away. However, Lich stops to turn and face the warriors."...Let me tell you all this, you can not defeat us."

"Oh yeah!?" Tucker shouted, before he quickly aimed his gun at the Fiend." Try this asshole!" The soldier in aqua armor fires a bullet at Lich...only for the bullet to be caught by a strand of yellow aura. Lich flicks his hand...causing the aura to fire the bullet back at Tucker, striking him in the chest. The force of the impact sent the Blue Soldier flying into the air. He lands on the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

"Tucker!" Hero called out to him.

"Oh no, Tucker was shot!" Caboose said before he turned to face Lich."...thank you Mr. Skull Face man. He was mean."

Ilivane and Donut ran towards the injured Tucker, as the former realized that the bullet broke through his armor. On the Cliffside, Wyoming was viewing the scene through a camera in his helmet.

"Oh bother." The Freelancer agent turned off his camera setting, before looking over at the unconscious Agent Texas." Well Alison, I believe it is time for me to leave. Apparently those...Fiends took my target away from me." He then walks past Tex, as she begins to groan in pain." After I take care of my debts, I'm coming for you."

Tex slowly looks up, as the Freelancer agent turns invisible. She clutches her stomach as the feeling of pain courses through the female Freelancer Agent. O'Malley watched the two fiends walk away, growling in anger." Argh... You fools! I don't need you! All I need is my metallic friend!

Hearing this caused Boomstick to turn to face the controlled soldier." Wait, what? But...what about me?"

"Be silent you useless fool!" O'Malley pushed Boomstick to the side, and turned to face the silent machine." Lopez, activate weather control routines!"

"Bueno(Okay.)" Lopez said...as lightning began to shoots out of him, before he becomes surrounded in what the others believed were spinning mystic runes.

"Are those runic symbols a sign of some ancient technology?" Simmons said, as the warriors soon got into battle stances.

Wiz regains control of his body and let out a small chuckle." No, I used to draw them on my binder during study hall. I always wanted to use them for something. Aren't they cool?" O'Malley took control again, and growled in anger." Oh, shut up!"

Sarge quickly turned to Simmons, who pulled out a long rifle." Oh, Samson's back hair. They found our secret weapon. I developed a weather control device, but I was missing one critical piece of technology to make it work."

"Hahaha yes. And now that I've located those 'D' batteries, the Universe will be mine! Hahahahaha!"

Upon hearing this, everyone slowly turned to face Sarge, each giving him a look of disappointment."...Are you serious? You couldn't find D batteries." Tucker asked, as the others shook their head.

"Only at gas stations, and they're just so darn expensive there." Sarge said, trying to justify his reasons for installing the system into Lopez.

"Hmm, idiotic fools." Marilith said, as she and Lich watched the small 'would-be' battle play out." Come on, we need to rejoin Garland."

The Fiend of Earth gave his comrade a slow nod before the two turned to walk towards the Chaos Shrine. The signs soon began to spin around Hero and the other warriors. Zest held up hos shield...only to spot the two Fiends, walking away from the small battlefield. The Captain growled in anger, as he started to step forward...only to be pushed back by the mystic signs. Marilith sees this, and laughs at the failed attempt to escape by the Captain.

"Sorry Captain, but we have no interest in you." The Fiend of Fire smiled, as she waved to the warriors." Come find us when you all learn the truth of this pathetic world you live in. Maybe then, we'll give our time of the day."

"Damn you..." Riku growled in anger, while Donut continued to shoot at the mystic signs.

The two Fiends began to walk away...only for Lich to notice two figures running out of the Chaos Shrine. Marilith turn to see the same sight...only for her view to turn sideways, as she soon spotted...her lower half. The Fiend of Fire was cut in half by the figure that was carrying...a single Gunblade. Every individual in the area watched in shock as both halves of the Fire Fiend fell to the ground, all while Marilith's lifeless face looked up at the sky.

The hooded figure hung the blade on his shoulder, as the second figure landed jumped over the Shrine's gate and landed next to their partner. They pulled out...a large shuriken and aimed it at the unguarded spot on Lopez's back. The hooded figure threw the shuriken...striking Lopez in the back. The robotic soldier realized this, as he slowly turned to see the weapon stuck to his back.

"Esperar lo...?(Wait, what?)" Lopez said, as electric energy begins to emerge from his back." ?No es ahi donde mi-(Isn't that where my-)" Before he could finish...his body explodes, sending the robots head flying off into the sky, causing the spinning mystic runes to disappear, freeing Hero and the others." MIIIIEEEEERRRRRDAAAAAAAAAAA!(S********************T!)"

The figure with the Gunblade slowly turned to face his partner, who only shrugs in confusion." Hey, I didn't know that would happen. So don't get mad at me, okay?!" The second figure said, as they held up their hand, as the shuriken returned to them. As the warriors regained themselves, Hero looked up at the two figures...causing his eyes to go wide in surprise, as he recognized the weapons they were wielding.

"Wait, those weapons..." Hero said as Kasumi noticed this same fact as well. The two removed their hoods, revealing themselves as...Yuffie and Squall. Seeing the two individuals caused a smile to appear on Hero's face." Squall! Yuffie!"

"Yo!" Yuffie said, as she playfully saluted to her old allies while Squall sighed in annoyance." Yuffie Kisaragi has arrived to save the day!"

O'Malley stared in shock and confusion, while the Fiend of Earth turned to see Oliver and his own party emerge from the Chaos Shrine. Lich eyes the young Huntsmen, before the strand of yellow aura picks up the top-half of Marilith's dead body. The Fiend walked over to the lower half of his ally's body, before leaning down to pick it up. He looks back at the Captain, who continued to glare at him.

"Farewell." Lich quietly said to O'Malley before a second strand of yellow aura emerged from his back. The yellow strand began to spin around him, as his body began to fade away. Squall noticed this and quickly aimed his gun at the enemy that was supposedly attempting to escape. He fired a bullet at the disappearing Fiend...only for it to hit the ground that he once stood on.

"Damn!" Squall growled, as he slowly lowered his Gunblade. Oliver, Sarah, Church, and Grif ran past him and towards the other warriors. O'Malley growled in anger, as he took the opportunity to tap Boomstick on the shoulder. The two soldiers began to run into the Chaos Shrine, leaving behind Lopez's ruined body.

Zest lowered his sword and shield, as Sarge walked up to him." Who the hell were those two?"

"Soldiers who fight for Garland..." Zest said, as he turned to face the Red soldier." I suggest we don't try to face them by ourselves."

"Them?" Sarge looked over at Squall, who was deactivating his Gunblade."...yeah, I'm pretty sure that fella just sliced the firelady in two."

"Who cares about those psycho's!?" Simmons yelled before he joined the two." Their gone, so let's just leave it at that."

"No." Zest said, as he placed his sword back into its sheath." As long as they serve Garland, then the Four Fiends will always remain as a major threat."

Sarah:" Zest!"

Hearing the familiar voice that closed out any sense of sound around him, the Captain looked up to see the Heiress of Cornelia Manor run towards him and his new allies." Lady Sarah!" Zest yelled, before he dashed towards her. The young Heiress ran into his arms and quickly embraced the Captain. Oliver and Yuffie ran past the two and towards their friends, Hero in particular.

"Oliver!" Hero shouted as he ran towards his friend. He was soon caught in a hug by the warrior of Wutai, who somehow found the strength to lift him up a bit." Ah! Yuffie!"

"Hero! You're awake!" Yuffie cheered, as she continued to hug the young Huntsmen. Oliver joined the two...and picked them up in a bear hug that was even tighter then the one Yuffie was giving to Hero." Ah, what the!?"

"Hahaha!" Oliver laughed while Ilivane, Riku, Kasumi, and Hitomi joined the three." Welcome back, dude!" The young Huntsmen smiled at his friends, as Caboose ran past them towards Church...all while the ticking sound in his stomach continued to increase its sound.

"Church, you're okay!" Caboose cheered...as Church walked right past him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever Caboose." The soldier in cobalt armor walked towards the leader of Red team. He then reached the Red soldier, and gave him an serious expression...though he's wearing a helmet, making it hard to see the anger on his face...sorry." You, explain. Now. What's going on?"

"You want the long version or the short?" Sarge asked the soldier in cobalt armor, only for Church to remain silent."...Basically, you've got a fifty megaton bomb in your gut-"

"Ten sir." Simmons corrected him.

"-And Lopez WAS going to kill us all. But thanks to the little ninja girl over there...my heroic moment was ruined..." Sarge lowered his head in shame, as Simmons placed a hand on the Red soldiers shoulder.

Grif comes running towards the three from behind the annoyed Church." That didn't make any sense, what's the long version?"

Tucker:" That was the long version."

The two looked over to see Donut helping Tucker walk over to them." The short version is "we were almost boned...but somehow Sailor Ninja came to our rescue. So, we're all feeling _pretty_ great right now...except that guy with the Gunblade killed the hot fire chick!"

"...Yeah, I'm just gonna assume you guys were f**king around while the four of us were trying to break out."

Simmons shook his head in annoyance before turning to glance at his teammate." Hey Grif, are you okay?"

Grif stared at his old ally for a few seconds before answering his question." I've done hard time, Simmons. I'm not the man you used to know."

"Hard time? We were only separated for a day."

"Time moves slower on the inside, Simmons. It seemed like a good year to me."

"I knew you would come for me!" Sarah said, as she looked up at the smiling Captain." I never had a doubt in my mind that y-"

"Shh, it's fine..." Zest said, giving the heiress a warm smile. Squall rejoined his friends and lightly chuckled at their normal antics. He slowly looked up at the Shrine...and noticed a figure that caused his eyes to go wide in shock. This figure was...O'Malley(who was standing on the ruined gate to the Shrine), aiming a rocket launcher at the area they were all standing in.

"S**t!" Squall yelled before he turned to face the others." Scatter! NOW!"

Hearing this caused the celebratory mood to instantly disappear. The warriors quickly looked up to see O'Malley fire a rocket towards them...only for it fly overhead and land behind them. Despite this, everyone scattered. Hero, Ilivane, Riku, Oliver, Yuffie, and Kasumi hid behind a nearby rock. Squall, Zest, Hitomi, and Sarah ran behind nearby ruined pillar near the shrine, while the Reds and Blues continued to run around in complete panic.

"You foolish fools will never defeat me! You're far too busy being foolish! Ha!" Sarge, Simmons and Grif were able to hide behind a large rock." Oblivion is at hand!" The soldier that was being controlled by an A.I. looked over at his partner, who had remained silent." Don't just stand there you useless fool! Get a rocket launcher and start blasting them!" Boomstick stared at his friend for a bit before picking up his own launcher, as he started to shoot at the other warriors.

Simmons looked over at Sarge, who was arming his rifle with bullets." I have an idea, but I need you to distract him."

"Will do!" Sarge jumped out to shoot at O'Malley, while Simmons began to run away...only for the soldier in maroon armor to be blown away by a rocket."...Well, that plan didn't work.

Hitomi saw this and clutched her fist." Squall, cover me! I'm going in!"

"What!?" Squall turned to her, with a look of confusion. Before he could ask her anything, the young female ran out into the field, maneuvering her way through any oncoming missile. Squall growled in anger before he jumped out from behind the pillar to shoot at O'Malley and Boomstick. Ilivane threw several daggers into the air, only for each of them to float in place(they each hover around a summoned glyph). The daggers aimed their tips at the two soldiers, firing bolts of lightning at the ruined gate.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do..." Sarge turned to face Grif, who was hiding behind the rock with him." Grif? I've never believed in you. Not even for a moment. But now, is your chance to prove yourself. To me."

"What can I do, Sarge?" The soldier in orange armor asked his leader.

"I need you to run right at O'Malley."

"And shank him with my shiv?"

"No. When he blows you up with the rocket, try to see if you can get your dismembered limbs and guts to clog the barrels of his rocket launcher."

"...You're kidding."

"It's a remote chance, I know. But it's worth a shot."

Oliver:" Yo Sarge!"

The soldier in red armor looked over at the other rock that was occupied with Hero and his friends. Behind the rock, Oliver was waving at him." If you think that's such a good idea, why don't you do it!"

"...I need my limbs to shoot that son of a bitch down!" Sarge countered as he continued to fire his gun." Grif is expandable. We can find another Red soldier after him!"

"Ah, you mother**ker!" Grif yelled out in anger.

O'Malley looked over at Boomstick, giving him a single nod as he jumped down from the gate and ran towards the rock that the Reds were hiding behind. Soon, he reaches the other side of the rock and aimed his rocket launcher at the two Reds." Hello there!" O'Malley said, causing the two to quickly face him." Your oblivion is at hand!" The A.I let out another over the top evil laugh, only for Wiz to regain control for a brief second." Cover your ears, guys. This thing is really loud."

"This is it!" Grif yelled out in a panicked tone while Sarge aimed his gun at the A.I controlled soldier.

Simmons: Not so fast, O'Malley!

O'Malley quickly turned to see...Hitomi, who was helping the injured Simmons stand straight. The soldier in maroon armor held the damaged teleporter in his left...which was connected to his helmet." Maybe we can't stop you, but I know who can!"

Simmons flips a switch on his helmet, before he rips out the teleporter and throws it to the ground, causing a portal to randomly appear in the middle of the field. Boomstick stops firing rockets, as he and the other individuals turn to look at the open portal. The faint sound of footsteps echoed on the other side of the portal...as the Battle Creek soldiers come pouring out of it.

"Alright, new level, yeah!" A random blue soldier yelled, as they all gathered in front of the Chaos Shrine." Whoohoo!"

"Hey guys, you want your flag?" Simmons shouted, causing the Battle Creek soldiers to look over at him. Using this opportunity, both Simmons and Hitomi point towards O'Malley, as the two say:" HE HAS IT!"

"You little s**ts!" O'Malley yells out, as the Battle Creek soldiers began to slowly walk towards him.

The Red Zealot stepped forward to point his gun at the A.I controlled soldier." The crusade has begun! Our hour of glory is now at hand! Let all who would stand against us be washed in our divine light! Let them be defeated by our GRAND SEMBLANCES! The type that even the GODS FEAR!" The Battle Creek soldiers let out a loud cheer as they start attacking the...*ahem*, 'hell' out of O'Malley, allowing for Sarge and Grif to escape.

"Get away from me! No! Get out, no! Dow!" O'Malley yelled out, as the soldiers began to attack him one by one." Boomstick! Save me you stupid fool!" Wiz's partner noticed that his friend was being attacked, and jumped from the top of the ruined gate, landing on the ground.

Sarge and Grif rejoined Simmons and Hitomi, as the latter set the injured maroon soldier on the ground." (Simmons looked up at his leader) We need to disarm Church's bomb, Sarge."

"Right." Sarge said in a confident tone, as he turned to look over at Donut and the Blue soldiers, who were hiding behind another nearby pillar." Get over here, Blue! We gotta diffuse that bomb in your stomach!"

Squall reloaded his Gunblade and aimed it at the running Boomstick." Go now! We'll cover you!" He began to fire at the running soldiers, as Zest ran out into the field towards Church. The soldier in cobalt armor ran out from behind the pillar, as the Captain guarded him with his shield.

Boomstick saw this, and aimed his rocket launcher at the two. He fires a rocket at Church...only for Zest to jump in front of his new ally. The rocket collides with the Captain's shield...blowing him away from the running Blue soldier.

"Zest!" Sarah screamed out, as Zest hit the ground(receiving several injuries from the rocket) along with the destroyed shield.

Church continued to run towards Sarge and his small group...only to be struck by lightning, courtesy of Ilivane's daggers." Yow, whoohoohoo!" The soldier in cobalt armor's mechanical body stopped functioning, causing his legs to slow their speed...to the point that he wasn't moving at all."...What the f**k!?"

"Ilivane!" Oliver shouted at his teammate.

"Oh my!" Ilivane jumped up at the sight of the scene." I'm so sorry about that Church! I don't why that happened!"

Seeing this caused Sarge to run out into the field, and reach the area where Church had suddenly stopped in." Hold still, son, this'll just take a second." The Red soldier said...as he kneels down in front of Church..

"Don't you ever install anything above the waist?" Church complained as Grif, Simmons, and Hitomi joined the two.

Sarge searched through the metal body, only to discover that the detonator had been destroyed." Oh no! That last lightning bolt fused the detonator! There's no way to turn this thing off.

"Can you do it manually?" Simmons asked.

"Impossible. I specifically designed it so that I wouldn't be able to defuse it."

Grif, Hitomi, and Simmons stared at Sarge in utter disbelief, as the area around them went completely quiet."...Why?"

"In case I fell in to the wrong hands, and was brainwashed to help the blues."

"Nice thinking, sir." Simmons said, giving his leader a thumbs up...before he was punched in the stomach by Hitomi, causing the soldier in maroon armor to fall towards the ground in pain." AAAH! My body still hurts from that freaking rocket blast!"

Grif shook his head in disappointment." You had to get just one last asskiss in before we die, didn't you?"

O'Malley cowered in fear as the Battle Creek soldiers...started to, *ahem*...hump' the fallen A.I controlled soldier." No nup- that's disgusting, what're you doing?"

"Let me try, let me try." A blue soldier yelled out while a red joined him." Heh heh heh." The remaining Grunts continued to...'I won't say again' O'Malley." Take that dude!"

Boomstick soon reached the Grunts and spotted the tortured O'Malley." Wiz!" He yelled out, as the Battle Creek soldiers stopped...ugh fine, humping O'Malley before they turned to face the other soldier.

"Boomstick, you fool! Help me!" O'Malley screamed as the Grunts stepped away from him." I'm being violated!"

"Leave it to me, pal!" Boomstick soon turned his gaze from Wiz to the Battle Creek soldiers." Hey there kiddos! I have some bad news for ya!"

The Grunts began to mummer in suspicions, as the Red Zealot began to walk towards Boomstick." At last, a new enemy has made his presence known! What news have you prepared for the new GODS of your world, mortal?!"

"You've been had! That guy don't have your flags!" Boomstick turns to point towards Sarge and the others, as the leader quickly stood up." THEY HAVE YOUR FLAGS! THE DEMONS THAT ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

The Red Zealot stared at the five for a few seconds before raising his gun in the air."...KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF ME, YOUR TRUE GOD!" The Battle Creek soldiers let out a battle cry, as they charge towards the five warriors, allowing for Boomstick to help the injured...and traumatized O'Malley.

"Son of a bitch!" Grif shouted in fear.

Hero noticed this and turned to face his allies." We need to help them!" The young Huntsmen pulled out Caliburn and the shield that Ilivane had given him. He looks over at the pillar that Squall and Sarah were hiding behind. The male warrior gives Hero a single nod before he turns to face his teammates and the two kunoichi's." Are you all ready?"

"Of course." Ilivane said as he pulled out four daggers.

Yuffie readied her Four-Point Shuriken with a confident smile." Let's do this!"

Kasumi pulled out her Wakizashi and held it in a battle ready grip." I'm with you, Hero."

Oliver activated his Grand Star(he only had one that actually worked) and Second Stars, as an excited grin appears on his face." I just wanna kick some ass already! Let's get started!"

Riku pulled out his Shingi-To-Giri and aimed it at the oncoming Grunts. He looks down at Hero and gives him a nod with a small smile on his face." You have my loyalty. We're all with you."

Hero smiled at his friends as he stood up, armed with his sword and shield." Right! Now, let's go save our friends!"

Squall activated his Gunblade, causing it to transform into it's blade form. He looks over at Sarah, who was hiding behind the pillar with him." Listen, we're going to go help our allies. I need you to get your friend and take him to where the Blues are hiding. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Sarah said despite the fact that she was feeling a tint of fear course through her.

"Good." Squall readied his Gunblade, before he stepped out from behind the ruined pillar." LET'S GO!" Team HIRO, Yuffie, Kasumi, and Squall jump out of their respective hiding places to charge at the Grunts. Sarah runs out towards the injured Zest, while Donut jumps out from the other pillar to assist the Heiress.

Squall began to shoot several Battle Creek Grunts, before using his Gunblade to cut down a few of them. Three blue soldiers shoot at the male warrior, only for Yuffie to jump over Squall as she throws her shuriken at the Grunts, striking each of them. Hero uses his shield to deflect several bullets, as Riku maneuvers his way past the young Huntsmen, slicing his way past six Grunts.

Ilivane threw two daggers into the ground, summoning a glyph in the process. A fireball emerges from the glyph as the Huntsmen gives Oliver a quick nod, before the young man kicks the elemental sphere at the oncoming Grunts, causing it to burst into a massive flame. As the fire clears, Kasumi dashes towards the remaining Grunts, while her eyes turn pink. She turns into a blur, cutting through the Grunts while leaving cherry blossom petals in her tracks.

The Red Zealot raised his gun, stopping the other Battle Creek soldiers." The Fiends are more powerful than we feared!...RETREAT!" The Grunts all yelled out in fear, as they turned to flee the battlefield.

"Alright!" Grif cheered, as Hero and the others rejoined their allies. Donut sees this, and gestures towards Sarah. The Heiress helps up the injured Zest, while Donut and Caboose(who did not want to help his teammate) help Tucker walk towards the eleven warriors. Once everyone had gathered in the small area, the ticking noise that echoed from Church's stomach increased it's sound.

"Darn it!" Sarge yelled before he turned to face his temporary allies." With the detonator destroyed, that bombs gonna go off with a massive BANG! So...does anyone have an idea?...One that could result in us going out in a blaze of glory?"

While Ilivane held his head down in thought, Hitomi started to look around the field, wondering where their enemies have gone. She then notices...O'Malley's rocket launcher on the ground across from her. Hitomi walks towards the weapons, slowly picks it up...and aims it at Church." Everyone..." Hero and the other warriors turned to see Hitomi aiming the rocket launcher in their direction, immediately startling them." Church, there's only one thing we can do..."

"He-Hey, what the hell?" Church said in a nervous tone.

Simmons had his left-arm comm hooked up to Church's robotic body(don't ask me how Red Team does some of the crap they know), and noticed the time that appeared in his helmets display." There's only twenty seconds left!"

"If we blow you up before the bomb goes off, there's at least a small chance that we all could survive it." Hitomi said, as she somehow started to rocket launcher.

"But the rocket'll kill me." Church complained.

Simmons:" Ten seconds!"

"Dude, your already dead!" Oliver pointed out." I'm sure someone other than Sarge can make you a new body when this is all over! Why are you choosing now to complain?"You're gonna die anyway when the bomb goes off!

"What can I tell ya kid, misery loves company."

Simmons: Five seconds!

"Sorry Church." Hitomi said as she adjusted the rocket launcher at the soldier in cobalt armor." I promise this won't hurt one bit...you know, because your a ghost."

"Man this blows, you guys suck."

Hitomi aims the launcher at Church, ready to pull the trigger as their allies quickly steps away from the area the two stood in. Kasumi stepped back a bit from the young woman, as she slowly moved her trigger finger...only to be blasted away by a wave of light-purple aura. Hitomi was sent flying across the field, before she hit ground in a painful landing. She groaned in pain, as currents of purple electricity coursed through her body.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi screamed as she, Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver ran towards here. Simmons tried to run towards his crush, but he was stopped by Sarge. Kasumi reached Hitomi and quickly kneels down to help her up." Are you okay!?"

"What the hell just happened!?" Tucker shouted, as Squall began to look around the area." Was it O'Malley

?:" So you managed to dodge that, eh traitor!?"

Kasumi's eyes went wide in both shock and horror, as she slowly turned to see a familiar figure appear in front of the warriors(they fell from the sky and landed on the ground). The kunoichi began to tremble in fear, as the figure rose from their landing sequence and glared solely at her. This figure...was Kasumi's younger half-sister, and a member of the Mugen-Tenshin's Hajinmon Sect...Ayane.

"A-Ayane..." Kasumi quietly said in fear.

"Thought you could escape your fate, traitor?" Ayane said, while giving her sister a hateful glare.

"Wait, THAT'S Ayane!?" Yuffie shouted in shock.

"Wait a minute!" Oliver said before he stepped forward." Do you mean Kasumi's half-sister Ayane!?"

Kasumi stood up as he look of fear turned into one of anger." Ayane...did do this to Hitomi...?"

"Yeah, but I was aiming at you the whole time." Ayane said, as she pulled out her weapon, a tokkosho sword(a double ended sword) and aimed it at her sister." So to be honest, it's really your fault she was injured."

The kunoichi growled in anger, as she pulled out her Wakizashi Despite the fact that she was trembling in fear, Kasumi glared at her half-sister." Ayane! You're fight is with me! Leave my friends out of it!"

Seeing her traitorous sister wield the familiar weapon caused the current fury Ayane had already possessed increase into complete rage. The Hajinmon Sect. kunoichi lowered her gaze." How dare you..." She quietly said, as Hero noticed the pure hatred that reflected in her face. Ayane sharply looked up at her half-sister with pure anger." How dare you wield Master Hayate's cherished weapon!?"

"I'm using this dagger to fulfill my own goals!" Kasumi shouted back at her half-sibling." It has nothing to do with you!"

"You're wrong! If you had just continued your training and stay out of everything...then...then...Master Hayate and Akira wouldn't have to suffer..." Ayane stated, quietly saying the remaining part of sentence."...They wouldn't have to suffer because of your own failures...Everything that has befallen the village...is all your fault..."

Kasumi was caught off guard by her sister's sudden change of emotions, before Hero stepped forward to defend his friend." Please, you have to understand! Kasumi thought she was doing the righ-"

" **SHUT UP!** " Ayane yelled out before she fired another aura wave, which was targeted towards Hero. Before anyone could react, the blast connected with the young Huntsmen's chest, blowing him away. Seeing this snapped Kasumi out of her confusion, as she turned to see Hero land next to Church's robotic body...which had white cracks of light erupting from his feet.

Ilivane/Riku/Oliver/Yuffie:" Hero!"

The four teens run towards the injured young Huntsmen, while Squall and the Blood Gulch soldiers aimed their respective weapons(excluding Donut, who was helping Sarah tend to Zest) at the dangerous kunoichi. Kasumi stared at Hero, who was clutching his chest in pain. This sight caused some of the sympathy she felt for her sister to fade away...and be replaced with nothing but anger. She turns to glare at Ayane...who seemed somewhat shocked and thrown off by what she had just done. She had attacked a unnecessary bystander(despite being one of Kasumi's friends), a fact that caused a sense of fear to course through her.

Kasumi tightly gripped her Wakizashi, and charged at the confused sister." AYANE!" Before Ayane could react to this oncoming attack, a beeper goes off in Simmons helmet, causing him...to lower his hands, as the feel that surrounded the area faded away."

Simmons:" Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but..."

Kasumi stops in her tracks, to sharply turn at the soldier in maroon armor."...zero minutes..."

Tucker heard this and slowly looked over at Church." Whuh oh..."

Church...who's robotic body was covered in white cracks of light, stared at his teammate in confusion." What?" The soldier in cobalt armor asked...before he looked down at his own ruined body"...Oh, son of a-"

The bright light within Church finally released itself from his body...cracks in the ground began to form in the ground under his feet, as trembling feeling coursed through the field. Yuffie was the first to grab Hero, and pull him away from erupting Church. The soldier in cobalt armor gave his so-called allies one last stare...before the bomb goes off, causing Church to explode...leaving a huge white blast in his place. The ground underneath the bomb started to fall apart, and give away... The white blast swallows Hero and the others, each of which who try to escape the impact of the bomb(despite everything that had just transpired, Kasumi still reached out to protect her sister from the white blast)...

Though the impact of the bomb was fierce...there was also a quite aura that feel over the ruined land. The lives that stood near the bomb, or who tried to escape it...were lost in the destruction that was inflicted...the Chaos Shrine was destroyed by the white blast, as O'Malley and Boomstick were lost in the destroyed earth that was falling apart due to the bomb's force...

...Above the bomb, in the skies that were free from any chaos...but plagued by a coming storm ,filled roaring thunder clouds and lightning...the young Lolita named Jupiter, sat in a chair that was in-front of a floating table. In her hand was an old clock in which she was turning its hands to a specific time. As the young maiden placed the clock on the table, an elderly man appeared from a white void. He too floated in the air, before stepping forward to speak to Jupiter.

"...I assume my fair cousin Rachel sent you to check on me?" Jupiter asked without even turning to acknowledge the elderly man.

"Not at all milady." The elderly man said while bowing to the Gothic Lolita." I was sent here by Father Time himself. He wanted to make sure you were using his clock correctly."

"The nerve of that man!" Jupiter stated as she stood up from her floating chair." This isn't the first I have borrowed a certain item from that useless old fool!"

"My apologizes, madame." The elderly man snapped his fingers...summoning a teapot and small cup." Would you care for some tea, milady? I just made it, so it's freshly made."

"No thank you." Jupiter looked down at the bomb that continued to grow in terms of size. She held up the clock that had been set to a specific time. The Gothic Lolita threw the clock down towards the center of the white blast." I have a very annoying engagement to attend to."

"Very well." The elderly man snapped his fingers again, causing the tea-set to disappear. He then flicks his hand...only to open another white void behind him." Are you positive that you require no assistance milady?" The elderly man asked as the table and chair disappear.

"I'm quite sure. Thank you for your concerns. Please give my regards to Cousin Rachel." Jupiter said to the elderly man, before he gave her one last bow. He turned to walk into the white void, as it disappears along with him. The young Gothic Lolita looked down at the bomb...which had stopped in terms of size...and time. Jupiter smiles to herself, as her eyes glow red. The Gothic Lolita descends towards the frozen bomb...somehow leaving time completely frozen...for now...

* * *

 **And that's another chapter!...THANK OUM, THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! I would like to apologize for the long two week wait. It may not look like it, but it took me a while to complete this chapter. I had a lot to cover, and also set up future story arcs(most of which will happen in this Phase). But now, I should go over what I am trying to explain.**

 **First off, this chapter finally concludes the five-part Introduction Arc. This story arc was mostly made to bring Team HIRO and their allies back together. Yet...it was all for naught...as our heroes have died in the impact of a horrible bomb(one made by everyone's favorite psycho Sargent). Let us take this moment to remember the fallen warriors...I'm just kidding. If you all have read the first two chapters of Phase II, then you all know Team HIRO survives this.**

 **Next, the introduction of the Fiends. In this chapter, we are introduced to the Fiends of Fire and Earth: Marilith and Lich. They are bosses from the original Final Fantasy, though I decided to give them human appearances(we will see their monster forms in the near future). As you all have noticed, Marilith has a somewhat playful personality, while Lich is a stoic and serious man. In regards to Kraken and Tiamat, it'll be a while before we see them. Lastly, some of you will be questioning what race do the Fiends belong to(are they Human or Faunus). This answer will be revealed later on in Phase I.**

 **As for the future of O'Malley, Wiz, Boomstick, and Wyoming. This is not the last we'll see of the Freelancer Agent, it's too anti-climactic for my taste. We will see more of him in the future, as he does have a score to settle with Agent Texas. Wiz and Boomstick's fate is unknown...then again, if you all have read Phase II, then we know they do survive this. But what has become of O'Malley? Well, only the future can give us this answer.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss Ayane. I know some of you are going to be scratching your heads in regards to how the kunoichi acted in this chapter. Yes, I will state that Ayane did snap at the sight of Kasumi wielding the Wakizashi. To the kunoichi, she sees her so called half-sister as a spoiled, selfish ninja princess who has done nothing but get whatever she wanted. Kasumi lived a privileged life, despite the fact that her "actions" cause nothing but suffering and pain for the people close to her. Long story short, Ayane's anger and jealousy towards her half-sister is a bit mixed and very confused.**

 **Anyway, next up is a PSC that will explore the Aftermath of the Chaos Shrine Battle. After that, we will enter a story arc that I have been dying to start since the HIRO fanfic series began a year ago. I will not spoil what it is, as the ending of the upcoming PSC will lead directly into it. So, be on the lookout for that chapter.**

 **But until then, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**

 _ **P.S.: I have seen the trailer for RWBY Volume 5. I will not lie, it looks interesting. I am looking forward to the next volume and I pray that it is better than Volume 4.**_


	8. PSC: Chaos Shrine-Aftermath

**HIRO: PSC(Public Service Chapter)**

 **Chaos Shrine-Aftermath**

* * *

 **(Location: Room)**

In a small room, which was occupied by a single bed and window that lead to the outside, Hitomi's jacket was hanging from a tiny nightstand. The female herself was lying in the bed, while another figure opens the door that led to her room. The figure walked towards her bed, as a form of shouting could be heard from outside the window. Hitomi let out a low groan, before she slowly opened her eyes...and saw the figure standing over her...which was the soldier in pink-ish armor: Donut. However, she faintly noticed that he was wearing new armor(don't ask where they got the armor from, it will open some deadly voids that can kill you...).

"Donut...?" Hitomi said in a weak tone.

"Hey, your awake!" Donut said, his voice filled with joy.

Grif:" I still wanna know why I don't get a laser gun."

Simmons:" Shut up, dumbass."

Donut turned to run towards the door, as Hitomi began to slowly sit up. Simmons comes running into the room and quickly dashes towards the bed as he gently lays her back down into the bed." Hey hey hey, take it easy Hitomi. You've been out for a while."

"And I thought I was lazy." Grif commented, while he and Donut walk into the room.

"Ugh...W-What's going on?" Hitomi said, as she tried to move her body, despite the pain that was still present in her body." W-Where am I?"

"She has amnesia!" Donut shouted out in panic. He runs towards the bed, and places a hand on the young female's shoulder." Hitomi. Don't worry. You are safe. We're the reds, we are your mortal Fre-nemies. Wait. That didn't sound right."

Sarah peeked into the room from behind the door, before Caboose, Tucker, and Sarge walk right past her. The three enter the room, as Caboose dashes towards Hitomi's bed." Fist-Lady! Fist-Lady! I am so glad you are alive."

"Caboose?" Hitomi asked in confusion." Is that you?"

"Yep, still so dumb, but not so different." Tucker commented, despite the Blue soldier being too excited to hear him.

"Oh...where are we anyway?" Hitomi asked.

"We are in the future!" Caboose shouted in excitement." Things are very shiny here."

"T-The future!?"

Sarge stepped forward to explain the current situation." Obviously Ilivane's lightning ability combined with the power of bomb 21 created an explosion so large, it caused a temporal rift in time, that cascaded throughout the blo-"

"Whoa whoa wait a second, wait a second. I don't understand anything that your saying."

Sarah peeked her head in from behind the door." Um, that's because we're not in-"

Before she could finish, Donut stepped forward." Sarge! Can we do the skit now?"

"Yeah!" Caboose agreed.

Simmons turns to face his leader and gave him a single nod." Yes."

"I don't wanna do that dumb skit." Grif complained, as he stepped to the side.

Noticing this, Sarge gave the three soldiers a thumbs up." Fine. But only because I wanna see Grif be miserable...I miss the old days."

"Wait, what's going on?" Hitomi asked, while Simmons and Caboose helped her out of bed, despite the weak state that she was in.

Donut clapped his hands, before Hitomi was escorted out of the room." Great! Places everyone!" The soldier in pink-ish armor turned to face Sarge."(clears throat) The Red vs Blue players present, a Franklin Donut play. Written and directed by Franklin Donut. In association with Light Red Danish Productions."

"...Can we just start?" Sarge asked.

* * *

 **(Location: Study)**

In a small library that was filled with books on each shelf. In the middle wall of the study was a fireplace where a small flame quietly burned. Simmons and Caboose ran into the room carrying Hitomi by her arms. The two set the young female in a chair, as they quickly run out of the room, all while a pair of red and blue curtains fly in front of the fireplace(I don't know where they got the curtains from).

Donut: And, action!

The curtain opened, revealing Simmons, Sarge, and Grif standing in a straight line, as Donut came walking towards them." Hello weary traveler, we represent the timeline."

Sarge gave the soldier a brief nod." I am the past, where things cost less, and people knew the value of a hard day's work. But they only lived to be twenty-eight years old.

"And I am the future, where people have no morals and no emotions but we have a bunch of kickass gadgets."

Grif lowered his head in shame." And I'm the present, which sucks. We have nothing cool, and also no morals."

Donut turned to give Hitomi a thumbs up." And I am the helpful narrator. A faceless voice used by poor writers."

"You have a face... I think." Hitomi said, as she slowly sat up.

"Shut up, audience. You're ruining my play. Everything was fine in the timeline, until one day, in the present...

Grif turned to face the soldier in pink-ish armor." Why does bad stuff always happen in the present?"

"Because that's when people do stuff."

"Ah, quit yer bitching." Sarge commented." I have attrocities and a crapload of wars! Seemed very important at the time, but now seem trivial and stupid."

Simmons nodded to this." Yeah and I've got apocalypse. That's way worse than anything you two dipshits have." Sarge looks at Simmons with a light glare." Sorry Sir, that "dipshit" was in character."

"Oh. Well, bravo Simmons."

"One day, in the present, a terrible thing happened." Donut narrated.

Caboose came running in from the left side of the room." Enter Stage Left. Hello, I am the stupid chick named Hitomi. I am going to set off a big bomb now, and totally mess things up for everyone. Because I am stupid." The soldier in blue armored turned to face Grif, while Hitomi looked on in confusion." Turns around. Hello, present. I'm going to set off a bomb in you."

Grif shook his head." Don't do that, stupid chick named Hitomi. That might kill me."

"Thinks about this, for a moment."

"Caboose, stop reading your stage directions." Donut turned to complain towards the Blue soldier

"You told me I was supposed to read anything with my name in front of it."

"Just the lines, not the blocking. You're ruining my big debut!"

"...I do not think we are meshing, artistically. I think you should talk to my agent."

Grif shook his head before he walked away from the scene." This is stupid, I quit."

"You can't quit! End scene! This has been a Franklin Donut joint production." Donut yelled before chasing after him.

Sarge turned to face the weak Hitomi." Listen, darlin'. You and your blue buddy Church set off a bomb, which when combined with the Huntsmen kid's lightning attack, made an explosion so large it destroyed the present."

"...Destroyed the present, then where are we?"

Simmons helped Donut pull Grif back into the room." We're in the future, Hitomi."

"Aren't we in the present right now? Aren't we always in the present?"

"...Unbelievable, she can't cope with the loss. She's in denial."

"That is so sad." Grif commented.

Sarge placed a hand on the young female's shoulder." Darlin', you're just not listenin'. The present has been destroyed. It no longer exists. We are in the future."

Hitomi stared at the soldier in red armor for a bit."...um, it makes no sense!"

"I'm currently working on a short film to explain it." Donut explained before he pulled out a script." Tom Cruise has the script, and I hear he's veeery interested."

"...Your all telling me a bomb sent us in to the future?"

Simmons lets go of his teammate and walks towards Hitomi." Yeah, you see luckily Church was facing forward when the bomb went off, and we were standing in front of him? So that sent us forward in to the future."

"...Of course he was facing forward. What other way can people face?"

"You see? That's what I meant by luckily."

"B-But...what about my friends? What happened to them?"

Sarge held his head down in thought." Hmm. Never really thought about him."

"Yeah, weird, I- I guess he's dead." Simmons commented.

"Sounds good to me, let's go with that."

Yuffie:" What the hell are you idiots doing!?"

The Reds and Blues turned to see Yuffie, Squall, Zest, and unknown man walk into the room. Sarah hid behind the door, while the kunoichi pushed the soldiers out of her way, before she helped the female fighter out of the chair.

"What have guys been telling her?" Squall asked the Reds and Blues.

"The truth." Sarge answered for them." We're in the future, and the present has been destroyed."

"...The hell!?"

"We're not in the future you morons!" Yuffie shouted at the soldiers." We're in the town of Melmond!

"...You're making that up." Sarge quickly said.

"I'm not making it up!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Squall stared at the Red soldier for second before turning to face Hitomi, who only gave him a look of concern. Before the warrior could say anything, the elderly man stepped foward to speak." Hello madame, please excuse these men for their behavior." He held out his hand." Dr. Unne, at your service."

Hitomi stared at his hand for a bit before slowly holding out her own, shaking it." Pleasure to meet you sir." She then turned her gaze towards Squall." Squall...What happened? Where is Kasumi and the guys?"

"Allow me to answer that, please!" Dr. Unne stepped out of the room. A minute later, he returned with an old projector. The doctor placed the device on the ground before activating it, allowing for a screen to appear on the wall. This caught the attention of ever individual in the room, as the first image they saw was of the Chaos Shrine and the mountain's that surrounded it." This was the Chaos Shrine, three days ago." He pressed a button on the projector, causing it to flip to another picture...one in which there was nothing but a gigantic crater." This is the Chaos Shrine as of today."

"What!?" Hitomi yelled in shock.

Dr. Unne turned off the projector, and looked over at the young fighter." I do not know what has become of your friends, but I do know that your actions caused the destruction of a historical landmark."

"That's impossible, sir." Sarge said to the doctor." The present doesn't exist any more. What you're proposing just isn't very good science."

Hitomi sharply turned to face Squall." But...what about the others!? Where are they!?

"We don't know where they are." Squall answered." If we couldn't find them...they migh-"

"Don't finsih that sentece Squall!" Yuffie countered, stopping her friend mid-sentence." We are NOT going to assume that!"

"Yes!" Caboose stepped forward to join the conversation." Church isn't gone! He had to survive it!...He's a ghost by the way."

"They've all lost it, Simmons." Sarge said to his teammate.

Simmons nodded to this." I agree sir, we should just leave them as they are."

"They could be hurt, or probably trapped somewhere!" Hitomi tried to reason." We can't assume the worse!"

"Alright, fine!" Squall said, before he walked away from the other individuals. He stood in front of the fireplace, before turning to face his so called allies." Then you all tell me...if their not dead, then where are they!?"

"It's not 'where' are they." Sarge answered."...it's when are they!"

* * *

In void filled with nothing but darkness, as sound echoed around the emptiness...it was the sound of a film being played. Amongst the sound, the faint repeating of a dog barking could be hear. The void was actually Hero, who's eyes were closed...the dog continued to bark, as the young Huntsmen slowly opened his eyes to find... a small white wolf barking at him.

"Huh...?" Hero slowly sat up, and realized that he was lying in the middle of a alleyway. He soon noticed that the entire area, including himself was colored in black and white. He then looked down at his clothes and noticed that...he was wearing his old squire robe." What the!?...M-My squire robe...But how!?" The young Huntsmen quickly sat up, as he got a better look at his surrounding. He then looked down at the dog." Um, do you know where we are boy?"

The dog barked, before running away from Hero." Wait, come back!" Hero chased after the small wolf, which lead him to the end of the alleyway. AS Hero walked past the bright light near the end...his vision became blurry...the young Huntsmen ran out into the middle of a square. The wolf barked at Hero, causing him to stop running. Hero soon shook his head, and looked down at the wolf." Hey...please don't run off like that.

The wolf looked up at a certain building." What is it?" Hero looked up at the thing the wolf was staring at. Once his gaze fell upon that one thing...his eyes went wide in shock and surprise...the young Huntsmen and the small white wolf were looking up at a large castle that was located near the town the two were in."(younger)Where are we...?"

 **(Location: Disney Town)**

* * *

 **And that's another PSC! Well, this PSC was short and rolled right off the exposition train. The chapter itself did not have anything important to it, only showing us that our heroes survived the impact of the bomb. However, the whereabouts of Team HIRO, Kasumi, and Church remain unknown.**

 **But now...we can finally start the story arc that I am really excited about...the Timeless Age Arc! This story arc will have our characters parodying the famous Disney characters and stories that we have grown up with. This is a abridged retelling of the Timeless River storyline from Kingdom Hearts II, which was one of my favorite worlds in the game(P.S.: KH II is my favorite installment in the series). This story arc will be just for fun, and I promise that it won't disappoint.**

 **Is Team HIRO stuck in an alternate reality? Or is it the past? Eh, wait until the next chapter or two to find out.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**

 ** _P.S: Welcome back RWBY! I hope Volume 5 goes better than V4._**


	9. Author's Update 2

**Hey guys, ironfist97 here. I'm here to talk about what's been going on recently and what we can expect to see in the future. Also, sorry for the long wait, had to deal with other circumstances.**

 **So, I would like to apologize for the agonizing long wait. The reason this wait mostly came into play was due to the Timeless Age Arc. After multiple re-planning, I have come to give you all the format of the story arc itself. The format will be similar to that of RWBY: Chibi, short stories that are secretly telling an overarching narrative. This will last for the next four chapters. It took multiple planning to tell this story arc mostly due to the fact that the Timeless Age arc is a more light-hearted story line, so I wanted to go with a more "go with the flow" type arc. So, be one the look out for the first chapter(Chapter 6) soon.**

 **Lastly, in regards to Cross Epoch. I have been working on the first chapter, and plan to release it sometime this week. Now, the first chapter will introduce our main character, which I have had a hard time of choosing. There were three candidates:**

 **1\. Son Goku  
2\. Monkey D. Luffy  
3\. Jonathon Joestar/Jotaro Kujo**

 **It was difficult. I had to think on how each of the potential protagonist could affect the story, and each did have their own unique feel in the series. There were even points where I thought: "maybe Cross Epoch doesn't particularly have a protagonist." That's what I thought. So, after weeks and a few month's of thinking it through, I finally came up with my solution. All I can hope for is that the first chapter does not disappoint you all.**

 **So, sorry for the long wait(I need to stop doing those). I have finally put my mind together and I'm ready to deliver some greatness to you all. Until then.. _.Keep moving forward/See you on the next voyage._**


	10. Chapter 6: Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All RWBY characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy characters and settings are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive characters are owned by Koei-Tecmo, Team Ninja, and Tomonobu Itagaki. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney.**_

 _ **Lastly, all oc's and original locations are property of myself.**_

 _ **P.S.: Blazblue is property Arc Systems Works, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_

* * *

In a void filled with nothing but darkness, a sound echoed around the emptiness...it was the sound of a film being played. Amongst the sound, the faint repeating of a dog barking could be heard. The void was actually Hero, whose eyes were closed...the dog continued to bark, as the young Huntsmen slowly opened his eyes to find... a small white wolf barking at him.

"Huh...?" Hero slowly sat up and realized that he was lying in the middle of an alleyway. He soon noticed that the entire area, including himself, was colored in black and white. He then looked down at his clothes and noticed that...he was wearing his old squire robe." What the!?...M-My squire robe...But how!?" The young Huntsmen quickly sat up, as he got a better look at his surrounding. He then looked down at the dog." Um, do you know where we are boy?"

The dog barked, before running away from Hero." Wait, come back!" Hero chased after the small wolf, which leads him to the end of the alleyway. As Hero walked past the bright light near the end...his vision became blurry...the young Huntsmen ran out into the middle of a square. The wolf barked at Hero, causing him to stop running. Hero soon shook his head, and looked down at the wolf." Hey...please don't run off like that."

The wolf looked up at a certain building." What is it?" Hero looked up at the thing the wolf was staring at. Once his gaze fell upon that one thing...his eyes went wide in shock and surprise...the young Huntsmen and the small white wolf were looking up at a large castle that was located near the town the two were in."(younger)Where are we...?"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Prologue**

* * *

 _ **One Night Ago...**_

* * *

 **(Location: Mysterious Tower...)**

The moon shined a dim light in the star-filled sky. Underneath this faint but beautiful sky lied an mysterious tower that stood on a high hilltop. The Countryside that surrounded it consisted of several hills, apparently floating amongst the clouds. The tower itself is carried a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown appearance, missing several structures. The tower was also topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars.

Near the front door of the tower, sitting on the steps that led to the entrance were two unique creatures. The first was an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, and light blue eyes. The other was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy eyes. In regards to their clothing, the former wore clothing that matched the attire of a Mage...just without the pants, while the latter was dressed in knights armor...despite missing most of his armor(he wore an arm-piece on his left arm along with a unique helmet. The two seemed somewhat depressed, as the dog looked over at his companion.

"Garwsh, the King must be pretty far away by now..." He said causing the anthropomorphic duck to let out a low sigh."...ya think we should uh... tell Queen Minnie now?"

"(sigh)...She may already know." The duck said, despite his speech sounding similar to normal quacks." We haven't been at the castle since this morning..."

"Oh...I sure the King is alright..."

The two held their heads down in sadness...not knowing that one of the stars in the sky was flying towards them. As the shooting star drew closer, six shards of light flew off of it and fell towards the earth underneath. The shooting star began to bounce around in the sky...before crashing into the ground in front of the two, taking both by surprise as they jumped up due to the impact. Before the wave of power from the 'star' could reach them...a spiritual clock appeared in the air and began to move backwards. This caused the blast to move back towards the 'star...causing it to evaporate into nothing but cold steam. As the steam faded away...it revealed Jupiter, who as using a blue-electric sphere to carry an unconscious Hero. In her left hand she carried her umbrella, while the right contained the old clock.

"Lady Jupiter!"Both the duck and dog yelled, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Greetings Royal Magician Donald Duck, Captain of the Guard Goofy( _my god those are still terrible names..._ )" Jupiter said with a smile as she placed flicked her left fingers, causing the sphere to gently descend onto the ground, disappearing after Hero was now lying on the solid field. The female soon noticed the worried expressions on both Donald and Goofy's faces, causing a small giggle to emerge." Let me guess...You faithful King has once again gone off on his own to take care of a certain matter. Am I correct?"

"Of course, milady." Goofy said, as the two stepped forward to speak to Jupiter." Donald and I have been searchin' for him all day, but we can't find him... Not even Master Yen Sid will let us enter his tower..."

"If you can't find him, then that means he's already left the kingdom and is probably sailing towards the main land."

"What do we do!?" Donald shouted with a hint of panic in his voice.

Jupiter looked down at Hero."...Take this boy back to the Castle, you'll find your answers with him." The female walked past the confused Magician and Captain of the Royal Guard." I'll take care of Yen Sid. Besides, the two of us have a few matters that we need to speak on." Donald and Goofy look down at Hero, who only contained Blue Wave(which was still tied to his waist) and the shield(which he was still holding) Jupiter knocks on the large door that leads into the tower.

A few seconds past before one of the doors open...allowing for a small walking broom to step out. It looks up at Jupiter, making it seem like the broom was asking: "Can I help you?".

"I would like to speak to Master Yen Sid. Tell him that it is the Goddess named Jupiter that wishes to see him." The broom stared at her for a few seconds before allowing Jupiter to enter the tower." Thank you." She looks back at Donald and Goofy before entering the tower." Do be kind to him. Because if any harm would to fall upon that boy... then your King would have _no_ kingdom to return to." Upon hearing this calm threat, the two jumped in complete fear as Jupiter gave them a innocent smile." Good luck." Jupiter walked into the tower before the broom closed the door behind her. The Royal Magician and Captain of the Guard held their heads down in defeat, as they both looked back at the unconscious Hero...

* * *

 **(Inside the tower: Stairway)**

Inside the tower, Jupiter was walking up a spiral staircase as the Broom lead her towards the room that the wizard Yen Sid resided in. As the two continued to walk, a void of light appeared next to the young female. The light faded away, leaving the same elderly man who gave Jupiter the clock in its place. Upon appearing, the man bowed to her before he began to walk alongside them.

"How are the other six?" Jupiter asked the elderly man.

"I made sure the shards of your 'star' sent them to the village of the beginning." The elderly man said." The process was an success, and the six have made a safe landing."

"Thank you Valkenhayn." Jupiter said while the broom lead them to the top of the staircase." I can see why both my uncle and cousin Rachel have kept you around for all these years."

"There is no need for thanks milady." Valkenhayn said before bowing to her. The broom lead the two down a straight hallway, which lead to a large door." Though...I do have a question. Why did you want to save the other three? Especially the Freelancer Agent?"

"Alison hails from this Island. She was in the same predicament as Hero many years ago. I believed that in order for Hero and his allies to truly become strong enough to defeat our enemies, they must learn about the heroes that came before them. Alison is the perfect guide for them, since she was born in the village of the beginning."

"And the two Mugen Tenshin females?"

"Their story is far from over. Kasumi and Ayane must overcome their initial dislike for one another in order to follow the destinies that await them." Jupiter said as the three reached the large door. The broom knocked on the door while the young female looked up at Valkenhayn." Besides, there is a special reunion awaiting the two in the future. We have to make sure everything stays on schedule."

"I see you've been speaking to Merlin again."

"Of course...this entire plan came from both Merlin and Yen Sid."

The three stood in silence for a few seconds before Valkenhayn let out a low sigh."...The village of the Beginning. The Beginning of the Golden Age..."

"Remembering the past?" Jupiter asked the elderly man.

"Of course. More so, I'm remembering the day the Golden Age came to an end. The day the four Warriors of Light battled the demonic creature known as Chaos. I was just a young lad at the time, but even I could remember the currants of time being reversed, freed of a terrible darkness..." Valkenhayn looked down at Jupiter with an serious expression."...Are you positive that those four boys mark the return of the light?"

Jupiter stared at him for a few seconds before giving Valkenhayn a confident nod." Yes, I am. The day Hero pulled the sword from the stone, he marked the beginning of the world's true Revival. The journey to a new Golden Age...A grand Revival. We believe that Hero, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver are the ones who can bring true peace to this world. of course, they won't do it alone. They'll have their allies along with them, each of which fulfilling the destinies that await them as well." Jupiter held her head down."...The cycle of Light and Darkness must be complete. You can not have good without evil, and the same can be said vice versa."

"A never ending cycle..." Valkenhayn said...as the sounds of a lock being open was heard. The two looked over at the large door, as it began to open. The broom looked over at the two and extended its hand towards the door. Jupiter nods to this and begins to walk towards it while Valkenhayn opened another void of light." Now is the time to take my leave." He bows to the young female." I'm hoping we'll see you at the Cross Tag Battle Tournament?"

"I'll think about it for now. Though I still think they need to change the name. It makes the entire event sound anti-climatic." Jupiter turned to face Valkenhayn with a smile." Please give my regards to cousin Rachel. Tell her that when the time comes, she can see Hero again. Once he's become a Warrior of Light."

Valkenhayn nods to this before walking into the void." I shall milady. Farewell, until our next reunion." He walks through the void before it disappears. Jupite turned to face the door before she followed the broom into whatever lied inside of it...

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

* * *

 **(Location: Ruined Village)**

In the ruined land of an old village, Ilivane and Oliver were walking through the new area. As the two continued to walk around, Oliver stopped to inspect a small house that was located to his right. Ever since the explosion that had destroyed, the warriors that had gathered together for the battle of Chaos Shrine were now separated. Ilivane, Riku, Oliver, Kasumi, the Freelancer Agent Tex, and Kasumi's younger sister Ayane awoke to find themselves in a ruined village. However, Hero and the other allies that fought alongside them were nowhere to be seen.

Dark clouds hung over the village, as Olivier continued to stare at the house." They destroyed it all, Ilivane, those damn stupid bastards." Oliver said, as Ilivane joined him in front of the house." They blew it all up! Damn them! Damn them to Hell! Those damn dirty apes!"

"Calm down Oliver." Ilivane stated." We are not in some apocalyptic setting. We are still in the present timeline."

"No it isn't, they destroyed it all. I guess the society of men just wasn't meant to survive. Oh man...I would have loved to see everyone before the world went to hell. Mom, Wendy, the gang back at Beacon...Oh, even Yang. I would have loved to survive the apocalypse with her..."

"Hmm, I have a suggestion: why don't we explore, more than this ruined Village, before we jump to any conclusions."

"...It was definitely nuclear weapons, that's what did it. And the explosions caused massive power outages which caused the failsafe to fail, which released a super bacteria from a secret lab."

Ilivane stared at his teammate in confusion." Uh...what exactly are you saying?"

"-That caused a huge plague, and as the victims died, they rose from the dead twelve hours later to roam the Earth and feast on human flesh."

"...What?"

"A handful of gritty survivors from all walks of life were able to keep the legions of the infected radioactive undead at bay, using only their wits, and an inexplicable comprehension of agricultural science and engineering. Everything was looking good... and that's when the meteor hit."

Riku:" I think you just quoted every crappy Hollywood apocalypse movie ever."

The two looked up to see Riku standing on the roof of a nearby house. He jumps down to the ground and rejoins his teammates. "Naw. Hollywood doesn't understand apocalypse." Oliver commented as Riku walked towards them." They think that just one thing from everyday life goes away and that changes everything. Like in Road Warrior it was gas, and in Waterworld it was land."

"What went away in The Matrix?" Riku asked.

"Sunlight."

"I thought the missing element was plot."

"I'm talkin about Matrix One."

"Oh right."

Oliver turned to face Ilivane." Face it Ilivane, the age of man is done. If we had some hot chicks, this would have been like High School of the Dead!"

"But what about Miss Tex, Kasumi, and her half-sister?" Ilivane asked his friend.

"...On second thought, this situation kicks ass. We just need to get Tex out of her armor."

"Okay Oliver, If all that happened, then were are the zombies? Why aren't they still around?"

"The meteor killed them!"

"And what about the super bacteria?" Riku added.

"It was infected by alien bacteria brought by the meteor, and was wiped out in a massive bacteria on bacteria plague." The two stared at Oliver for a few seconds, both looking unconvinced." Very ironic."

"Okay, then why haven't we been infected by the new alien bacteria?"

"It only infects other bacteria. Are you guys even listening to me!?"

"Oh dear god..."Ilivane said to himself." I'm starting to understand why Miss Goodwitch believes that we never get any of our work done. All we ever do is just stand around an talk to one another."

"That's what she says. Then again, I would always imagine the sight of Glynda in a bathing suit. In fact I would do that with all the chicks back at Beacon."

"You disgusting idiot..."

"But what about Hero, idiot?" Riku said as he began to look around the village." How are we going to locate him and the others?"

Ilivane held his head down in thought." Hmm...we could start to explore the new land that we are in. That's how it usually works."

Oliver raised his hand to protest." But what about the meteor-"

"There is no meteor, Oliver." Riku said before he turned to walk away.

"Ugh, fine!" Oliver complained while following him." If their successful, they'll get to live through the coolest apocalypse of all time!"

Tex:" Team HIRO! Get over here, we found something!"

* * *

 **(Ruined Village: Library)**

In a old library, where the inside had both books and shelf's were scattered across the room and staircase, Kasumi was keeping a watchful eye on her younger sister, who could only glare at the kunoichi. Their moment of silence is interrupted by Tex, who is kicking down a pair of old doors. Once the doors are on the ground, the Freelancer Agent picked up a cable hook that was on the ground and started to pull on it as she started to walk into the room. The cable was connected to...an old-model Warthog(Jeep) that Tex had found.

Tex brought the vehicle inside the library before letting go of the cable. She takes a moment to catch her breath as Team HIRO enters the building. Tex turns to see the boys walk towards her...before she removes her Freelancer helmet and throws it to the ground." Hey punks." Tex said while also taking a deep breath."(gestures to the Jeep)Look what I found."

Riku turned to inspect the vehicle."...What is that thing?"

Oliver ran up to the side of his teammate." It looks like some kind of an alien transport mechanism that could be used to-"

"Kid, it's just a jeep." Tex said while walking behind a nearby bookcase. Once out of their view, the Freelancer agent began to remove her armor.

"Argh...You guys have no imagination."

"Does it still work?" Ilivane asked the Freelancer.

"Don't worry, it still works." Tex...or Alison threw the last of her old armor to the ground." It's one of the spare vehicles that we always carried around in case of an attack."

"We?" Riku looked over at Alison, who came walking out in an old cloak." What do you mean?"

"...I'll explain it later." Alison walked over to the Jeep and started it's engine(she flipped a switch that was located near the steering wheel, before putting in a code on the control panel)." Anyway, we need to find your friends. Again."

"...you idiots." Ayane said, causing all the eyes in the room to turn towards her." Their all probably dead. Just give and accept the facts so we can move on from this stupid crap..."

"What do you know!?" Oliver yelled at the kunoichi." You've only been with us for a few hours! Our friends are out there, and we gotta find them! Then again, I'm pretty sure a cold-hearted bitch like you wouldn't understand that."

Ayane glared at the young teen before Alison stood between them." Well I do have some news that might make you both a little better. I know the layout of this island, and far from this village lies the happiest kingdom you'll ever set your eyes on. Despite that sounding really cringe-y, I'm sure someone there can help us."

"Well, it looks we may have some luck on our side after all." Ilivane commented with a smile." Let's just pray that we don't run into any of our old adversary's along the way."

* * *

 **(Location: Castle-Royal Library)**

The dark clouds that hung over the village were no more, as a beautiful blue sky hung over an oddly structured castle. Inside this castle, in a large Study room...the same woman that had saved Oliver during the Breach Incident was holding her blade to the neck of...an anthropomorphic mouse wearing a pink dress and a small crown on her head. On the desk that was next to the woman...lied Lopez's head.

"Peligro. Error. Error. Peligro. Error. Error. No puedo sentir mi cuerpo...[Warning. Error. Error. Warning. Error. Error. I cannot feel my body...]" Lopez said as if he were winding down.

"Ignore him." The female warrior said(or you all know that she's Raven because I spoiled her f**king name back in V2) as the tilt of her blade touched the mouse's neck." Now then..why don't you tell me more about this crystal, Pure Faunus."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Damn...I gotta stop taking so long with these chapters! I mean, this chapter could have been completed in just two days. But no, I had to bitch around and put it on hiatus for two whole weeks. I am so sorry everyone. But on a side note. The Timeless Age Arc has finally begun! Also, we get the return of Raven! So, let's get down to business.**

 **First off, the introduction of Royal Magician Donald and Captain of the Guard Goofy. Now, what I'm about to tell you all is a bit of a spoiler. I have already planned the introduction of Sora, Riku(KH), and Kairi for future story-lines. Besides, it's the Timeless Age Arc. So we were going to see these iconic characters sooner or later.**

 **Jupiter and her connection to Rachel Alucard. Yes, Jupiter is the cousin of Blazblue's Queen of Rose. In fact the two look identical to one another, making others believe that they are twins. The inclusion of Rachel(via name) and Valkenhayn is mostly meant to support Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle, a potential side-story that may or may not happen in the future. However, don't write off Rachel and her faithful servant as cameo's, the two and many others will play an important role in the future of the series.**

 **Lastly, Tex and the Village of the Beginning. So, it seems that Alison was born in a village that holds some very key importance to the world. This will serve as a major part of the Freelancer's story from here on out, as he past starts to reveal itself to us as the series continues beyond the Beacon Chronicles. Overall, looking forward to the rest of the Timeless Age Arc, and I promise you all that it won't disappoint.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward_**

 ** _P.S: Be on the look out for the first chapter of Cross Epoch this week. The fanfic will go through a name change, being called: Cross Epoch: Legend of the East Blue. So, I look forward to seeing you all on the upcoming voyage!_**


	11. Author's Return

**Hey everyone ironfist97 here. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with vengeance! The last few weeks have been complete hell, mostly due to school work...damn, I've had nothing but projects for the last three weeks! I just had to take care of it all. But anyway, I'm finally back...and I'm ready to strike down the hiatus! So, lets get down to business and see what's happening in the near future!**

 **First off in regards to HIRO Volume 3. New chapters are going to be coming out like wildfire! Right now we are currently in the first part of the Timeless Age Arc: The Siege on Disney Castle. After that, we will enter the second and shorter part titled: Beginning Age of Fairy Tales. Once these set of chapters are done we'll be entering an awaited TRUE battle with Garland and his Four Fiends, ending Phase I of Vol.3. And then we'll be in Phase II of the Volume.**

 **Next, in regards to Cross Epoch. For the longest time, I was conflicted with what I wanted to do with it, but now I've made up my mind. The first chapter will be released soon(probably in a few days or so). It will be titled: Chapter 1: Prologue-Romance Dawn? I know this may concern some of you, hell it concerned me. However, I have a confession for you all.**

 **When you really take the time to look at how the story of Cross Epoch is(or how it will be structured) it becomes quite obvious that...Cross Epoch doesn't really have a main MAIN protagonist. Sure, you'll have characters like Goku, Luffy, the Dragon Team(Z Fighters/Warriors), and the Straw Hats pushing the story forward, but there may come a saga like Alabasta in where someone like Jotaro Kujo becomes the main protagonist. Another example can come in at Water 7, where we would follow the Straw Hats up to a certain point and then move onto the town of Morioh and follow the life of Sena Kobayakawa. You never know which direction the story will go in.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss another fanfic that I plan to do in the future. This fanfic is actually based off of a Rp that I used to do with some of my pals. Think of it as a cross between HIRO and Cross Epoch(mostly because all the characters will be in it). This series will be called: MUGEN:King of the World. Since I lost a bet with my friend and I have to be the one to turn the Rp into a fanfic. This one is still a ways off so more details will be made in the future.**

 **I look forward to the next weeks that are to come. I will not disappoint any of you. Thank you all for putting up with my fanfics and the long waits that come with. So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	12. Author ResolutionAnnouncement

**(Beacon Academy: Courtyard)**

Hero jumps down and lands in front of the Academy's large statue, wearing a costume that made him look like a vampire(he was wearing Sora's Halloween Town attire). Oliver came walking by him, dressed as a mummy mixed with a Frankenstein's monster look(a mix between Goofy and Donald's Halloween Town attire). A sledge comes ridding on by, being pulled by Riku in a reindeer costume(Goofy's attire from Christmas Town). Inside the sledge was Ilivane, who was dressed as Santa Clause(Sora's attire from Christmas Town).

The two join their teammates as Hero waves to you, the reader." Happy Halloween everyone!"

Oliver joins him and gives you a thumbs up with a wide smile." Same with Thanksgiving!"

Riku smiled a bit as he nodded." I guess I can wish you all a Merry Christmas."

Ilivane smiled while bowing his head." And a Happy New Year as well!"

The four come together and raise a fist into the air."Don't let the shackles of the past hold you back." Hero said with a smile on his face." Keep moving forward and never look back!" The four give you a warm smile, pointing their fist in your direction. They each take a deep breath and say:" Welcome to the New Year! Brave the New World!"

 **HIRO: Welcome to the Brave New World!-2018!**

 ** _See you all in the grand Fantasy!_**

* * *

 **Hey everyone ironfist97 here. Welcome to the Brave New World, 2018! I hope you all enjoyed the Holiday season. Now it's time to rejoin the boys in their journey through the four Kingdoms and the world beyond.**

 **Okay, I know I started this note off on a positive mood, but I need to be truthful to you all as to why there has been a lack of chapters. You see, I used the holiday break to take a breather from HIRO and more importantly: RWBY.**

 **I have been watching Volume 5 of RWBY, and similar to Volume 4, my enjoyment of the show has reached a critical low. In my opinion, the series is no longer engaging and interesting like it used to be. And I hate how Miles and Kerry(mostly Miles) have gone and made the characters somewhat unlikable and very generic. The two are trying way too hard to make RWBY this dark, edgy, and serious show, completely missing what made Volume 1-2 so good. The fights have gotten worse with Qrow Vs Tyrian(despite its problems) being the only decent fight we've gotten since the Haven Storyline began.**

 **Speaking of the story...aw f**k it, THERE IS NO STORY! After Volume 3 the story has just been lazy and boring. The characters have no personality or charm that makes them stand out. It also seems like their personalities are altered to fit the tone of any Volume. Oh and...NONE OF IT MAKES ANY SENSE! I'm sorry, but the plot feels like it's trying to copy every big Anime series out there. I don't care about the Maidens, I don't care about these stupid relics! I could give two f**ks about Ozpin and Salem being these age old god-like figures who are basically forcing others to fight for them** **. I DON'T CARE!**

 **Lastly, the characters. I have said it before, so I will say it again: the characters of RWBY have reached a level of being both unlikable and generic. The characteristics that made them all engaging to watch has completely died, and all that's left are nothing but shells of what they used to be. Now, they are nothing but generic one-dimensional characters that do whatever the plot or Miles and Kerry's own egos would tell them. Also, the reasons they make to keep us watching are complete bulls**t! To give you all an understanding of what I mean, here's a comment that I posted for Chapter 12 of Volume 5.**

* * *

 **Spoilers for Volume 5: Chapter 11-12**

 **Seriously?! That's it!? All that predicting for nothing! "Jaune is useful now" no he isn't, I'm sorry, but Jaune is still a horribly written character. He's basically Miles self-insert(and I mean of himself, not you guys). But hey, I'm saying this to a fandom who will blindly jump off a cliff if Miles and Kerry told them to. I'm sorry, but this was not worth the wait. Jaune still sucks as a character. Also...HE'S NOT THE DAMN MAIN CHARACTER! Damn it! This is why out of the three characters he's created, David from Camp Camp is my favorite because he's annoying, but that's basically the whole point to his character.**

 **This is why RvB is still the better series. RWBY is copying story elements from RvB. And no, it's not because Miles wrote for the series, he only wrote for seasons 11-13, the most controversial story arc in the series. He did not make the first ten seasons(that includes season 14 and 15). But hey, this is the RWBY fandom, a toxic fandom at best.**

 **Also I thought the Raven plot twist was kinda eh(and what is this series deal with killing off characters that were just introduced in this same volume. Vernal doesn't need to die) Once again, I can already see where this is going: if Raven dies, the Maiden powers will go to Yang, I'm calling it now. That's the true reason the Maiden powers were made, so they can go to each member of Team RWBY...And I knew Weiss wasn't gonna die, she has plot armor. It was stupid for them to make us believe that she was gonna die, and you all are stupid for believing their lies. That's all. I'm sorry this sounds harsh, but it's the truth.**

* * *

 **If it weren't for Volume reviews and honest views on the seires(you can thank YouTube for that), then I would still be a die hard fan of the series. But now, I've been exposed to the truth that has been blind to me since the very beginning. Miles and Kerry have completely ruined Monty's series and instead of anyone pointing out their flaws, they'll blindly believe anything that comes out of their mouths.**

 **My point aside, I feel like the series isn't as good as I thought it would continue to be. This realization has also forced me to look back at my fanfic and notice the flaws and mistakes that I have created myself. So, I need to make up for my own wrong doings. And that lies with my announcements:**

* * *

 ***HIRO: Volume 3(End of Beacon Chronicles)**

 ***HIRO: Fantasia Rebirth**

 ***HIRO: Brotherhood(and Grimm Eclipse)**

* * *

 **Volume 3-Chapter 7: I had to go back and fix the chapter, so here's the lay down: The next chapter will center on O'Malley, Wiz, and Boomstick as the three gain a new army and a new secret weapon. This will also be the chapter in which our heroes will reunite and even gain new allies(temporary?).**

 **Future of Volume 3 \- Now, let's discuss the path of Volume 3. Once the Timeless Age Arc concludes, the rematch-ish with Garland and his Four Fiends would follow suit, ending Phase I. Soon, Phase II would commence, as Team HIRO embarks through the Vytal Festival Tournament in order to defeat their enemies. Finally in Phase III, Team HIRO must overcome their own guilt in order to take back both Beacon and Vale. ****And then...on to the future! The** **Zenithia Trilogy(Saga). I'm hoping I can finally complete Volume 3 this year and jump into Volume 4-6. But due to Vol.4-5's bad writing, there may come a day where I'll have to start Volume 4 myself.**

 **HIRO: Fantasia Rebirth** : **This is my proof of rebuild. Final Fantasia will serve as an alternate(better) retelling of the main story line. This is to fix all the mistakes RWBY and I have made over the years(though CRWBY, Miles, and Kerry won't admit their own faults). Though some story elements will remain the same, this retelling will improve the overall story.**

 **HIRO: Brotherhood: So, Brotherhood will be around to give us all the missing links that will fill in the story. But I do have an announcement for you all regarding Grimm Eclipse. Grimm Eclipse is being moved to Brotherhood. Once there, I can go over and fix the mistakes I made(especially certain characters), so be on the look out for that.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss another change that is coming to HIRO. Recently, I've been reading SLNT RWBY(a RWBYxKingdom Hearts fanfic) and I have loved all the liberties that rainbine94 has done with the RWBY storyline. Also, I have been trying to follow the color/character rules that Monty created. However, since most of the fandom and the damn writers themselves won't follow these rules, I won't either. It's time I stopped trying to please the blind RWBY fans and start telling a better structured story.**

 **I'm sorry this Author's Note got a bit depressing, but I had to say this. Think of this as my New Years resolution. I am thankful for all the readers that have stuck by me and continue to read the chapters I release. I hope this year of HIRO will not disappoint any of you. So, join me as we end the first chapter of the series and start up the next one.**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	13. Chapter 7: Alone Sleeps the

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Dragon Quest is property Yuji Hori, Enix, and Square-Enix. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Please support the official chapter._** _ **Blazblue is property Arc Systems Works, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney. Tales of series is owned by Yoshiharu Gotanda, Namco, and Bandai-Namco.**_

 _ **Please support the official release.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Alone** **Sleeps** **the...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Endless Road**_

On the side of an endless road, in the middle of an open plain(that road that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were running down in the ending/beginning of KH1 and KH: CoM). On the side of the road, Tex and Ilivane were lying underneath their Warthog(smoke was rising from the old vehicle)

"Ilivane, hold the light right there." Alison said, as she began the repairing process." No, not on me, on that. Why would I need the light, on my face?"

"Miss Alison, I already know how to repair a vehicle." Ilivane said as he handed the light to the Freelancer agent." Believe it or not, I do have a driver's licence."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, where's your licence right now?"

"I left it with Miss Aerith...along with my wallet...and my broken Scroll." Ilivane said with a brief look of confusion."...Why did we break our Scroll's again?"

"Just don't touch anything, kid." Alison lowered her wrench." Okay Kasumi, I think I've got it. Give her a crank...Kasumi?...Riku? Hey, what are you idiots doing up there? Someone start up the Warthog!"

Cut to Simmons and Tucker. Off to the side, Kasumi, Riku, Oliver, and Ayane were sitting on the calm grass-ground near the road. The four sat in circle, talking about either their own predicament, concerns...or whatever bulls**t teens talk about. Oh, my bad. Sill narrating. Anyway, Alison called out for help, as Riku spoke his own opinion.

"The answer is still no." Riku said, as he gave his teammate an annoyed look.

"Oh come on!" Oliver yelled while he jumped to his feet." If we all kick in, we can get some badass speakers, a kickass hot tub fueled by hydraulics an awesome Airship! We'll be golden."

Riku and Ayane remained silent while Kasumi reluctantly raised her hand." I-I kinda like it...T-The Airship part to be honest..."

"Of course! The Airship is supposed to be the grand hook!"

"Okay, tell me." Riku said to his teammate." Why do we need an Airship?"

"For some useless style?" Ayane said in an uncaring tone.

"For chicks of course!" Oliver declared with a wide smile on his face." They love a badass with an even badass-er Airship! And when I get my own ship, I'll call it...AVALANCHE!"

"...That's it?" Riku asked.

Oliver lowered his head in shame." Yeah, that's honestly all I could come up with...But I'm telling you guys, if we got ourselves an Airship then we would literally be kings!

"Having an Airship doesn't make you a 'king', all it makes you look like is a jackass who had a much better method of transportation while the rest of us had to either walk or swim to our location. In english, it makes you look like an asshole!"

"I'm pretty sure you idiots are talking about JRPG logic, not real world logic." Ayane commented.

"Logic or no logic, the one thing I do know is that...all my life I've had girls tell me, 'not if you were the last man on Remnant' haha." Oliver said as he began to chuckle in a somewhat evil tone." Well that may be true, but let's see what happens when I'm the last man on Remnant with a badass pimped out Airship ride, bitch."

Alison:" If you idiots are done gossiping, could one of you start up the Warthog!?

The Freelancer agent got to her feet, as Oliver ran to the vehicle and jumped into the driver's seat." Leave it to me! I'll just start this bastard up and give him a good test drive." Oliver starts up the jeep and begins to move it.

Sounds of the jeep starting up, then it moves a foot or two and grinds to a stop.

Alison's eyes went wide in shock as she held out her hands to Oliver." Wait! Stop!"

Ilivane:" Ya-ya-yaaaoouwwwww!

Oliver quickly turned off the vehicle as Alison got to her knees and looked under to see the injured teen." Ilivane, are you okay?"

Ilivane:"(weakly)I was just, petting, the bunny. And then it went in to the soup can... and part of my hand went with it..." Alison groans in annoyance as she gets under the vehicle to restart her repairing method.

"Bunny and hand soup, just like Mom used to make." Oliver commented.

* * *

Two hours later, the warriors arrive in a small town that was located near the very long road they had just traversed(Alison, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver pushed the Warthog all while Kasumi and Ayane sat inside the vehicle).

"Ah, how lucky we are!" Ilivane said with a bright smile." We were able to find a nearby town."

"I say more plot convinence than luck." Riku commented as they slowly walked past the small gates.

Oliver began to look around to examine the area they were in." So...Is this the Disney Kingdom?"

"No, it's not." Alison said as she stepped away from the Warthog." Honestly, I forgot this town even existed."

"Okay, so where the hell are we?"

"This is Euclid." Alison said while Ayane and Kasumi stepped out of the old Warthog.

* * *

 **Euclid**

 **Euclid is a lone city surrounded by plenty of land but not much else. Ocean surrounds all but the south, which has a mountain pass connecting it to the Village of the Beginning and a bridge to the northeast connecting it to Lone Valley and the Disney Kingdom. It also features an extensive aqueduct system connected to its dungeon.**

* * *

"For a small town, it feels so peaceful here." Kasumi commented while Ayane looked around her surrounding with an uncaring expression.

"Well, if my gut feeling is correct...Then we're about to be caught up in some wild adventure." Riku said to himself as Alison stepped forward." Just what we needed...filler."

"...If I remember correctly, I think...my aunt and uncle's house is located in the northwest part of the town." The Freelancer agent said to herself...only for her allies to overhear what she had said.

"Wait, you have some family that lives here!?" Oliver asked while Riku shaked his head.

Riku:" How convenent!"

"Uh...yeah, though I'm pretty sure they don't want to see me."

"Of course they want to see you!" Kasumi declared, running up to Alison." Your their niece, so of course they want to see you. Their your family, don't you at least want to see them?" Ayane groaned in annoyance while Alison held her head down in thought.

"Uh, well..."

Kasumi pushed the Freelancer agent forward, much to her chargin." Come on, we're going to go say hello! Let's go everyone!"

As the kunoichi shoved Alison towards the supposed direction of her relatives home, the other four watched on in silence.

"...So, am I the only one who realised that the ruined village we came from was the Freelancer's home town?" Ayane said out loud.

Ilivane/Riku/Oliver:" Nope.

"...good to know." Ayane walked after the two. Ilivane and Oliver decided to follow the three females while Riku slowly walked after them.

"So convenent..."

* * *

The six arrive at a small house that was located on the northwest side of Euclid. Alison walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Excuse me?" Alison called out." Uncle Olson, are you there?

After a few seconds passed, the door opened...revealing an elderly old man. He looked up at the Freelancer agent causing his eyes to go wide in shock." A-A...Alimycia?"

"Alimyscia?" Oliver said in confusion.

"Uh, hello uncle Olson..." Alison said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice." C-Can I...I-I mean we come in?"

"Oh! Uh, of course." Olson said, as he fully opened the door." Please, come on in!"

Alison relunctantly walked into the house as the other five quickly followed her. Olson looked around the area before he closed the door. As they walked in, Oliver's wandering eye spotted...the stuffed head of a dead Choccobo, mounted on the wall that was over the fireplace.

* * *

 _ **Euclid: Olson's Home**_

Olson leads the six into the living room of his home. In the kitchen, his wife was cutting up a strange piece of raw meat.

Olson:" Joanne! Get out here! Little Ali is here!"

"I'm coming! I just need to finish cutting up this Choccobo meat!" Olson's wife Joanne said as she stabbed her kitchen knife into the shelf. She walks out of the kitchen and greets their guest. While Alison waves to her aunt, the other five froze in horror as they saw that most of her kitchen gown was covered in blood." Alimycia!"

"Hey, Aunt Joanne..." Alison said in a nervous tone."...It's been a while."

"It sure has been. Oh, and who are these little younglings?"

"These are...my friends." The Freelancer gestured to her allies, who all slowly waved to her.

Joanne walked up and hugged the socially awkward Alison. Olson placed a reassuring hand on the Freelancer agents shoulder." I'm glad to see that you've been doing well, Ali."

"Y-Yeah..." Alison said with a weak smile.

Joanne broke the hug and began to examine the Freelancer agent." Look at how big you've gotten...Those Committee boys must be tripping over one another just to ask you out." Olson's wife commented as Oliver and Riku began to look around the living room.

"Hehe...Yeah..."

"Now Joanne, you and I both know that Alison is no longer with that silly Guardian Committee." Olson said in a sarcastic tone." She's with those unique indviduals at Project Freelancer."

"Actually, I left Project Freelancer a good four years ago." Alison said...as these words caused both Olson and Joanne to go wide eye.

"S-So...the rumors were true...You're a bounty hunter now?" Olson asked in a somewhat scolding tone." You're wasting your life as some carefree individual?"

"Carefree?" Alsion asked as Oliver accidentally knocked over one of the mounted dead animals on the nearby wall." I helped started the Vale Guardian Committee! I've made a name for myself, Uncle Olson."

"Yes, you started a small little guild...only to end up in a Cornelia jail cell! For a total of three years!"

"Okay you two!" Joanne yelled out, stepping between the two." Let's not start this reunion off with an argument!" She then looked over at Alison." So, are Cress and Chester with you?"

"You mean the other two failures?" Olson commented, only for Joanne to elbow him.

Upon hearing this, Alison lowered her head."...No, it's just me. I haven't seen Cress and Chester since the destruction of Toltus...and that was a almost a decade ago."

"Well, try not to think so much about it, honey." Joanne said with a warm smile. She looks over at the other six, who had all either gone on to exlplore the house or stay and listen to the conversation." Please, make yourselves at home. You all can stay with us for as long as you need to."

"Thank you Aunt Joanne." Alison said with a small smile.

"We also agree, madame." Ilivane said as he stepped forward." I hope we're not causing you any trouble by staying here."

Olson let out a grumble before he put up a fake smile." Don't worry about that." He clapped his hands together before walking over to a nearby staircase." If your all hungry, my wife is preparing her homemade Chocco-soup. Trust me, you'll love it." He walked up the stairs, his smile disappearing as Olson left their view.

"Chocco-soup?" Kasumi said with a hint of shock in her voice." You make soup out of Choccobos!?"

"Yep, and it's delicious!" Joanne said, as she walked into the kitchen." So who wants some?"

Alison/Kasumi/Ayane/Ilivane/Riku/Oliver:" Sure/I-I'm fine ma'am/ Forget it/N-No thank you/I'll pass/Hell no!"

* * *

 _ **Four hours later...**_

The sun began to set in the sky over the town of Euclid. Alison, was waiting near a window, as Oliver was sleeping on the couch, Kasumi kept an eye on her half-sister, and Riku was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"...Ugh, how long does it take to get a damn Warthog fixed!?" Ayane growled in a impatient manner.

"Relax, Ilivane knows what to do." Alison said, as Olson walked into the room." So until then, we can just sit here and wait. Once he's done, we'll be on our way."

The room went silent again, save for the flames that quietly waved around in the fireplace. Kasumi looked over at the Freelancer agent who kept her attention on the outside world."...So, are you glad that we came by to visit your relatives?"

"...Their not my actual relatives." Alison responded as the kunoichi tilted her head in confusion." Their actually the aunt and uncle of my old friend Cress...But since I was always hanging around him, they came to see me as a surrogate niece..."

"Oh, well...They seem like nice people."

"Trust me, my uncle is not a nice person." Alison said in a emotionless tone. Riku looked over at the Freelancer, as she let out a low sigh." Don't worry, you'll soon find out for yourselves."

To the surprise of the three warriors(Riku, Kasumi, Ayane), a loud noise was heard, it's source coming from the front door. Olson came down from the stairs and gave Alison a single look, one that she returned with an emotionless stare. After a few seconds passed, he walked over to the door and opened it...allowing for a small group of walking broomsticks to enter the house. The broomsticks(total number of four) walk into the living room and stand in a single line as Olson stood in-front of them. The four(minus a sleeping Oliver) looked on in confusion as Kasumi stepped forward to speak, all while Riku and Ayane each went for their respective weapons.

"Mister Olson, what's going on?" Kasumi asked as one of the broomsticks raised their hands(performing some kind of spell) which causes Riku and Ayane to become frozen in yellow-like Aura." W-What are you doing!?"

Olson remained quiet while Alison let out a small chuckle." Hehe...Damn, we walked right into a trap."

"You brought this on yourself, Ali." Olson said as the broomsticks began to surround the five travelers." I honestly wish you, Cress, and Chester chose noble paths...But instead you all ruined your lives, by working with destructive rebellions...and becoming slaves to the lower-class. You disappoint me, Alimycia."

Alison chuckles at this as one of the broomsticks flicks their hands, causing the yellow aura around Riku and Ayane to form around their hands, chaining them together like a sort of spiritual cuffs." Keep telling yourself that old man, all you're doing is making yourself look like a damn coward."

"No!" Kasumi yelled as she looked over at Olson." How could you do this to your own niece!? Even though your not related by blood, she's still your family! My mother always told me, that family never abandons one another, code or no code! We-"

"Enough." Olson said with a face that demonstrated that he did not care for the kunoichi's words." This will be much easier for you all if you just come along quietly."

Kasumi was ready to protest this...only for Alison to place a hand her shoulder. The kunoichi turned to face the Freelancer agent, who only gave her a look that said "just...give it up. There's no use in fighting this." Kasumi was ready to speak back, yet she could not find the words to speak. Feeling all the fight within her had vanished, Kasumi lowered her head in defeat as she and Alison recieved their own spiritual-cuffs.

Two broomsticks walked over to the sleeping Oliver and were able to pick him up. Once this was done, the broomsticks escorted the travelers out of the house, one-by-one." There was another one, but he stepped out before I had a chance to call you." Olson commented to the broomsticks." I assume he must have made a run for it...the rebellion coward."

Alison was the last to leave, before she turned and gave her uncle a single look...one that had a somewhat sinester smile."...so long old man, I owe you one... hope I get to see you again in the afterlife." Olson looked on in confusion, as Joanne came out from the kitchen and saw Alison leave. Before she left, the Freelancer gave her aunt a more kind and warmer smile." Goodbye Aunt Joanne. Thank you for everything."

The Freelancer left the house, as Olson held his head down in shame. Outside the house lied a cartoon-ish like airship that seemed somewhat similar to a normal plane. The broomsticks lead the five into the ship via hatch(the two broomsticks throw Oliver into the ship). The four enter the ship as the hatch closes, before the airship itself takes off.

Oliver:" Ow! What the hell!? Where are we!?"

Riku:" We're on an airship.

Oliver:" Airship!? Where's it taking us!?"

Alison:" Hopefully to the place we were trying to get to."

Oliver:" Oh okay...Wait, where are we going again?"

Alison/Riku:" Ugh!"

Oliver:" Wait, are we on an airship!?"

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later...**_

The airship flew towards a strangley town which had an even more unsually structured castle. Alison and the others were able to view the castle from the airship.

"Is that..." Riku asked the Freelancer."

"Yep." Alison said, answering his question."...That's the capital of the Disney Kingdome. Appropately titled...Disney Castle."

* * *

 **Disney Castle**

 **Disney Castle is the capital of the Disney Kingdom. It surrounded by the town appropately titled...Disney Town. Yeah, I'm starting to notice a pattern here.**

 **Inside the Castle, the rulers of the land: King Mickey and Queen Minnie, would normally hold meetings in the Audience Chamber. Hidden beneth the Chamber is another room that holds one of the kingdoms greatest secrets. Below the castle is where their airships are located. Most refer to this area as the Gummi Hangar, as it is a room for storing and maintaining ships. Of course, This room is accessed by entering a castle-like arrangement of foliage in the courtyard. Lastly, there is the Courtyard located in the center of the castle, and the Library, where the king always resides himself to in order to think.**

 **Disney Town**

 **As for the Town, it is made up of the Main Plaza which is a small plaza in the middle of the town with a pavilion in the center surrounded by buildings. It holds a closed door which leads to the Castle. To the left of this door is an exit to the Raceway Tracks. On the other end of the area is an exit to the Fruitball Court. It connects back to the Main Plaza through a path with a banner that reads "Fruit Scatter for All". In the Main Plaza, to the right of the door to Disney Castle is an open manhole that leads to the Gizmo Gallery, which is located in the sewers.**

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later...**

The four broomsticks lead the five warriors through the large halls of the Castle. Oliver and Riku look on in curiosity, while Ayane kept an eye on their capturers. Kasumi only followed the others, her head hold down, as Alison kept her eye sight solely on the broomsticks. The sticks lead the five warriors to a set of large doors. One of the sticks knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

Female Voice:" Come in."

The broomsticks opened the door, which lead to the Library. They lead the five warriors into the room and stationed them in front of the King's desk. The Broomsticks soon salute to their respected ruler before leaving the room themselves. Once the door was closed, the individual that was sitting in the chair turns to face their prisoners. This individual was...The warrior named Raven.

"Yang!?" Riku said with a tone of shock and surprise.

"It's you again!" Oliver said trying to pull his hands free from the spiritual-cuffs." Your that masked hottie I met back on the train during the Breach!"

"Good to see you again, kid." Raven said to the teen before she stood up." I was actually looking forward to seeing you again."

"R-Really!?" Oliver responed with a wide grin." Hehe...I-I didn't think you would actually agree to my offerr for a date!" Riku elbows his friend in the arm before stepping forward to speak.

"Who are you?" The Wolf Faunus asked." What do you want from us? And why do you look like our friend!?"

"Yang has friends?" Raven said with a sarcastic tone in her voice." Heh, and I thought the only friend she had was her little sister." The female warrior took a few steps back before turning to face the two boys with a amusing smile." okay, I guess I can humor you little punks...Yang's my daughter."

"Wait, what!?" Riku yelled out in shock.

"Your Yang's mom!?" Oliver asked before holding his head down in thought." Of course...Of course she's Yang mom...A bombshell babe like Yang is going to have an even bombshell-er babe for a mom. And she's interested in me...This is awesome!"

Raven looked over at the teenager with a confused expression before turning to face the other three captives." Lets see...A former Freelancer Agent and two Mugen Tenshin kunoichi's. Put in two students from Beacon Academy and you have a very unique little party here."

"Where is King Mickey!?" Alison yelled, in a tone which showed that she demanded an answer.

"How should I know?" Raven said with a shrug." When me and my tribe arrived at this castle, the King was already gone and the whole place was in complete chaos. Not gonna lie, it was kinda funny to watch."

"Okay, so where is Queen Minnie?"

"You mean the Pure Faunus? Oh, I sent her and the other antrapormorphic animals in this catsle to the dungeon section." Raven sat behind the desk again." I won't lie though, ever since I got here...I've been humming some weird. I think it goes...It's a small world after all, it's a-"

"-Small world, we get it. Trust me, I had that song stuck in my head for a good two weeks."

"Damn, it's that bad?"

"What do you want from us?" Kasumi asked the female warrior.

Raven stared at the young kunoichi for a few seconds before answering her question."...Honestly, I didn't even want to capture you idiots. I was ready to discard of the sticks' report. That is, until I spotted his name came up in the papers(she gestures to Oliver). Once I found out that he was in the village, I had those little sticks go to Euclid and well...arrest you. Simple as that."

"Why are you after Oliver?" Riku asked.

"Because he has a power that I want. A power that I must have..." Raven said with a small smile on her face. She then looked over at the two kunoichi's and gave them a light stare." As for you two, I heard that the Mugen Tenshin ninja were on the run from bandits. That, and I also heard their crystal was stolen...and their current leader is literally a cripple. Oh, and that they also lost the scroll that contained the secrets to the Torn Sky Blast...Oh damn, for ninjas you guys kinda suck at your job."

Ayane growled in anger while Kasumi lowered her head in shame. Raven then turned to face the Freelancer Agent." And then there's you...The Freelancer with a ghost's name." Raven stood up and walked over to the female agent." I don't even know where to begin with you. A former Freelancer who only joined the guard for the sole purpose of striking fear into her father and sister by using her dead mother's name."

"Hmph, looks like you've done your homework." Alison said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Nah, I read your profile on the Freelaner Target list. Then again I also read the script for the next few volumes, so I have some additional knowledge." Raven looked over at the remaining four. She lets out a loud whistle, causing two Broomsticks to enter the Library. The female warrior turned to look over at Oliver." He stays with me. The other four can go to the dungeon section."

"What!?" Kasumi yelled out, as the broomsticks escorted her, Riku, Ayane, and Alison out out the Library. Oliver looked scared at first, as Raven gave him a brief nod and smile. Oliver smiled nervously as the female warrior walked over the desk.

Raven then pulled out her own scroll and saw that she had a call from an unknown number. She answers the call." Yeah Vernal?"

(squeaky voice)

"What do you mean you found a dra-!?"

(squeaky voice)

"It was sleeping underneath the castle!? Damn, I guess Erdrick wasn't such a wimp after all."

(squeaky voice)

"Is Bullet still with the Atlas soldiers?"

(squeaky voice)

"Good. Just make sure they stay out of trouble or my little alliance with Garland is screwed." She ends the call before turning to face Oliver with a somewhat innocent smile." Hehe, that was just a...little operation I have going on at the time. Hehe..."

* * *

 _ **Location: Ruined Castle**_

The sound of a waterfall echoed through the calm forest. In this this forest lied an old castle that has stood tall for many years, despite it's signs of collapsing at any moment. Inside the Ruined Castle, Boomstick was wandering through the empty halls, staring at the portraits that he passed by along the way. One of these portraits contained an art piece that showed a newly-wedded couple(the wife was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, while the male was dressed in blue armor, giving a stern pose while keeping a joyful smile on his face). Boomstick opened a door that lead to what seemed to be the castle's courtyard. In this area, O'Malley(Wiz) was looking around the courtyard in complete amazement.

O'Malley lets out a maniacal chuckle, as Boomstick rejoined him. Of to the side, two young women kept a watchful on them(the latter putting away her scroll)." Yes, this place will do nicely for an evil lair. It's diabolically designed!" Wiz took control and gave his own view of the castle." As a student of feng-shui, I can tell you this house is 88% good luck. Also, very breezy. I like the floorplan." O'Malley quickly regains control." Quiet you fool."

"I just want my own room." Boomstick commented while O'Malley walked towards the center of the courtyard." I hate had'n to share a room with Wiz. Boy is just too clean..."

"Hello? Is anyone home? Don't be alarmed, we're only here to kill you and take all your possessions. Excellent! No doubt our very presence, has scared everyone away! (evil laugh)" Wiz takes control once again to voice his opinion." Why don't we just see if this place is listed by a licensed real estate agent? (O'Malley)Oh shut up! (Wiz)But we don't even know if it's been inspected recently. It could need foundation work."

"It could have some mold." Boomstick commented.

"Both of you shut up. We're moving in and that's final. It has mechanical statues, two living quarters with ample closet space, and a short commute for my secret laboratory! ...It's perfect." Wiz regained control and commented." Yeah, but what about the school district?"

"We have no children." Boomstick commented from the side.

"It's important to think about resale value, Boomstick." Wiz said before O'Malley regained control of his new body." Resale value? Our plan is to rule the world! Not make prudent investments."

It's important to have a fallback plan!...or fallback guns!" As Boomstick said this...a loud roar erupted from underneath the castle.

"Oh shut up. We're moving in, that's final." As O'Malley said this...a loud roar erupted from underneath the castle. The A.I heard this and let out a small chuckle...before Wiz regained control"(Wiz)Hey! Did you hear that!? That was a Dragon! Hey, maybe we can tame it and show the other kingdoms that they too can train a dragon!"

"...What?"

"Looks like they've made themselves at home." One of the females commented. She had white hair, golden eyes, dark skin...*ahem*large breasts and a scar across her nose. The young woman also wore a black jacket with a white zipper tee which was similar to that of a mercenary and torn-up demin short shorts, along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. Lastly, she has a single belt crossong her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, along with gauntlet-like weapons on her arms." So, what did Raven say?"

"She basically said to keep an eye on them. Nothing more than that." The other young woman said. She had tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. The female also had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm as well as a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Finally, she wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh and dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots." Once she gives us the signal...we go for the crystal."

* * *

 _ **Euclid: Olson's Home**_

Back in Euclid, Olson and Joanne were sitting in the living room of their home, the front door was still open from the arrival of the broomsticks. The two sat in front of a small table, drinking cups of tea." I hope your proud of yourself." Joanne commented as Olson silently took a sip from his cup, his face remaining somewhat emotionless.

As the two sat silently...a shadow appeared in light that was emanating from the window. The two saw this and quickly turned to see...Ilivane, who was sitting near the open window. He looked over at the couple, his right eye was completely void, despite the smile on his face." Hello again. I apologize for my sudden appearance. But...can you please tell me where you sent my friends."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! In the words of Bender from Futurama "I'm back, baby." Let me tell you all, it's good to be home. I know I've been gone for almost three months, but I needed the time away. Like I said, RWBY Volume 5 literally almost ruined my love for the series and I had just quite the group RWBY Family on Facebook, mostly due to how I was mistreated by the other members, all because my opinion was different from theirs. Honestly, I'm just glad I finally got away from those self-centered assholes. But besides that, I just needed a break from the series...Also, I bought Dragon Ball FighterZ the first day it came out and played the hell out of that, it was fun. But back to the main point, I just needed some time away from RWBY. But I'm back now and I have one goal: I'm going to make both HIRO and RWBY a better series. This chapter is my first attempt at that.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter itself. So, this chapter delved into a bit of Alison's backstory and we even reached two new locations: Euclid and Disney Castle(Town). Well, even though the spotlight was on Alison I decided to still keep some of her past shrouded in mystery. All we can take from this chapter, is that she was from the Village of the Beginning, which is actually known as: Toltus. We also know that she was friends with two other indviduals named Cress and Chester and that she is seen as a niece by the elderly couple of Olson and Joanne(the former of which doesn't seem to have a good relationship with her).**

 **Next, the return of Raven. Yes, as was seen at the end of the last chapter, Raven is in the Disney Kingdom and it seems like she's basically running the place. Also, I decided to let Team HIRO(Oliver in particular) be the first ones to encounter Raven. Yes, this is mostly due to plot reasons(I mean, Raven stated that she's after Oliver) but it also explains how the boys know her(I'm sorry, but it made no sense that Team RNJR(Jaune, Nora, and Ren) to know who Raven was. I just don't see Yang as the type of person to tell everyone about her home-life). Also, yes I know about the JNPR vs Raven fight that was originally supposed to happen in Vol.3 but was taken out at the last minute and even I think that concept doesn't make any sense, why would Raven go after JNPR?**

 **Another thing regarding Raven is that I altered her personality a bit. I won't lie, I liked Raven at the start of the Volume 5, but I was not happy with how the character was handled near the end. Miles and Kerry basically turned her into a little scared cat that goes on and on about: "Oh, we can't beat Salem! Oh, I'm so afraid of the Ancient Grimm-witch, whatever the hell she is thing! OOH, the olny way to survive is through fear!" Yeah, everything I said was completely over exaggerated, but I'm going to save that rant for another day(basically, how preachy the series became). But long story short, Raven is OOC, but this is necessary in order to fix her character.**

 **Next, let's talk about the connection to Dragon Quest. Yes, the Erdrick that Raven mentions along with the dragon that is supposedly lying under the Ruined Castle are indeed the same characters from the original Dragon Quest. What are their connections to the main story? Well, I recommend that you all keep reading in order to find out for yourselves.**

 **Finally, the introduction of Vernal and Bullet. Yes, I am introducing the character of Vernal three volumes early. The first reason for this is that I felt like she was a character of wasted potential and I believe that she can be used for so much more. Then there's Bullet. Her character backstory in HIRO might be different from the original one in Blazblue, but it's overall still the same.**

 **Lastly, the inclusion of all these other series. Like I said, I'm taking inspiration from the fanfic titled: SLNT RWBY, and are putting characters that will help flesh out the story(Oh, and I discovered that both rainbine94 and myself have som similar story beats). Also, HIRO along with my other two fanfics: Cross Epoch and MUGEN: King of the World are part of a connecting universe. So, expect to see characters from both series interact with one another.**

 **Overall, it's great to be back after a very long hiatus(three month break), I intend to end Volume 3 this year and finally get into Volume 4. So, let's finally bring an end to the saga that began almost three years ago...Welcome back to the World of Remnant!**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**

 _ **P.S.: I'll be working on the first chapter of Cross Epoch. However, it will be a bit different from what I had originally planned. So, be on the look out for that. As for MUGEN, we'll have to wait until the Summer season to hear anything from that.**_


	14. Chapter 8: We're Being Watched

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 ** _Dragon Quest is property Yuji Hori, Enix, and Square-Enix._** _ **Blazblue is property Arc Systems Works, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney. Tales of series is owned by Yoshiharu Gotanda, Namco, and Bandai-Namco. Disgaea is property of Nippon Ichi, Atlus, and NIS America**_

 ** _Please support the official chapter._**

 **Chapter 8: We're Being Watched**

* * *

 _..._ _King Krichevskoy, the mighty ruler of the Netherworld...His long reign came to abrupt end as the news of his death spread throughout the dark land...Ambitious demons rose one after another to seize the opportunity...and thus began the age of turbulence and anarchy...Present day..._

 **The Netherworld**

 **The Netherworld is well...a underworld ruled by Demons with the most powerful one being the Overlord. The Netherworld is known for being dark places where evil deeds such as Murder, Excessive Violence, Unwanted Destruction, Theft and other things that are considered crimes by humans are considered daily activities. Demons run amuck throughout this world, basically doing as they please. Just as there are many different areas, there are many different sections of the Netherworld as well. Powerful demons are also known for conquering enemy lands and turning them into alternate Nether-Kingdoms. Like the demons who call it home, the Netherworld maintains its existence through both fear energy and magical energy.**

* * *

 **The Overlord's Castle-Basement**

?:" Prince!"

... **THWACK!**

?:" Prince, wake up."

... **BANG! BANG!**

In the underground section of the Overlord's previous castle, a young girl was sitting on the floor, wiping away some sweat from her forehead. She had the appearance of a slightly small 14 year old, who seemed to be wearing all things leather except a collar with a ring on it with a crop leather top, a micro mini skirt, arm long gloves, thigh high boots, and Skull shaped earrings. She was sitting in front of a open coffin where a young boy was lying inside. Behind her was a set of destructive weapons(swords, mace, drill, machine gun, ect).

"This brat just won't wake up." The girl said before she looked back at the weapons that were behind her, as a evil smile began to take form." Well, if that's the case...there's only one thing left to do."

She then pulls out a gun and points it at the boy...before a evil surge of Aura began to surround the coffin. A pair of eyes open, these eyes belonging to the young boy."...What fool dares awaken me, the great Laharl?" The boy named Laharl slowly sat up and let out a yawn.

Upon seeing this, the girl quickly put her gun away." Prince! I'm glad you're still alive.

Laharl stood up and took in his surrounding." Who said I was dead? I was just taking a nap." He shook his head before asking the next question." Anyway...Why are all those weapons behind you?"

The girl looks back at the weapons and stares at them for a few seconds before answering his question." Well, I was having a hard time waking you up..."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to kill me instead?"

"No...Ah...I mean, yes." The girl said with a small giggle." I just wanted to wake you up."

"Hmph...Whatever." Laharl said before he started to look around the room he was in. He looks back at the girl and ask:"...So, what is it? You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Oh yeah." The girl said before shrugging her arms." Big news. Your father, King Krichevskoy, has died."

"He what...!?" Laharl said in shock and surprise." When!?"

"Two years ago."

Laharl takes a few seconds to process this news...only to come to a short realization."...Wait a second." He looks up at the girl." So...you're telling me that I've been sleeping for over 2 years?"

"Yup." The girl said in a casual fashion.

"Yup...!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

"Excuse me, but what do you think I've been doing all this time?" The girl asked, placing both arms behind her head." The Netherworld has gone to hell while you were sleeping. It's not my fault someone pulled out the King's sword. And it sure as hell isn't my fault that a human now has possession of you're father's dragon."

"What!?" Laharl said in a surprised manner." My father's dragon is working for a human!?

"Yup. It's almost as if their trying to steal the title of Overlord.

"Argh...A human...Overlord? ...Have they forgotten whose title they are trying to steal?" Laharl folded his arms as a sinsiter smile appeared on his face." Hehehe...How bold of them! I shall show no mercy...for I am Laharl, the rightful heir to the throne! Haaahahahaha!"

The girl smiles at this before she kneels in front of the young heir." Yes my prince. I, your humble vassal, Etna, will accompany you."

* * *

 **Ruined Castle**

Inside the ruined castle, O'Malley was looking through the armory room before exiting into a hallway. He then walks down the ruined hallway before reaching a door that leads back to the courtyard, where his allies lied in wait(Boomstick was examining the structure of the castle, while the two female warriors remained in the same waiting spot) O'Malley let out a low sigh before turning to face his ally.

"Yeeees, this place is coming along nicely. Excellent work organizing our weapon supply, Boomstick." O'Malley said with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

"Thanks!" Boomstick said while chuckling a bit." I find assembling and organizing my gun' to be a great hobby!"

Wiz regains control and voices his opinion." I still say a flowerbox would have been a bit more neighborly." The Atlas soldier said before O'Malley took control again." Oh shut up you fool! (Wiz)Hey, we should start a neighborhood association. It's just like a government, but run by housewives and old people. So it's a lot more efficient at controlling your lives. (O'Malley)Get out of my head! (Wiz)Technically it's my head. But I don't mind sharing. Don't you remember that talk we had about sharing? (O'Malley)Shut up!"

Off to the side, Bullet and Vernal were watching the two Atlas soldiers while awaiting the next set of orders from their leader. The former then stood up and decided to walk further into the ruined castle, her ally following shortly behind the way.

"Ugh, do they ever shut up?" Bullet asked while she casually walked through the old halls." They just go on and on about 'world domination' and 'saying hello to the neighbors!' It's just the same conversation."

"Well, at least it's better than listening to Skull's fake stories." Vernal commented with a small chuckle.

"...Why do we need those two again? From what I've seen, their just two sim troopers."

"Apparently, Raven needs the A.I that's inside the blue soldier. Basically she's just using them until we meet up with that Garland guy."

"Garland...knowing Raven, she's probably doing this just to get more Lien."

"Until then, we're stuck with those two idiots." The two females soon reached the main hall of the ruined castle, where the front gate was located." Then again, maybe they'll end up-"

Before she could finish...Bullet raised her hand to silence her ally, as a loud knock was heard from the front gate. The two then approached the gate and opened it, seeing who or what was knocking on it. Upon seeing what it was, Vernal's face had a look of annoyance while Bullet let out a tired sigh. What was standing at the front gate...was a red Grunt, but not just any Grunt...it was the Red Zealot.

"At last! My pilgrimage is over!" The Red Zealot said as he walked past the two females." I have reached the promised land!"

O'Malley comes running into the main hall and towards the three individuals." Who is that?" Upon coming closer, O'Malley sees that their new guest...was an annoying old 'ally' of his..." Oh no. Not this buffoon!" The Atlas soldier reached the three and asked a simple question." How did he get here?"

"How should we know." Bullet said with a light shrug before she and Vernal turned to walk away." Since you know him, we'll leave him to you."

O'Malley let out a low sigh as the two females left the area. He then turns to face the Red Zealot." Soooo...What do you want?"

Red Zealot quickly jumped up." The disembodied voice of God!" The Grunt said before getting on his knees." I hear you Holy One! I have made it to the temple and await your command!"

"Disembodied voice!? I'm literally standing right in front you Red Moron. Eyes up, chop-chop!"

The Red Zealot then looked up at the Atlas soldier" Oh...Greetings! Are you the gatekeeper of the temple?"

"(Wiz)Us? No, we just moved in. Can you help us move a couch? And do you know any good restaurants nearby?" O'Malley quickly gains control of his body and held up a finger." Just a second." He held his head down to speak to...hs other-self." Listen you fool, let me handle this. (Wiz)I don't know, you haven't been the best choice when it comes to making friends. Maybe I should try. (O'Malley) Nonsense! With the proper handling, this fellow will make an excellent stooge. And I'm the one here with the most experience training Stooges."

"Nyuk, nyuk." The Red Zealot quickly said.

"You see!? (Wiz)Okay, you can handle this, but I get to hang my motivational posters in the living room. Hang in there kitty! (O'Malley)Fine. But I'm telling you that cat will never make it to Friday." He looks up at the red Grunt." Yes, I am the guardian of the temple. What do you want?"

"I have travelled great distances, in search of enlightenment!"

"Reaaally, that's perfect. We have tons of that in here, but listen. We just can't let anyone in who wants to get in, so goodbye." After saying this, O'Malley quickly turned to walk away.

Red Zealot saw this and chased after him." Wait! I will do anything. Just tell me what I need to do to gain entrance."

"(Wiz)Psst, ask him what he knows about gardening."

Boomstick:" Ask him if we can have his guns!"

"(Wiz)Maybe he knows how to tame that dragon we found."

At that exact moment, the ground behind O'Malley erupted into the air, causing a dust storm to appear. The Red Zealot covered himself as the dust cleared, revealing...a gigantic creature. A creature that had never been seen by any living being in the current generation of Remnant's 'peaceful era'. This creature was...oh, who am I kidding, you all know it's a damn dragon! I mean, I litteraly ruined it's reveal in the last chapter, so my mistake. Anyway, the dragon itself had purple scales with crimson pupils along with two large wings. The dragon looked down at the two soldiers and let out a roar that echoed throughout the entire castle. The roar caused all the nearby Grimm to...move away from the ruined castle.

O'Malley stared at the creature for a few seconds before looking back at the Red Zealot." Alright then come on in. We'll think of something, hahaha...haha...BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Boomstick:" Tone it down. You're going to blow it."

O'Malley continued to laugh, despite his allies warning.

Boomstick:" OK, now that's just too much."

In the distance, behind a broken pillar...Donald watched in horror as the dragon returned to the hole that it had created. The duck then turned away from the scene and looked over at his friend, who was carrying the unconscious Hero on his back. He shakes his head in a fearful manner, as the two quickly make a run for it...their action catching the attention of a suspicious O'Malley.

"What was that?" The Atlas soldier slowly turned around." Hmm... (turning back quickly) Aha! Heh? (turning away) Hmm, a-ha! ...Minding my own business, slowly walking away and HAA, I got you! (turns around). ...Oh forget it."

* * *

Donald and Goofy were running through the forest, using every bit of stamina in their body to escape the ruined castle. Deep within the forest, the two slowed down their pace, yet kept running in the moment of panic.

"A dragon!" Donald yelled out towards his ally." They woke up the dragon!"

"W-We gotta tell Queen Minnie!" Goofy yelled while carrying the unconscious Hero. The two soon reach the middle of the forest where a single road lied. Donald runs into the road...as a vehicle approaches." Donald, look out!" The duck turns to see the headlights approach, and lets out a loud duck-scream...this is the part where we leave you in suspense until the next section...

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Dungeon**

Two broomsticks lead Alison, Riku, Kasumi, and Ayane through the Dungeon section of the castle before they stopped in front of a single cell(the first three tried their best to remain calm while Ayane was doing everything she can to hold back her anger). One of them oppened the cell with a key, before it turns to face the four warriors, motioning for them to enter it. After letting out a low sigh, Riku and the others enter the cell.

The broomsticks close the cell door and walk away. Ayane then turns and runs towards the cell-bars." Damn sticks! I'll break every last one of you!" The kunoichi yelled out.

"We need to get out of here and save Oliver." Kasumi said as she started to look around the room. Alison walked over to the nearby wall and sat against it.

"Don't worry, Oliver can take care of himself." Riku said in a calm manner." He's litterrally stuck in a room with a 'bombshell babe', so I'm pretty sure he's enjoying himself right now.

"Still, that Raven woman is up to something, I know it."

"I just want to get out of this cell and snap that bitch's neck!" Ayane shouted." No one gets away with insulting our ninja clan!"

"From what I heard, it seems like she was telling the truth, not lying." Riku commented, only for Ayane to give him a hateful glare. He then looks back at the bars of the cell."...So, should we use some over the top yet epic attack that will destroy the bars?"

"Nah, they have our weapons remember?" Alison said with a light sigh." Besides, most of our readers will be seeing it as an ass-pull. Then again the series this is based off of is praised for it's many plot holes and ass-pulls."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"No, Rooster Teeth's RWBY."

"Oh..." Riku nodded in agreement for a few seconds before his face tuned into one of confusion."...wait, what?"

"So until then, we should just sit back and rexlax. Hopefully, Oliver will come to his senses and come get us out."

After hearing this, Ayane kicks the bars before walking over to the only bed in the cell." Whatever...I'm taking the bed, unless our spoiled princess has a problem with that?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the cell." Ugh...do what you want, Ayane." The kunoichi's sister let out a "Hmph" before lying down on the bed. To her surprise, the bed itself was quite comfy. Soon, silence fell over the cell as the four warriors kept to themselves...

?:"...Hello? Can anyone hear my voice?"

Alison's head tilted up as she began to look around the room." Wait, who said that?"

"Said what?" Kasumi asked the Freelancer agent.

"I could have sworn I heard a woman's voice just now." Alison quickly stood up and began to look around the area. She then noticed the hole that was located near the spot she was sitting at. The Freelancer agent got to her knees, catching the attention of her allies.."...Hello? Is there anybody there?"

?:"...Quickly, hold out your hand."

"I'm sorry, what?"

?:" Please...I'm trying to help you."

The Freelancer looks back at her allies before putting her hand into the hole. After a few seconds, a small gem is placed onto her palm. Alison pulls her hand out to see that it is a...earring."..."

"...Is that an earring?" Riku asked as he and the twp kunoichi's surrounded the Freelancer agent.

"Looks kinda tacky." Ayane commented." Let me guess, this is gonna help us break out of this hellhole?"

?:" My, such vulgar language...But nonetheless, press that against the wall...And please, save Queen Minnie and the other individuals that lived in this castle...Also, free the girl who has been imprisoned here. Together...I'm sure you'll be able to take back the Kingdom."

"H-Hey, hold on!" Alison called out as she tried to look through the hole." Who are you!?"

?:" I'm sorry, but's that's a secret I can not tell you yet. Farewell."

"Hey!" Alison placed her hand(the hand that was holdig the earring) on the wall...causing a bright light to emerge from it. Each of the warriors shielded themselves from the light as it engulfed the room. When the light faded away...the four lowered their arms, only to see...a much larger(almost in the shape of a door) hole that was located in the exact same spot the smaller one was in.

"How did..." Riku said as he stared in shock.

"...Told you." Ayane commented.

Alison looked down at the earring in her hand and stared at it for a bit before standing up."...Come on, we should at least find out who that woman was. Let's go."

The Freelancer agent walked through the hole, before Riku decided to follow her. Kasumi looked over at her sister who only gave her a silent glare before following the other two. The kunoichi stood alone in the cell for a few seconds before chasing after the other three. Kasumi runs into the other room...only to bump into Riku's back." Oh!" She stumbles' a bit before looking up to face her friend, only to realize that he and the other two were starring at a unknown object with complete shock. The kunoichi looks over her allies and spots this certain object...only for her face to go pale with both shock and horror for what they had spotted...

...was the old skeletal remains of a dead prisoner(by the dress, it seemed that the skeleton was a female)." W-What is that?" Kasumi asked in complete horror.

"It looks like the skeletal remains of some dead corpse. Poor bastard..." Alison said as she started to look around the area." But then, who gave me those earrings? I could clearly feel the warmth of another's own flesh..."

"...What the f**k are you going on about?" Riku asked the Freelancer.

"Ugh, nothing." Alison walked over to the bars of that room's cell."...I can't do anything with my bare hands. I could probably dent it with a good kick...but other than that, we're still stuck here."

"Great, I'm going back to our cell." Ayane said before turning to walk away. Alison shrugged and followed after the kunoichi along with a concerned Kasumi

Riku looked over at skeletal corpse and noted the sword(Long-Sword) that was impaled into it's chest." Damn, stabbed through the chest with a sword...that's one hell of a way to go." The young Huntsmen places a hand on the sword and pulls it out of the skeleton." Sorry, I hope you find some peace in the afterlife..."

After pulling the sword out, an idea suddenly clicked in Riku's head as he looked over at the door that lead to the outside of the cell. He walks over to the bars and pries the door open with the Long-Sword...breaking it in the process. This action caught the attention of the three females.

"What did you do?!" Alison asked as the three ran towards him.

"...The simple thing, all I did was use that old sword to pry the lock." Riku said with a light shrug before opening the door." But never mind that, we're free now."

After saying this, Ayane quickly runs past the Wolf Faunus and leaves the cell." Ayane!" Kasumi yelled out as she chased after her sister." Ayane, come back!" The two kunoichi's ran down the hall as Riku and Alison watched them leave.

"Damn it!" Alison said in anger.

"So,what now?" Riku asked the Freelancer agent.

Alison held her head down for a few seconds before looking up at the young Huntsmen."...Okay, here's the plan: In the center of the castle lies the Courtyard. Yeah, it's a big spot but I think that's the safest spot for the citizens of the castle. I need you to go find Oliver and bring him to the Courtyard. I'm also leaving the ninja princess and her sister in your care as well. I'll go look for Queen Minnie and the other prisoners. Once we've found our targets, we met up in the Courtyard. At the single sight of one another, we bolt it for the town. Once there, we can re-group and plan a counterattack. So, understand? Let's get this mission started. Sync?"

"...No." Riku said before walking the other way." And by no, I mean no to that Sync thing. See you at the Courtyard."

"Oh, right...Yeah, see you there." Alison said before turned to face the same path that Kasumi and Ayane had ran down."...Sync, huh? Hehe...It's been a while since I've said that." The Freelancer agent started to walk away from the cell, down the same path as Riku."...Wait(she stops walking) I told Riku to go search for Oliver and the girls...Why did he go farther into the dungeon?"

* * *

In the deeper part of the dungeon, Riku was looking through each cell that he passed. Yes, Alison had told him to search for Oliver, Kasumi, and Ayane...Yet, he decided to search through the other parts of the dungeon, hoping that Hero and the other lost members of their group was in one of the cells. However, he was also searching for the other prisoner, the prisoner that was mentioned by the mysterious voice, the same voice that helped them escape. After searching for a full twenty minutes, the Wolf Faunus stops to hold his head down in thought.

 _"Also, free the girl who has been imprisoned here. Together...I'm sure you'll be able to take back the Kingdom."_

"Argh...All these cells are practically empty." Riku groaned as he walked past another set of cells." I'm starting to think that weird voice was making all that up. Then again, Alison should be doing this, not me." The wolf Faunus soon came to a stop and held his head down in thought."...But, that voice did help us escape the cell...So, one of us should return the favor...Damn, even when I say that it still doesn't make any sense."

Riku turns to walk away...only to hear a "AH!" come out of nowhere. His left ear twitches before turning to face the source of the voice. What he spotted...was a young girl, who was locked up in a cell, three ways down from where Riku was. The girl was wearing a white cloak and nurse's hat with purple medical symbols adorned on both. She also wore a set of white gloves and boots with gold, plated anklets, as well as a large and similar gold, plated item of jewelry around her neck. Lastly, the girl had light skin and long, blond hair, all while carrying a white staff with a gold orb at the end of it. The girl was starring directly at Riku, as the wolf Faunus examined the female prisoner.

He then pulls out the broken Long-sword and uses it to pry the lock open. Once the door was open, Riku walks into the cell, startling the young girl as she slowly backs reaches the wall as Riku looks down at her...and offers his hand." Hey there." The girl was surprised by this." What's your name?"

She remained silent as Riku gave her a calm stare...a stare that told her that he wasn't her enemy. The young girl knew that even though she just met this person...she could tell that he was a trust-worthy person."...Mint..."

"Hmm?"

"...My name is Mint." The girl said in a low voice.

"Mint, huh? My name is Riku." Riku said before letting out a low sigh." Don't worry, I'm here to keep a promise to someone...I just met barley a few minutes ago. But, they helped us escape so I'll keep my word. So don't worry, I'm here to help you."

* * *

 **And That's another chapter! Good GOD, this chapter was complete torture. Sorry this one took so long to get out, it went through multiple rewrites and let me tell you, it was quite the ordeal to get past. But now, the chapter is here for all of you to read and enjoy. Well, I have a lot to explain, so let's get to what happened in this chapter.**

 **The introduction of Laharl and Etna. Yes, this chapter gives us the debut of the Disgaea characters. Okay, I know a lot of you are ragging in the comments about how this and here is my answer: No, I'm not making this up as I go along, I've written down the entire story of the series in a total of three composition books and I can tell you all right now that I'm not making this up. The only thing I regret is that I need to go back and fix the mistakes I made in the past volumes, that means changing names, deleting unnecessary chapters(the World of Remnant chapters). But, back to the main point. The presence of Laharl and Etna is to set up future storylines(one of them includes the dragon).**

 **Now in regards to the Dragon...yes, to all of you Dragon Quest fans, that is the Dragonlord from the first DQ game. Yet, I've decided to focus solely on his dragon form(aka: the final boss). Why are O'Malley and Boomstick in possession of the Dragon? Well, I would like to chalk that up to luck or RVB logic...which makes more sense. Also, regarding Vernal. Like I stated earlier, I wanted my readers to know the character before Volume 5(no, her character will turn out differently) so we will be seeing her in action very soon.**

 **Lastly, the Dungeon portion. To be honest, the only important part centers around the young female named Mint. She will play a major role later on in Phase I of Volume 3, so please don't write her off as just another side character.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Hopefully, the wait for the next chapter won't be so long. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**

 **P.S.: The first chapter of Cross Epoch is also going through a re-write so be on the look out for that too! Until then... _Till next time!_**


	15. Chapter 9: It's a Biological Fact

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 ** _Dragon Quest is property Yuji Hori, Enix, and Square-Enix._** _ **Blazblue is property Arc Systems Works, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney. Tales of series is owned by Yoshiharu Gotanda, Namco, and Bandai-Namco.**_

 _ **Disgaea is property of Nippon Ichi, Atlus, and NIS America**_

 ** _Please support the official chapter._**

 **Chapter 9: It's a Biological Fact**

* * *

In the deeper part of the dungeon, Riku was looking through each cell that he passed. Yes, Alison had told him to search for Oliver, Kasumi, and Ayane...Yet, he decided to search through the other parts of the dungeon, hoping that Hero and the other lost members of their group was in one of the cells. However, he was also searching for the other prisoner, the prisoner that was mentioned by the mysterious voice, the same voice that helped them escape. After searching for a full twenty minutes, the Wolf Faunus stops to hold his head down in thought.

 _"Also, free the girl who has been imprisoned here. Together...I'm sure you'll be able to take back the Kingdom."_

"Argh...All these cells are practically empty." Riku groaned as he walked past another set of cells." I'm starting to think that weird voice was making all that up. Then again, Alison should be doing this, not me." The wolf Faunus soon came to a stop and held his head down in thought."...But, that voice did help us escape the cell...So, one of us should return the favor...Damn, even when I say that it still doesn't make any sense."

Riku turns to walk away...only to hear a "AH!" come out of nowhere. His left ear twitches before turning to face the source of the voice. What he spotted...was a young girl, who was locked up in a cell, three ways down from where Riku was. The girl was wearing a white cloak and nurse's hat with purple medical symbols adorned on both. She also wore a set of white gloves and boots with gold, plated anklets, as well as a large and similar gold, plated item of jewelry around her neck. Lastly, the girl had light skin and long, blond hair, all while carrying a white staff with a gold orb at the end of it. The girl was starring directly at Riku, as the wolf Faunus examined the female prisoner.

He then pulls out the broken Long-sword and uses it to pry the lock open. Once the door was open, Riku walks into the cell, startling the young girl as she slowly backs reaches the wall as Riku looks down at her...and offers his hand." Hey there." The girl was surprised by this." What's your name?"

She remained silent as Riku gave her a calm stare...a stare that told her that he wasn't her enemy. The young girl knew that even though she just met this person...she could tell that he was a trust-worthy person."...Mint..."

"Hmm?"

"...My name is Mint." The girl said in a low voice." Mint Adnade."

"Mint, huh? My name is Riku." Riku said before letting out a low sigh." Don't worry, I'm here to keep a promise to someone...I just met barley a few minutes ago. But, they helped us escape so I'll keep my word. So don't worry, I'm here to help you."

Riku held out his hand towards Mint. She stares at his hand for a few seconds before accepting it. She takes his hand before the Wolf Faunus helped her up." Um...Thank you so much for helping me."

"Like I said, I'm just doing this to keep a promise." Riku looked over at the open cell door." Anyway, let's get out of here." He lets go of her hand and starts to walk away." I'm pretty sure those broomsticks would be back at any second."

As Riku walked away, Mint looked on in confusion." Um..."

"What is it now?"

Mint remained quiet for a few seconds before saying."...Can you, please rescue my mother as well...I-I believe she was being held in a different section of this dungeon."

"...Sorry, not interested." Riku said before walking out of the cell, leaving Mint in complete shock by his answers."...Don't worry, You seem to be the only person in this dungeon. I have no idea where the hell everyone else is."

"So...My mother isn't here?"

"...I can already tell you weren't listening. Fine, search for your mom or not. I kept my promise to that voice...So, I'm out of here. See you around."

Riku began to walk down the hall, leaving Mint alone in the cell. She stood there for a few seconds before taking in her surroundings. Mint then took a deep breath before following the mysterious boy who freed her from imprisonment.

"...I'll find you mother, I promise." Mint said as she began to walk behind Riku.

* * *

 **Ruined Castle: Old Tower**

As the winds blew past the old Ruined Castle, Bullet was sitting against the destroyed wall of a old tower. This tower was by far the highest building in regards to the entire castle...and it was the only place the young bandit warrior could go to in order to get away from the recent headaches of Atlas soldiers. The only door that lead to the roof opened, allowing for Vernal walk through it. She walks over to where Bullet was and sat on the only rock that was available for her(I mean the only one that wasn't in dust or sharp-ish). After a few moments of silence, Bullet finally spoke her opinion.

"...That Atlas idiots are starting to annoy me to no end." Bullet said as she laid back against the wall." One of them keeps asking if I've accepted the flag as my savior. I'm just not comfortable talking about religion in the workplace."

"Oh..." Vernal said as she shifted her eyes away from her friend." Well, you might not like this...but several more Atlas soldiers just came here...and their all as stupid as the Red Zealot guy that came by earlier."

Bullet quickly looked down to see...several more red and blue grunts gathering in the middle of the Ruined Main Hall, as they were all chanting the saying:'We must protect this house!' "...Just great...When is Raven going to give us the damn signal?"

"When she locates the Crystal...or the Cornerstone of Light. Then again, she said that a total of twelve hours ago...Yeah, I'm starting to think that might never happen." Vernal said...before receiving a call on her scroll. The individual that was calling her was the very bandit they were speaking about." Speak of the Grimm...look whose calling." Bullet sat up as Vernal answered the call." What is it, Raven?"

(squeaky voice)

"Y-Yes, the red Atlas soldier is here at the castle right now." Vernal said while looking over at her friend in confusion." But how do you know about that?"

(squeaky voices)

"You sent all those soldiers here!?"

"Wait, what?!" Bullet yelled as she quickly sat up.

"Raven, why would you-"

(squeaky voice)...:"Wait, hold on" Sounds of muffling noise happens through the scroll:"...There we go." Raven said through the mobile device." Look, I sent them there so you guys can prep them for our next step."

"Next step?" Vernal asked.

Raven:" Yeah. Turns out this castle is way to huge and everyone has been complaining none stop. So I decided the only way we're going to find this crystal is if we...kinda level the castle into the ground."

"You want us to destroy the castle!?"

Raven:" Something like that. I originally wanted torture the personnel, but since you guys found that dragon, we can use that instead."

?:" Ow! Stop rubbing my head so hard!"

Raven:" Be quiet! I'm doing you a favor here kid!"

"Uh...Raven?"

Raven:" Oh, sorry about that. I'm taking care of something over here. Anyway, let those Grunts known what our next plan is, and in thirty minutes...I want you all at this kingdom, burning everything to the ground."

"But what about the civilians?"

Raven:" Don't worry, a friend of mine already took care of them. Besides, i just want you two to bring them there. Once I find the Crystal, we'll make a break for it."

"Well...okay then."

Raven:" Good. See you two in thirty minutes.(call ends)

Vernal pushes the end call button before putting her scroll away. She looks over at Bullet, who was giving her a face that asked for an explanation."...We need to go see the soldiers."

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Main Hall**

In the main hall of the Disney Castle, which had a quiet air over it due to the lack of personnel in the area ...a dark corridor appears near the fountain place. Laharl soon comes walking out of portal, only to be followed by Etna and four mysterious creatures. The portal soon closes, allowing for Etna to take in their surrounding.

"Wow. This is a pretty nice place." Etna said with a smile on her face before spotting a nearby vase that was located near the wall." Oh! That vase would sell for a lot."

"Fool!" Laharl shouted at his 'ally'." If you steal that, it makes us look like petty thieves." The young overlord held his head down." I can't disgrace the name of the Overlord. I have to be impartial and..."

"Impartial and...what?"

Laharl held his head up high as he shouted."...plunder everything!"

"Ohh! That's our prince!" Etna cheered." You're so ruthless. Don't you agree...Prinny Squad?"

The creatures Etna has mentioned are known as Prinny. The Prinny resemble small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. A common trait of the Prinnies is their upbeat attitude, lazy and unintelligent personalities, their signature ballet-like spin, and frequent use of the word "dood".

"Hey there, you atrocious fiend!" One of the four Prinny's said.

"You cold-blooded monster!" Etna added.

"A demon among demons!" Another Prinny cheered.

"Hmph..." Laharl turned away from the constant cheers he received." Quit complimenting me so much. It's embarrassing." He then faced his allies with a face of determination." Now listen up! I'm going off to kill this King Mickey! While I'm taking over this castle, I want you to pillage and plunder anything and everything in this castle!"

"Aye aye, dood!" One of the Prinny's said with a salute.

As the Prinnies ran off, Laharl held in the urge to let out a mighty roar. Now, with his 'subjects' running off to perform their duties, Laharl finally let it out." Hahahahahahaha!" The young overlord laughed out loud as Etna shook her head in somewhat disappointment.

* * *

 **Disney Castle:Royal Quarters**

In the empty halls of the Disney Castle, two Broomsticks were on patrol, the sun now a few inches away from disappearance. The two sticks past by a few pictures while patrolling the halls. One picture contained two mouses wearing royal clothing, their garments reminiscence of what a king a queen would possess. Another contained the image of a old Goddess that was standing over what seemed to be the Kingdom of Vale. Strong gusts of wind were causing chaos, destroying the single kingdom. The two sticks soon passed by a door...where-

?:" AAAAAGGGGH!"

Raven:" Hold still!"

The two Broomsticks look over at the door they had passed and before one of them could question what was going on, the other stick pushed him forward, basically saying that whatever was going on was none of their business. Inside the room past the door lied the Royal Bathing room. In this room, Raven was kneeling in front of one of the tubs, her sleeves rolled up, as she was...giving the young Oliver Panterra...a bath. What? Oh...oh, did you all think Raven was-...hahahahaha! Oh, this is story for the whole family, I can't be showing you guys anything inappropriate...hehehe, oh you...Anyway, back to the story. Bubbles rose into the air as Oliver sat in the water, Raven using champloo(shampoo) to wash his hair. The young teen growled in anger as Raven continued to rub his head.

"Kid, when was the last time you took a bath!?" Raven asked as she then stood up. She heard a faint knock on the door and turned to walk to it.

"Hmm...I think the last time I took a shower was probably back at Beacon." Oliver said while counting down the days with his fingers(oh, and for all of you that are wondering, Oliver is sitting in the water meaning that the lower part of his body is well...hidden underneath the water and soaking bubbles)." And I completely forgot how long that was." He looks over at bandit warrior, who was walking towards the nearby door." Hey, why don't you join me. There's enough room for two."

"Hehe, tempting. But...I'll have to pass." Raven opened the door and saw a Broomstick, holding Oliver's clothes. She took the clothes and closed the door, before placing them on a nearby sink." Dry yourself up. I'll be waiting for you outside." Raven said before walking out of the room.

"Hmm...I know she's possibly evil and that my friends are probably suffering in the lower dungeons." Oliver said to himself." Then again...I have no idea what she's gonna do to me. A part of me wants to stay and find out while the other half is crying out like a little baby...damn it, but I wanna see her naked! But I don't wanna die! But I also don't wanna cry like a little bitch!"

Outside the Bathing Room, Raven was leaning against the door, holding her scroll to her ear." So he's in the giant bathroom washing himself. Everything is going well, I guess."

?:" Okay, make sure you don't come off as desperate. If you act like that, you'll scare him away."

"How can I scare him away? I'm literally holding him against his will." Raven stepped away from the door and began to walk down the hall." Then again, he isn't pissing his pants with fear right now."

?:" I won't lie, it's kinda messed up that your basically trying to seduce a teenager. A teenager that I pretty sure your daughter might be interested in. This is some bad soap-opera level writing."

"I'm not trying to seduce him!...I'm just trying to obtain some ancient power that might be locked in his body. What's so seductive about it!? I'm just going to lure him into a false sense of security and you know...possibly kill him?" Before she could hear the reply to this question...Raven's ear soon caught on to the sound of a...cannon going off."...Hey, I'll call you back Bonquisha. I have to take care of something." She ends the call before running down the hall. She turns the corner to see... a group of three prinnies walking pass the two large doors that lead into what seemed the Throne Room. Upon seeing this, Raven reached for her weapon...only for her hand to grab nothing but the air. Her eyes go wide in realization." Damn...I completely forgot...Pram!"

A few seconds later...a white/blue flame appears near the bandit warrior." Ugh...what is it? I was in the middle of a great massage."

"I need my weapon. Where is it?"

"Argh...hold on." The flame grew a bit along with its flame as Raven stared at the small spirit.

"Why are you a small flame? If I remember correctly, your not a Flame Overlord."

"I didn't want to leave my session! Don't question me!" The flame then spit out...Raven's weapon. She grabs the sword upon arrival as the flame disappears." There, I fixed your stupid weapon. Now leave me alone." As soon as the flame disappeared, Raven dashed towards the broken doors and entered the Throne Room.

* * *

Back in the Royal Bathing room, Oliver was still caught up in his own internal conversation regarding Raven."-Damn it! I really wanna see her naked! But, damn it! I don't wanna wimp out like some little bitch! But, damn-" As Oliver continued to argue with himself, the young teenager wasn't aware of the fact that the door that led into the room slowly opened. The door then flung to the side, causing Oliver to snap out of his internal talk." She came back!? Must have changed her mind about joining me in the bath...Okay Oliver, don't screw this up!" He quickly jumps up and turns to face the individual who was standing in the doorway, believing it was Raven." So, finally decided to join m-"

Before he could say anything, Oliver's vision soon became a blur...as the very door that was flung open...literally connected with his face, sending the young Huntsmen flying across the Bathing Room. He soon collides with the wall, leaving a wall-crater in its path. The individual that threw the door...was none other than Ayane, who's face was completely covered in red. She was breathing heavily while Kasumi was hiding behind her(she too had a face that was beat-red, yet her expression carried a hint of shyness)." Put some damn clothes on you PERVERT!"

"Oh...h-hey Kasumi...Kasumi's b-bitchy sister...Ayane..." Oliver said in a complete daze.

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Throne Room**

Inside the Throne Room, Laharl and Etna were searching around the large room. The Prinny Squad were examining the three large statues that were in the room. Etna let out a low sigh as Laharl sat down on the King's throne chair, his face showing signs of disappointment. Etna walked over to the far away wall and sat down. The Prinny Squad then gathered into a circle and started to plan out a way they could carry out on of the three statues.

"...Well, this was a bust." Etna groaned in annoyance." The castle is empty, there's barely any personnel, and this place is freaking huge." She then looked over at the disappointed prince." Maybe we should just head back to the castle and wait until King Mickey returns."

"No way, I'm not going to retreat like some coward!" Laharl shouted." If I retreated from the castle, the other Overlord's will..."

Etna shook her head before looking over in the direction of the large doors that they had just blown apart...only to spot a mysterious female dash into the room. Before she could say anything, Etna witnessed the woman pulling out her sword before...using it to cut open a portal that she jumps into. The portal disappears, causing Etna to stare at the small scene with...somewhat intrigue as she leans against the wall with a small smile on her face. Apparently, Laharl was caught up in his own ego, explaining all the reasons as to why he would never retreat from the empty castle. As Laharl continues to brag about himself...a portal appears above him, allowing for the woman to drop down towards him, blade in ready to pierce the young Overlords body.

The young demon girl lets out a light chuckle before jumping to her feet." Hey prince, heads up."

"Hey! Don't inter-" Before he could finish, a surge suddenly jolts Laharl's mind before he looks up to see...the tip of the warriors blade almost reach his head. The young Overlord quickly jumps out of the Throne chair, just as the blade pierces its way into it. Laharl rolls onto the floor before holding out his left hand...summoning his own sword before a gigantic fireball appears in his right hand. He throws the flaming sphere at the female warrior. Seeing this, the warrior uses her blade to summon another portal, allowing for the fireball to enter it. She sheaths her blade causing the portal to disappear. Laharl lands on his feet, right around the same time the warrior jumps down from the Throne. Etna walks over to the young Overlord while eyeing the mysterious female. She then looks over at Laharl...who was both growling and shaking with anger." D-Damn you...! How was she able to get the jump on me like that!? I should have sensed her Aura the second she entered this room...Why am I shaking like this!?"

"Hmph, I won't lie...I'm a little disappointed." The warri-oh f**k it, you people already know who this is." For an Overlord, you're kinda weak."

"You bitch! Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Raven Branwen. I'm the 'acting' queen of this castle."

"Branwen" Etna asked as she shot the female warrior a look of intrest." Aren't you a the woman who formed a pact with an Overlord?"

"Correction, it was more: they formed a pact with me."

"Hehe, you're also a former member of Beacon's Class Zero, right?"

"What is this, the exposition game? Why are you asking me so many questions in a...very obvious manor."

"Oh, just asking..."

Raven looks over at the angered Laharl. She examines his appearance for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle." I'm guessing you're the son of King Krichevskoy, right?"

"That's right." Laharl said, voice regaining some tint of calmness." I'm Laharl, the heir to the throne."

"Heir to the throne, eh? Sorry kid, I'm afraid your exsistence has been long forgotten." Raven looked over at Etna with face of suspicion." I'm pretty sure all types of demons are lining up to fight for the throne."

"So?" Laharl said with a smirk on his face." I'm the heir. That's all that matters." If they've forgotten, then I'll just have to make them remember."

"Hehe...I see. You're still new to the struggle. So, I can't get mad at you for not noticing the larger picture." Raven said with a small smile on her face." But to see that your little spirit is still strong...Well played, son of Krichevskoy."

"Listen lady, I've never even heard of you. It's only a coincidence that we're here." Laharl glared at the female warrior." You're just a tiny stepping stone on my path to the throne."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah! In fact, who gives a damn about you anyway? From here on out, your new name is Sub-Boss!"

"Sub-Boss, huh? That's a pretty lame name."

"Wow, she's not even fazed by the prince's power or tantrum." Etna commented as the Prinny Squad ran towards her.

"Okay kid, I'll humor you for a bit." Raven pulled out her blade and pointed it at the young Overlord."(sarcastically)I, the great Sub-Boss will end your pitiful life! Come at me, pathetic Overlord!"

"Etna!" Laharl shouted as he got into a fighting stance." No matter what happens, don't interfiere with this fight!"

"Understood prince!" Etna said as she and the Prinnies sat down to watch the fight play out." Besides, I don't want to miss this." Laharl and Raven both starred at each other...only for the former to let out a 'battle cry' while he charges at the female warrior. Raven smiles to herself as she anticipates the oncoming attack.

* * *

 **Disney Town: Plaza**

The sun had already set...leaving the shattered moon in control of the sky. The stars soon sparkled, one by one as the dim setting sky was soon replaced by a calm night sky that carried a few clouds along its way. Yet, this serene and beautiful air...was to be felt by no one as the streets of Disney Town were completely empty. There was no duck, no dog, no cow, no horse...not a single sign of life was seen throughout this town. All that remained in this town...was silence. In a empty alleyway, where a large dumpster and sewer lid were located. After a few seconds of silence, the sewer lid began to move by itself. The lid is then lifted into the air...by a sneaking Donald Duck. He looks around the area before placing the lid to the side. The duck soon steps out of the sewer hole, allowing for Goofy...and Ilivane(who was carrying an unconscious Hero on his back) to step out of the sewer hole along with Donald.

"Garsh, where is everybody?" Goofy asked, as he started to look around the empty Plaza." It almost feels like a ghost town."

"This is weird!" Donald said, walking out of the alleyway." There should be a festival going on right now! Where are all the happy families!? Where are the Kinghts!? What's going on!?"

"Hmm, then again, there weren't any guards at the Front Gates." Goofy said while Ilivane leaned Hero against the wall of a building." Maybe everyone is at the castle."

"Oh...that means they already know about King-"

Before he could say anything...what seems to be a firework flies into the sky and goes off, catching the three by surprise." Um...Are there supposed to be fireworks going off right now?" Ilivane asked the two anthropomorphic animals.

"Not that I know of..."

Outside the Kingdom Gates...lies O'Malley's Grunt army. One of the soldiers had raised their gun into the air, firing off the flash-bomb. O'Malley(Wiz), Boomstick, Bullet, and Vernal were riding on the back of the Dragon. The Dragon then let out a mighty roar before using its own tail to strike at the Gate...and with one good whip, the Gates fell to pieces. The Atlas soldiers watched as the ruined Gates fell to the ground. Upon hearing this from the far-off plaza, Donald and Goofy had looks of pure horror as their minds had already pictured what may have happened. Ilivane was also somewhat worried by the noise he had just heard. He looks down at the unconscious Hero before turning to face his strange yet new companions.

"We need to get to that castle." Ilivane said with a hint of determination in his voice.

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Courtyard**

Alison opens a set of doors that lead to the castle's Courtyard. She looks around the wide-empty area, only to realize that there was no living soul to be located. As Alison slowly walked into the open yard(though it was filled with statue-sized grass that was shaped like a pig, cow, and several other animals that were all wearing choir-like clothing...oh, and were also playing instruments) wondering where everyone was. She starts to look around the area, a tint of annoyance began to fuel her mind. Yet, the Freelancer agent was also holding a certain object in her hand. This object was a helmet, but not just any helmet...it was the head of our old friend turned traitor: Lopez!

"What the hell is going on...where are Queen Minnie and the others?" Alison said to herself.

"Tal vez todos sabían cuán mala era la trama y se fue.(Maybe they all knew how crappy the plot was and left.)" Lopez commented.

Riku:" Tex!"

Alison quickly turned to see Riku and his new ally Mint run through a set of doors and out into the Courtyard. She then takes notice of the young girl that was running alongside him. As the two reached the Freelancer agent, Mint was surprised by her appearance as she felt a air of somewhat fear come over her(I know what you all are think and the answer is no)." So, I take it you couldn't anyone else?" Alison asked the young Faunus, before he shook his head. She then looks over at Mint and ask one single question." So, who's the girl?"

"This is Mint." Riku answered." She's the girl that voice in the dungeon was talking about."

"Voice in the dungeon?" Mint said to herself before noticing that their eyes were now on her." Oh, w-where are my manners!" The young female quickly bows to the Freelancer Agent." My name is Mint Adenade. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Upon hearing her last name, Alison's eyes went wide with complete shock and surprise." Wait, did you just say Adena-" Before Alison could finish her shocked sentence... **CRACK!** Yeah, that sound literally echoed throughout the Courtyard, catching their attention. The noise was coming from the upper level of the castle.

"...What the hell was that?" Riku asked.

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Gummi Hangar**

Inside the empty Hangar or the Gummi Ships(that's a messy concept that'll get into eventually), the lights were off and there was no sign of life. All the machines that would be normally active were down and lifeless. In this open area, there was nothing but silence...that was the case, until the sound of an opening door broke that silence. From this one little door, Ilivane, Donald, and Goofy enter the Gummi Hangar. Being in a new area, Ilivane takes a moment to take in his well...surroundings, all while Donald and Goofy look around for any personnel.

"My, so this is Disney Castle." Ilivane said with a smile on his face." Oh, I shouldn't say that. We're in the...I would say garage? Yes, that makes more sense."

"Hmm...Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..." Goofy said while turning his head, Donald agreeing with a slight nod.

"Yeah." The duck said." We shou-"

 **BOOM!** A loud noise goes off, causing the entire room to shake. The three hold their ground as the shaking comes to a complete stop."...What on Remnant was that?" Ilivane asked his two allies.

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Armory**

The door that lead into the castle's armory was kicked down(along with a few broken Broomsticks). Inside the Armory, Ayane and Kasumi were looking for their respective weapons(I just now realized that I never showed the Broomsticks taking away their weapons. That was a mistake on my part, so I apologize to you all). Oliver looks through some of the gauntlets that were in one of the cabinets that held weapons. He put a pair on...only for them to activate. The gauntlets transformed into well...gauntlets/boxing-gloves(?)

"Okay, I can get used to this." Oliver said with a light smirk on his face.

"No, it has to be here!" Kasumi said as she frantically searched through the armory for her cherished weapon...all while Ayane was breaking everything in her path." Where is my kunai!? I can't find Hayate's Wakizashi!"

"Damn it! Where is it!?" Ayane shouted as she basically picked up a shelf and threw it across the room...yeah, when it comes to any sort of media, the laws of physics means nothing!

"Hey, will you two knock it off!" Oliver shouted at the two kunoichi's while deactivating his spare gauntlets." Keep this up, and they'll probably send more of those damn broomsticks!"

Alison:" Too late."

Oliver jumps up before turning to see...Riku, Alison, and their new ally Mint(who was peaking behind Riku) standing in the doorway." Oh, it's you guys." Kasumi stops her frantic search in order to turn and notice her present allies...all while Ayane continued to break everything in her path. The kunoichi with lavender hair quickly glanced at Alison and the others before breaking another shelf that was filled with weapons."...So, what's up with you guys?"

Ilivane:" I too would like an answer to that question."

The four turned to the right side of the hallway...where Ilivane, Donald, and Goofy were standing.

"Donald! Goofy!" Alison said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"And where the hell have you been?" Oliver asked his teammate.

"Oh, I was supposed to be playing the role of your Knight in shinning armor." The Huntsmen said while waving to his allies. While Ilivane explained what he had been up to...Goofy soon notices all the broken broomsticks that were located in front of the um...broken door. Yeah, Ayane has quite the dangerous temper. Upon seeing this, the Captain of the Guard motions to his ally, who also notices all the damage that was left in front of them.

Donald then ran past Ilivane and pointed an accusing finger at...Alison." You! What are you people doing to our Armory!"

"W-What!?" Alison stepped back a bit." Donald, it's me! Beth!"

"I don't know any Beth!" The duck said before summoning his wand." Why are you people in here!? What have you done to Enchanted Brooms!?"

"Donald, list-"

 **BOOM! BOOM!** Another loud sound goes off, shaking the castle in a far more violent manner. The ten(Alison, Kasumi, Ayane, Donald, Goofy, Ilivane, Riku, Oliver, Mint, and Lopez[the headless robot]) individuals were caught off guard by this sudden occurrence. They all stumble around for a few seconds before the shaking comes to a complete stop. Soon, a silent air soon falls over the room/hallway...allowing for each warrior to take in what had just happen.

Oliver slowly regained his footing and asked a simple question."...What the f**k was tha-"

Donald/Goofy:" THE DRAGON!"

"...Oh yes, there's also a Dragon." Ilivane said with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Celestia**

 **An upper-world where beings known as angels live.(basically, this world's version of heaven...I guess) The Netherworld, Celestia, and Remnant...Legend has it that these worlds are connected. This is one of such nexuses(whatever that means), between the Netherworld and Celestia. However, it is sealed by a gate constructed by the Eidolons of ancient times...**

* * *

 **Location: Floating Islands**

In the cloud-covered sea, where the sun was still setting upon the world, several floating islands hung over the world of the humans...you know, the World of Remnant. On one of these floating islands, lied two individuals. They were standing in the middle of a field of white roses. However, the two individuals had a distinct trait that would make them stand out from other humans. The first individual was a tall man(gray long hair) wearing a long robe...and containing a pair of large angel wings. The second individual was a woman, who had smaller wings compared to the person standing next to her. She was wearing a white hood that hid her face.

While the two stood in wait, another angel flew towards the floating island. This angel was much younger than the other two, as well as a bit inexperienced due to her strugling to stay in the air. She soon reaches the island, barely landing in front of the two. Once ragaining herself, the young angel quickly bows in front of them." Did you send for me, Lady Summer?"

"Yes, I did." The hooded woman, now named Summer said."(she motions to the roses) Look, Flonne. The roses are in full bloom."

"Oh!" Flonne looks down at the roses that surrounded her." How beautiful!" While the young angel was starring at the roses in awe, Summer took a glance at the other angel, who gives her a brief nod." *giggles* I love the smell of roses. They are simple, yet so calm and lovely...I makes me wonder what it would be like If I were a flower..."

"That's an interesting thought to have." Summer replied with a brief smile."...Flonne sweetie, I need you to listen carefully to what I have to say."

"Hmm?" Flonne looks up at the female angel." What is it Lady Summer?"

"The Seraph, Lord Lamington(he nods to the young angel), has orders for you. Angel Trainee Flonne." The female angel said before the wind blew her hood back, revealing her face. With her hood removed...Summer's facial features resembled that of a somewhate older Ruby." We need you to go to the inbetween plane, and assassinate the King of Remnant."

These words hung in the wind as the three stood in the field for a complete minute before, as Flonne could only say."...Huh?"

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! In the words of BBCTB: Can't escape from Crossing Fate! This chapter basically had all the individual stories(except the one centering on Squall and his group). But nonetheless, the next chapter will signal the end of the...first-half of the Timeless Age Saga! I know a lot of you are wondering why this is the Disney arc if we haven't seen that many...well, Disney characters. Well, my answer to this is that we are still in the set up phase. Then again, the next chapter will be the final piece to the true Timeless Age. If you all asked me how this particular arc is structured then I would say that it is like this:**

 **Timeless Age Saga  
*Act I: Siege of the Empty Kingdom Arc  
*Act II: Timeless River Arc**

 **Now that I said that, let's get down and dirty as to what happened. This chapter had our group of heroes reunite at the Disney Castle...right around the same time Laharl's group arrives...and O'Malley's army is attacking the kingdom. Now, I know a lot of you are questioning the whereabouts of the civilians and the personnel of the kingdom, and this plot point will be answered in the next chapter. Also, we have the set up for battle between Raven and Laharl. The main purpose for this fight is to not only bring everyone together, but to show the flaws of Laharl's fighting style and his overall personality.**

 **Now, regarding the absence of Hero. We all know that Hero wakes up to find himself in the Disney Kingdom, yet it seems different from the one we see as of right now. This will be explained in the next chapter so don't worry my fellow readers, your questions will be answered. Lastly, regarding the section in Celestia. Yes, this is the closest thing the series will have to an Heaven. Yes, Summer Rose is an angel in this series, meaning that she is officially dead. And yes, Flonne will become an much important in the near future.**

 **But now our stage has been set: the individual warriors that surround the castle(as well as the dragon) and their feud will leave it in ruin. Who will come out on top, find out...right now! No one! Hahaha...see you in the next chapter.**

 **Laharl:" What the hell do you mean no one will win!? If anyone is going to win in the end then it's gonna be ME!"**

 **Etna:" Keep telling yourself that Prince...(whisper) we all know who the real winner here is..."**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...Keep moving forward.**


	16. Chapter 10: Heavy Metal

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 ** _Dragon Quest is property Yuji Hori, Enix, and Square-Enix._** _ **Blazblue is property Arc Systems Works, Toshimichi Mori, and Yuki Kato.**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney. Tales of series is owned by Yoshiharu Gotanda, Namco, and Bandai-Namco.**_

 _ **Disgaea is property of Nippon Ichi, Atlus, and NIS America**_

 ** _Please support the official chapter._**

 **Chapter 10: Heavy Metal**

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Armory**

The door that lead into the castle's armory was kicked down(along with a few broken Broomsticks). Inside the Armory, Ayane and Kasumi were looking for their respective weapons(I just now realized that I never showed the Broomsticks taking away their weapons. That was a mistake on my part, so I apologize to you all). Oliver looks through some of the gauntlets that were in one of the cabinets that held weapons. He put a pair on...only for them to activate. The gauntlets transformed into well...gauntlets/boxing-gloves(?)

"Okay, I can get used to this." Oliver said with a light smirk on his face.

"No, it has to be here!" Kasumi said as she frantically searched through the armory for her cherished weapon...all while Ayane was breaking everything in her path." Where is my kunai!? I can't find Hayate's Wakizashi!"

"Damn it! Where is it!?" Ayane shouted as she basically picked up a shelf and threw it across the room...yeah, when it comes to any sort of media, the laws of physics means nothing!

"Hey, will you two knock it off!" Oliver shouted at the two kunoichi's while deactivating his spare gauntlets." Keep this up, and they'll probably send more of those damn broomsticks!"

Alison:" Too late."

Oliver jumps up before turning to see...Riku, Alison, and their new ally Mint(who was peaking behind Riku) standing in the doorway." Oh, it's you guys." Kasumi stops her frantic search in order to turn and notice her present allies...all while Ayane continued to break everything in her path. The kunoichi with lavender hair quickly glanced at Alison and the others before breaking another shelf that was filled with weapons."...So, what's up with you guys?"

Ilivane:" I too would like an answer to that question."

The four turned to the right side of the hallway...where Ilivane, Donald, and Goofy were standing.

"Donald! Goofy!" Alison said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"And where the hell have you been?" Oliver asked his teammate.

"Oh, I was supposed to be playing the role of your Knight in shinning armor." The Huntsmen said while waving to his allies. While Ilivane explained what he had been up to...Goofy soon notices all the broken broomsticks that were located in front of the um...broken door. Yeah, Ayane has quite the dangerous temper. Upon seeing this, the Captain of the Guard motions to his ally, who also notices all the damage that was left in front of them.

Donald then ran past Ilivane and pointed an accusing finger at...Alison." You! What are you people doing to our Armory!"

"W-What!?" Alison stepped back a bit." Donald, it's me! Beth!"

"I don't know any Beth!" The duck said before summoning his wand." Why are you people in here!? What have you done to the Enchanted Brooms!?"

"Donald, list-"

 **BOOM! BOOM!** Another loud sound goes off, shaking the castle in a far more violent manner. The ten(Alison, Kasumi, Ayane, Donald, Goofy, Ilivane, Riku, Oliver, Mint, and Lopez[the headless robot]) individuals were caught off guard by this sudden occurrence. They all stumble around for a few seconds before the shaking comes to a complete stop. Soon, a silent air soon falls over the room/hallway...allowing for each warrior to take in what had just happen.

Oliver slowly regained his footing and asked a simple question."...What the f**k was tha-"

Donald/Goofy:" THE DRAGON!"

"...Oh yes, there's also a Dragon." Ilivane said with a smile on his face.

"Dragon!?" Alison yelled before another **BOOM!** went off."...Okay, short summary explanation! Ready, GO!"

"An Atlesian army is in possession of a living Dragon." Ilivane said to the Freelancer agent." Judging by their actions, I assume that they are trying to destroy the kingdom." He explained before remembering another point." Oh yes, good news everyone! I found Hero!"

"What!?" Oliver yelled in surprise." Are you serious!?"

Ilivane nodded to this before stating:" Yes, and I hid him somewhere safe before coming here. Apparently, he was still unconscious."

"Unconscious, huh?" Riku asked.

"Well, at least he's safe." Kasumi said with a smile on her face." And in my opinion, that's really good news."

"Yeah, it's good that Hero is safe, but we need to stay focused people!" Alison said in a strict tone."

"Oh yeah! Raven is trying to get her hands on some strange power that is supposedly inside of me." Oliver answered." So, she gave me a bath-" He notices that everyone in the room is giving him a look of both disgust and somewhat disappointment."-Hey, I really needed one! Anyway, she then left to go do something I don't know. After that, Kasumi and Ayane found me."

"I was mostly following Ayane." Kasumi said to her allies." Luckly, we didn't come into contact with any of the castle's personnel."

"Yeah, because there was no one in sight." Ayane mumbled while regaining her footing.

"After we went our separate ways, I found this girl in the lower parts of the dungeons." Riku said as he gestured towards Mint(who gave them all a nervous wave)." Her name is Mint, and she was the person that mysterious voice was talking about. Even though it was Tex's job to find her. not mine's. Other than that, we haven't seen any animal or broom around the castle."

"Well, after I separated from Riku, I went searching for Queen Minnie and the other individuals that lived here in the castle. But all I found was this damn headless Atlas bot's head in the library." Alison said while holding up Lopez's head." I'm guessing Raven threw a fit or something, because the place was a complete wreck."

"Raven me dejó en la biblioteca para tontear con el adolescente menor de edad. Una hora después de que ella se fuera, un grupo de pingüinos azules y una niña con alas de murciélago, que también vestía ropa muy sugestiva, entraron a la Biblioteca y rompieron todo. Creo que estaban buscando algo(Raven left me in the Library to fool around with the underage teen. An hour after she left, a group of blue penguins and a little girl with bat wings, who was also wearing very suggestive clothing, came barging into the Library and broke everything. I think they were looking for something)." Lopez explained to Alison, even though she didn't understand what he was saying." Por otra parte, creo que deberíamos recordarlo, para que la audiencia pueda verlo suceder ... Ya sabes, el programa no lo dice(Then again, I think we should flashback to that, so the audience can see it happen...You know, show don't tell)."

"Hmm...Okay." Alison said while starring at Lopez's head." After listening to all that, I can safety deduce that... O'Malley is leading the Grunts and a ferocious Dragon on a destructive rampage through the Disney Kingdom, all the civilians have mysteriously vanished, and Raven seems to be in a battle with the son of King Krichevskoy and his small Prinny army."

"What the!? How the hell did you come to that!?" Oliver yelled in both shock and outrage...something I actually agree on! Yeah, how the hell did she know about all this!

"I just read ahead in the script...or in this case(she pulls out a storybook that was titled HIRO) I read ahead in the storybook." Oh, sure you did you walking-talking f**king plot device!...I'm sorry, I just needed to get that out. Um...l-let's get back to the uh, s-story. So, Alison puts the book away before another BOOM! goes off, catching the warriors by surprise."...Okay, now that we have a full lay down of what's going on, it's time to come up with a plan!"

"Hold it!" Donald shouted as he pointed his wand at Alison." You can't fool me! I know you people are up to something! I won't let you harm Queen Minnie!"

"Get a hold of yourself quackers!" Oliver said, pushing Donald back with his foot." Believe it or not, we're the good guys! We wanna know what's going on just like you. So pipe down and go lay some eggs."

"What did you say!?"

"Hold on there, Donald." Goofy called out to his friend while walking towards him." I think we can trust these feller's. Besides them Enchanted Brooms, I can tell their good people." Goofy then looked over at Riku." Yep, even this Faunus young'n is a good person at heart."

Riku's eyes went wide in surprise." You know I'm a Faunus?"

"Yep! Call it a gut feeling." Goofy then turned to face Donald." Now I know you may not trust them, Donald. But we're up against some very dangerous fella's. So, I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt and work alongside them! What'd ya say Donald?"

Donald starred at his friend for a few seconds before letting out a low sigh." Fine, I'll work with them. But I'm not fighting that Dragon! And I still don't trust any of you!"

Alison let out a low sigh before turning to face the others." _Worry about it later..._ Anyway, now that we have a good view on what's going on, I think its time to come up with a plan. We'll worry about Raven later. What we really need to worry about is O'Malley and that damn Dragon!" Before Donald could give a good protest to this, Oliver steps up to the Freelancer agent.

"Leave that to me, Tex!" Oliver shouted despite Ilivane's raised hand." Okay, listen up dumbasses. If we're gonna protect this castle, we need a good gameplan. Lucky for you all, I just came up with a great plan that we can use. So listen up, we all run in a horizontal line towards the soldiers, sreaming at the top of our lungs. Those retards will be so flabbergasted, by the time they have a chance to regroup, we would have already kicked their asses!

"Oh yeah right, they're not gonna get surprised, they're just gonna start mowing us down." Riku stated in a dead panned manner.

"But we have our Aura guard! We'll be fine!"

"One: I'm pretty sure not all of us can use Aura. Second: That concept has been retconed to death by both Rooster Teeth and the CRWBY staff. So I'm surprised you still remember Aura guarding!"

"Alright smartass, what do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Alison said, interrupting their little argument." I was thinking of a more...tactful plan." She then looks over at Ilivane." I was hoping you had a strategy for us."

Ilivane smiled at this." Indeed I do, Miss Alison."

"Wait, we're gonna listen to him!?" Donald yelled to the others.

"Believe it or not(or should I say start believing it), Ilivane is a great strategist." Kasumi said with a light smile."

"He's also one of the top students at Beacon Academy." Riku stated." So we're in good hands."

"Wait, your students from Beacon Academy!?" Donald asked in outrage." Your all Huntsmen in Training!?" Oliver, Riku, and Ilivane all nodded at this question, before Donald lowered his head in shame." Oh...We gave up the Supers for this? Okay, what's the plan?"

"Necesito que alguien me lleve. No tengo ningún torso. [I need someone to carry me. I have no torso.]" Lopez said...only to not receiving any feedback from the others.

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Throne Room**

"Etna!" Laharl shouted as he got into a fighting stance." No matter what happens, don't interfiere with this fight!"

"Understood prince!" Etna said as she and the Prinnies sat down to watch the fight play out." Besides, I don't want to miss this." Laharl and Raven both starred at each other...only for the former to let out a 'battle cry' while he charges at the female warrior. Raven smiles to herself as she anticipates the oncoming attack.

(using Dust compartments in her weapon [Ice])Raven shoots a Frozen slash-wave towards Laharl. The young Overload counters with a few fireballs but Raven jumps in the air, throwing her sword at the Prince, leaving a large cut wound on the right side of his body. When she lands, uses his scarf to expand and capture the female warrior by her neck. Raven struggles to breath for a few seconds before using a small dagger from her own glove to cut the extended part of the scarf in two. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, Raven looks up to see...Laharl, leaping into the air towards her(he was about to cut her in two). The female warrior quickly jumps back and uses her Aura to increase her movement, right at the very moment Laharl's sword pierces the ground she once stood on. Raven then uses this chance to circle around the young Overload and retrieve her weapon, before back-flipping towards her opponent...kicking him in the back. This attack blows Laharl across the room and into a crater he himself created on the floor.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Etna commented from the side." I think its time I considered changing sides."

As Laharl regains his footing, Raven shoots a Flaming slash-wave. He notices this, and counters by using his scarf as a shield. The young Overlord then smiles before using his scarf to throw the wave back at Raven...only for her to flip a switch on her sword's hilt, causing the blade to turn red. The wave collides with Raven's weapon, blasting her across the throne room and through the wall. Upon seeing this, Laharl quickly dashes towards the wall his enemy was blasted through. Etna watches as her prince jumps through the hold in the wall.

"Ooh! This is getting really good!" Etna said with a hint of joy in her voice. She then turned to face the Prinny Squad." Hey Prinn-huh?!"...only to notice that they were gone." What the...Hey! Prinny Squad! Hello!?" She then turned to face...a mysterious man wearing old tattered cloak. Etna sees this and jumps back in surprise, before the man holds out his hand, causing everything around them to come to a stop...

Laharl dashes into the hallway, and begins to look around for Raven. However...what he did not know was that the female warrior was hiding in the shadows, but not in the way you expected. A pair of red eyes hid in the shadows as Laharl lowered his sword. Suddenly...a KREK!(or a piece of wood making a sound) catches his attention, sending a jolt through the Overlord's body as he quickly turned to look up at the ceiling...as a crow comes flying out from the shadows. The crow flies past Laharl, leaving a long scratch mark on his chest. The young Overlord clutches his chest before turning to face the crow...which dives into the shadows yet again.

The crow comes out of the shadows and transforms into...Raven! She lands on her feet before the young Overlord throws a fireball at her. Raven dodges it by stepping to the side and then leaps towards Laharl, punching him in the stomach, stunning him. She then grabs the stunned Overlord by his scarf and begins to charge her blade for another unknown attack. Laharl regains his vision in time to see...Raven, holding her shinning blade to his face. As Raven was preparing her next attack...a single thought was going through the young Overlord's head...this thought was very grave, as it held a solemn yet painful truth that could affect his very pride. Though his awakening wasn't that long ago, the young prince had one goal in mind and that was to become the true Overlord.

However, right in front of the young prince...lied the very first opponent he had attempted to defeat. It was at this moment that Laharl finally accepted the harsh yet undeniable truth...he was weak. Compared to the strength of Raven Branwen, he was nothing. This fact was driven in even more as Raven said these few final words to him." Sorry kid, I wanted to give you the fight you always wanted...but I can't. I can't give you the satisfaction of a worthy victory. Not everything goes out the way we want it to. You're not ready to face me...you're not ready for this world. No one is." Raven took a moment to look back at the moon that was located in the sky."...I hate it when people assume that they can change the world, all because they are given a weapon or some unnatural source of power, or when they 'open their eyes to the bigger picture'. To me, those type of indviduals are nothing but dreamers...You. are one of those dreamers." With the charge at its maximum before Laharl could react, Raven fires her charged attack point-blank...

...

...

...Only for a Aura field(resembling a clock) to up and appear around Laharl, stopping Raven's attack. The field disappears...along with Laharl, leaving Raven in an awkward position." **When Garland summoned me from the Afterlife, I assumed he finally wanted to take back what was his. Instead, he has me capturing the Faunus of this one little kingdom, all because he doesn't want to harm any innocent civilians**." A mysterious voice(the cloaked man) said, as Raven let out an annoyed sighed and put her blade back in its sheath." What's worst is that he has me working with one of Pram's vassals. Hmm...It doesn't matter, I've already taken care of my task." The mysterious cloaked man said...to you, the reader." Now you know why I did all this."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you: Dhaos-The Fiend of Time." Raven said, gesturing to the mysterious man." And for your information, I would like to mention that you also captured all of my tribe members."

"Heh, if was there fault for coming between me and my goal." He looked over at the female warrior, who was walking towards him." The only things standing between me and my completion are those Atlas soldiers, the other loose ends, your two bandit girls...and yourself included." He said, giving Raven an ominous look, a look that said-oh forget it. You all know where this is going: Oh, sudden but inevitable betrayal! Raven's eyes go wide with realization, jumping back at the last minute...as Dhaoa holds out his left hand...

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Main Gates**

Outside of the castle, O'Malley(Wiz), Boomstick, Bullet, Vernal, their army of Grunt soldiers, and their fierce Dragon were marching through the long bridge that connected the town to the castle. Behind them lied the ruined remains of the once calm and peaceful Disney Town. To be honest, their lucky there were no civilians in the town, because the casualty ratings would be over the charts! Upon reaching the gate, O'Malley looked back at his small army and let out a small laugh while Bullet and Vernal slowly snuck away from under their watch.

"Hahaha, fools." O'Malley laughed before the Dragon began to strike at the Main Gate." They never stood a chance against us, hahaha. Did they men?"

"Well, there weren't any civilians in the whole area." Boomstick commented.

"Very soon, the flag of this great kingdom will be ours! When that happens, we'll truly be gods!" The Red Zealot shouted out loud as the Dragon used one last tail whip to attack the gate...finally leaving a dent in it... The gate soon begins to fall apart...leaving castle visibaly open for any attack." The Flag is within our reach! We will be victorious!"

"Stupendous!" O'Malley cheered as the soldiers readied themselves." Now men...we strike now! Leave nothing in your path! Destroy this castle!" He then looked down at his small army." To arms men, on to crushing victory! These fools don't stand a chance against our might! Muahahaa." Boomstick and the Grunts stood in place and stared at O'Malley in confusion." What're you still doing there?"

"I forget." One of the blue Grunts said." Which weapon is mine again? I'm still learning my way around the army."

"Ugh..."

* * *

 **Disney Castle: Courtyard**

The Dragon breaks down another wall...which leads to the Castle's Courtyard. The Grunts run into the Courtyard as an empty air came over the area. The soldiers began to search around the Courtyard while the Dragon stood near the ruined wall, keeping a look out for a certain something...what this something is, I have no idea. While O'Malley(who jumped off the Dragon's back), Boomstick, and the Grunts continued to search the grounds...a single red dot(which was shaped like a star) appears on O'Malley's chest, catching his attention.

Alison:" O'Malley!"

The Atlas soldier quickly looks up to see...Alison, who was standing from an upper level." Ah, Agent Texas! I see you too were transported to this whimsical yet retarded land of cartoon animals...even though I haven't seen any of them since I got here. But no matter, nw that you're here...I can kill two Nevermore's with one stupidly gigantic rock!"

The Freelancer Agent was pointing one of the kingdoms modified guns at the A.I soldier. Standing alongside her...from other areas in the Courtyard, were Riku, Goofy, Kasumi, Ayane, and Riku(each of which holding their respective weapon. Goofy was holding a round shield, Ayane was using two swords that are tied together, and both Riku and Kasumi were wielding a simple sword with the Kingdom's insignia on it)." Listen up, I'll give you this one chance tell your men and your f**king Dragon to stand down! Or else..." She uses her left hand to point towards the air. O'Malley looks up...only to see a large group of daggers, floating in the air and directed solely at the middle section of the Courtyard. Standing near one of the misshaped towers(on the roof to be exact) was Ilivane(who was using her weapons), Donald and Mint(the latter trying very carefully to keep her concentration...even though she's standing from a high spot)."...yeah, that."

"Ah, a sudden but not so original sneak attack! I love it!" O'Malley said with a hint of joy in his voice." But either way, I'm glad you all could make it, this will be a sight to see! Luckily, you all came in time for the show!"

"Indeed!" The Red Zealot yelled." The time has come for the revival of the Ancient God!"

"What the hell is he going on about!?" Oliver asked in a impatient manner.

"He is referring to my Dragon ally here!" O'Malley said while pointing towards the Dragon." Then again, why don't I let him show you the type of hell I intend to bring upon this stupid world. The same type of hell the Dragonlord enacted upon the world...during the Golden Age...the Valhalla War..."

These words caused Boomstick to turn and face his friend in confusion." Valhalla War? Hey Wiz, uh you okay?"

O'Malley didn't respond to this question and continued to speak." I'm sure you've heard of it. That legendary war fought nearly over a century ago...In those days, the two most powerful kingdoms were forced to form an alliance just to resist the overwhelming power of a certain Dragonlord. That Dragon had no name, but it once served the Overlord named Krichevskoy, who was the apprentice of the great Chaos!"

From where they were standing, Alison and the others looked on in...complete confusion, as most of the things O'Malley was saying...well, they couldn't hear it. And I know a lot of you are saying that the enemies could hear Alison's little speech, in which I can say...did they? You never know, There's a good chance that O'Malley was only following her body movements."...what did he say!?" Oliver shouted to his allies, only for Alison to give him a light shrug.

"However, even he was eventually defeated by a group of young and literally inexperienced adventurers. These adventurers went on to be known to the world as...The Warriors of Light!"

"...What!?"

"The Warriors of Light went on to be the inspirations that led to the creation of the Huntsmen. Yet, others haven been driven by the greed to seek the revival of Chaos' goal! The revival of the dark god...SIN!

"...Seriously dude, what the f**k are you saying!?"

"But it doesn't matter! The revival of Sin will begin! The Calm that the World of Remnant has been in since the Agito war will come to an end!" As he said this, Dhaos watched from the shadows, waiting to enact his plan. O'Malley turned to face the Dragon, holding out his hands like a lunatic." Oh Dragonlord, servant of the Overlord, heed my command! Destroy every living being that is standing around us!"

"What!?" Boomstick yelled in shock."W-What are you saying Wiz?!"

"Yes great God, murder us so we can be reborn as true gods!" The Red Zealot said while the Grunts stared at him for a few seconds...before they began to step away from him.

The Dragonlord stared at O'Malley for a few seconds..."...Haha, you are nothing but a fool who became entangled in the threads of fate he believed he was spinning." The Dragon sai-WAIT WHAT!?

"Holy shit!" Oliver shouted while his other allies starred on in complete shock.

"Wait, it can talk!?" Riku yelled out.

"W-What are you saying!?" O'Malley said in confusion." I found you! I taught you the ins and outs of this new world! You're supposed to obey me!"

"The extermination of my enemies, the retrieval of the keys to my freedom, these things were done by my will alone...Why don't you think back? Think back to the very thing I did when you first 'found me'?"

O'Malley held his head down in thought for a few seconds, only for one memory to play off in his head." Y-You can't mean!?"

Mint's eyes went wide with realization as the Dragonlord opened its mouth...fire gathering in the bottom of it's throat." No! Everyone, please get down from where you are! Right now!"

But it was too late. The Dragonlord lets out a mighty roar and directs it at...The Red Zealot and the Grunts. Some ran, some ducked out of the way...but overall, the Grunts(whose Aura level is probably weak as hell) were completely obliterated by the fire that came along with the Dragonlord's roar. As each of the Grunts slowly burnt into nothingness...The Red Zealot openly welcomed his oblivion, yep this guy is a complete nutjob." My quest is over... I can see the flag... It's so, flappy... Hegh-bleahhhh!" The Read Zealot said as he was burnt to nothing but complete ash...

The blast also destroys the wall that Alison and the others were standing on, causing them to fall from where they stood. Goofy let out a loud scream as he, Oliver, and the others feel towards the flaming ground. Ilivane saw this and quickly used his daggers to soar towards his allies. He snaps his fingers, causing a group of Glyphs to appear around the daggers. Wind erupts from the daggers...and eventually forms small tornado's that save each of the falling allies, while he, Donald, and Mint(via Donald using the Aero spell) use the same spell to ascend towards the ground.

"What!?" O'Malley shouted as he and Boomstick watched in complete horror.

"I have no more need for you." The Dragonlord said while preparing to unleash another mighty roar. Dhaos watched from the shadows(while holding Bullet's gauntlet and Vernal's weapon)as Boomstick and O'Malley made a run for it, along with the remaining...but it was all for naught, as the Dragonlord unleashed another roar...killing the remaining Atlas soldiers. Alison and the others watched on in complete shock and horror as O'Malley's faction and several more parts of the castle were left in nothing but deep scortching flames." It is impossible for humans to recongnize the burden of destiny that I shoulder. Without any hesitation, they continue to blindly chase after their own desires...Now, I must deal with the last survivors of the line that sealed me away..." The Dragonlord slowly turned to face...the warriors that had just viewed his rampage. However, when he views Alison and the others...his eyes were solely on Mint." You even saved me the trouble of finding you!"

"Wait!" Alison yelled before turning to face Mint, who's face was somewhat pale.

"I can no onger allow you to live."

"W-We can't beat him!" Donald shouted while stepping back in complete fear." He can't be defeated..."

"Shut up you damned duck!" Oliver yelled, activating his spare gauntlets." I ain't running from this! Those Atlas soldiers may have been complete scrubs, but I ain't goining down like those punks!"

"Heh, for once I agree with you idiot." Ayane said, gripping her weapon tightly.

"Quiet!" Alison shouted towards the two." Stop talking like a bunch of retarded shounen characters that use plot armor to win all their battles! This ain't some damn manga! This is the real f**king world! And right now, I say we need to get out of here!"

"What!?" Donald turned to face the Freelancer Agent!" You want us to abandoned the castle!?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying! We leave, find Hero, and get the hell out the kingdom!" Oliver growled in anger as Alison continued." We need to live, so we can fight another day. Maybe, with the rest of our allies!"

"I agree with Miss Alison." Ilivane said.

"Ilivane!" Oliver shouted at his teammate in anger, only to be stopped by Riku." You too, Riku!? You wanna run away as well!?"

"Look around us you dumbass!" Riku said...all while the Dragonlord began to fly into the sky." We are nowhere near that kinda of power! I'm with Tex! I say we leave, find Squall and the others, and think of a better plan!"

"But the castle... Queen Minnie... Daisy..." Donald said while the Dragon opened its mouth, this time summoning a more powerful blast, as the blue flames started to arise from his throat.

Kasumi looked down at the duck with a shade of sadness." Donald, I'm afraid... That your friends and family-"

"Kasumi!" Alison called out to the female ninja, causing her to clamp her mouth shut. While the kunoichi remained silent Goofy walks over to Donald and places a hand on his shoulder. He then gives his friend a single nod, a nod that said everything. Donald stares at his friend for a few seconds before lowering his head in defeat. After seeing this, Ayane growled in anger as Alison looked back at the others. The Dragonlord unleashes another mighty roar, as Dhaos steps out of the shadows and performs a hand sign. The blast reaches the castle as Alison says." Okay, let's-"

 **BOOM!** The blast collides with the burning Courtyard...destroying everything and killing anyone in its wake...so, yeaaaaahhhh, is this a safe time to say that our main characters just died?...Yes? Okay then, our heroes are officially dead and this time theirs no time traveling witch and old man that can save them. Want proof? The blast from the Dragonlord destroyed not only the castle, but the very town that surrounded it. The unconscious Hero, who was hidden in an large dumpster was soon engulfed in the light that came from the might roar. The entire Disney Kingdom...obliterated in just one attack, one roar...following the destruction of the kingdom...was complete silence...along with a gigantic crater. The Dragonlord slowly flew down towards the ground, completely satisfied with the destruction he had just caused.

"Silence..." The Dragonlord said before looking up at the shattered moon."...Soon the world of Remnant will be filled with nothing but silence..." The gigantic creature let out one last roar before flying off into the sky, it's flapping wings being the only sound that echoed along with the wind...

 _The Dragonlord went on to lay carnage upon the world of Remnant. Huntsmen and Huntresses rose to fight it...yet they all fell, one-by-one...With every living creature on the planet exterminated, The Dragonlord traveled through the ruined planet until it's untimely death..._

 **The End...**

* * *

 **And that was the final chapter! Yep, that's it! Story's over. Everyone dies in the end. Sorry I've been gone for so long, I caught a terrible cold and needed to recover. But now I'm back to say...goodbye. Our tale is over...I have nothing left to tell you. I was hopping our journey together would last a little longer...but I guess that was all just a fools dream. I will miss you all, and I hope the memories of Hero and the others will live on in your thoughts and heart.**

 **Comment one last time for me and let me know what you all think. This is ironfist97 signing off. _Keep moving forward, and leave no regrets behind._**


	17. Chapter 11: Traverse Town

_**Hey everyone, I'm here today to give you all an update to chapter 11. This update will include additional scenes, some of which are recycling... And the rest are new material. This chapter will also feature the start of the next chapter, which may rival Volume1 for the longest chapter in the series. Hope you all enjoy and I hope to see you in the future.**_

* * *

 _ **D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 _ **Disgaea is property of Nippon Ichi, Atlus, and NIS America.**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney.**_

 **Chapter 11: Traverse Town**

* * *

 **Celestia: Main Hall**

In the Main Hall of Celestia's Seraph(as in his home...or should I say the main home for all the angels), a much older who carried a very stern face and attitude was stomping through the Main Hall. He stops near the fountain(which was located in the middle of the larger room) and lets out a yell...and by that, I mean one that is litterally filled with anger. I mean come on, the man has the face of someone who just wants to do nothing but yell and be angry all the time.

"Master Lamington!" The Angel with the stern faced yelled." Master Lamington, are you here!?"

It only took a few moments for someone to answer this call...as the angel named Summer came walking into the hall." What's all the ruckus, Vulcanus? You scared the birds away."

"Summer Rose!" The angel now named Vulcanus turned to face Summer, as his anger was now setting its sight on her." I have an important question! Is it true that Master Lamington sent Flonne to assassinate the King of Remnant!?"

"Yes, that's what he did." Summer simpy replied.

"Wha, wha, wha!?" Vulcanus said in shock while doing his best Mrs. Broflovski impression." WHY did he do that!? You sent her to the realm of those weak humans! The King of Remnant litterally has commade over all four kingdoms of the Vytal Alliance! And if our intel from the bird is correct, than he can even take control of the other Alliances as well!"

"And that's why we sent Flonne, so we can prevent that from happening."

"Argh! If Master Lamington wanted him assassinated, then it would have made more sense to send me! Instead, he picked that Angel Trainee...You both think too highly of her!" Vulcanus growled in anger before turning away from the female angel." I am very aggravated by this!"

Summer remained silent as Vulcanus disappeared...wait, if he had that ability before, why was he just aimlessly wandering around the Main Hall? Ugh, anyway...Summer shook her head before walking away." And that's why we didn't send you. You rely too much on the light, while Flonne rely's soley on her own soul. That's why she's the only one who can accomplish this task...because unlike us, she is free."

* * *

Night(yeah, I'm going to assume that it was night time in the last chapter) fell over the Disney Kingdom...as Angel Trainee Flonne was walking the streets of the First District. She was looking around in caution, hoping there wern't any creepy on-lookers gazing at her with evul intentions. The young trainee also came to a slow realization...the Disney Kingdom looked a bit older, compared to the pictures that Summer had showed her. But before she could question anything...a slight surge jolted her body, causing Flonne to look up into the starry sky where the full moon was located. One of the stars in the sky...suddenly goes out.

"A-A star just went out..." Flonne said in a sad tone. She brought her hands together and prayed to the...well, I'm going to assume the gods, angels? Whatever...Anyway!" If a star has gone out...that means someone has just died...Oh great Yevon, please grant them a safe journey to Celestia." Once she was done praying, Flonne lowered her hands and continued walking onward." I better hurry."

 **Disney Kingdom-Eve of the Golden Age-**

* * *

 **Traverse Town**

 **Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. It is divided into three(five if you also include KH:DDD) major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways and caves. Besides being created from fragments of destroyed towns and serving as a home to those whose homes have been destroyed by the other circumstances, Traverse Town is also a great place to shop.**

 **The First District is the most peaceful of the three, without the presence of Heartless. The First District is where most survivors of the destroyed villages can be found. The most notable locations include the Accessory Shop, the Item Shop, and a Item Workshop. There is a restaurant with magical self-lighting candles to the left of the town entrance, as well as the Puppet Maker's House. Directly across from the accessory shop is a large set of double-doors which serve as the entrance to the town.**

 **The Second District is infested with a variety of Heartless that mostly come from the Gizmo Shop. Also present is the Dalmatians' House, which consists of the Dalmatians' Den, the Living Room, the Dining Room, and the Piano Room. The Hotel is on the west side of the district and is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Hallway; in addition, the Red Room and Green Room are located within the Hotel. The east side of town includes the entrance to the Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach treasures and a hidden entrance to a balcony in the Third District. At the back of the Hotel lies the Alleyway; it has passages to the Dalmatians' House and the First District, and its drainage pipes lead to the Secret Waterway.**

 **The Third District is a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the three main districts. Notable areas include the Vacant House next to the Second District's door. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area, which depicts an image from Disney's 1955 film, Lady and the Tramp. Finally, there is the Mystical House, and in turn the Magician's Study and the Magician's Lab. Below the house is the Secret Waterway, which serves as a back entrance to the Alleyway.**

* * *

 **First District**

The area was filled with many citizens, some looking like humans, while others were anthropomorphic animals." Wow...It's so pretty, yet all black and white-y!" The Angel Trainee said with a cheerful smile on her face, one that soon disappeared when a single question popped up in her mind."...I still wonder why the Seraph picked me, though. Lady Summer and Master Vulcanus would have been much better choices...Not only that, but an assassination...What is the Seraph thinking?"

Flonne walked up a set of stairs that led to a second layer, as she continued to talk to well...herself." Now...how am I going to get into the castle? It's located in the capital...Yet, the castle is in perfect view from where I stand." The Angel trainee looked up at the castle in the distance. Soon, a smile appeared on her face." I know! I'll sneak into the castle like a ninja! I heard that their very popular when it comes to the humans! I always wanted to be one." Flonne walked past a store, doing several hand signs." Maybe I have potential. Nin nin!"

Her happy face...soon turned into one of confusion again." But still, is it alright for me to be doing this? The angels all say that humans are beings close to becoming demons, but are they really weak? It doesn't seem fair to judge somebody based on rumors alone." Flonne then walked up another set of stairs and passed an opened store." Even if it's the Seraph's orders, I don't feel right assassinating somebody I don't know...Does that mean it's alright to assassinate somebody I DO know? That seems wrong, too."

Her face soon turns into one of misunderstood confusion...by that, I mean she was completely lost in her thoughts, all while a small wolf runs right pass her." Can't kill strangers...Hmmm, can't kill acquaintances either...which means...ohhhh..."

* * *

In void filled with nothing but darkness, as sound echoed around the emptiness...it was the sound of a film being played. Amongst the sound, the faint repeating of a dog barking could be hear. The void was actually Hero, who's eyes were closed...the dog continued to bark, as the young Huntsmen slowly opened his eyes to find... a small white wolf barking at him.

"Huh...? What a dream..." Hero said before closing his eyes again...only for the small wolf to jump and bite him with its teeth, causing him to jump up in pain." Ah! This isn't a dream! Ugh..." Hero slowly sat up, and realized that he was lying in the middle of a alleyway. He soon noticed that the entire area, including himself was colored in black and white. He then looked down at his clothes and noticed that...he was wearing his old squire robe." What the!?...M-My squire robe...But how!?"

The young Huntsmen quickly sat up, as he got a better look at his surrounding. He then looked down at the dog." Um, do you know where we are boy?"

The dog barked, before running away from Hero." Wait, come back!" Hero chased after the small wolf, which lead him to the end of the alleyway. AS Hero walked past the bright light near the end...his vision became blurry(due to the lights in the area)...the young Huntsmen ran out into the middle of a square. The wolf barked at Hero, causing him to stop running. Hero soon shook his head, and looked down at the wolf." Hey...please don't run off like that."

The wolf looked up at a certain building." What is it?" Hero looked up at the thing the wolf was staring at. Once his gaze fell upon that one thing...his eyes went wide in shock and surprise...the young Huntsmen and the small white wolf were looking up at a large castle that was located near the town the two were in."(younger)Where are we...?"

Hero began to walk around the area, while the small wolf followed him from behind. The two walk past a building...where a blond haired woman in a red dress(insert your own opinion here) spots them." Hey kiddo..." The woman said to the young Huntsmen, who turned to face her as she began to walk towards him." First time in Traverse Town?"

Upon reaching him, the woman placed a hand on his face, much to the young Huntsmen's confusion...which soon turned into fear."(pre-teen)Uh...T-That's okay, ma'am! I'll be f-fine!"

Upon hearing this, the woman lets out a small chuckle before she starts stepping closer to the young Huntsmen." No, no, there's no need to hold back with me."

Her face gets closer and closer to that of the nervous Hero, who continued to do everything he can to convince this...you know what that he wanted nothing to do with her. Yet, the next set of events would take all three of them(yes, even the small wolf) by surprise...A knight jumped up into the air and impaled the woman...with their own hand(which bear the appearance of claws). Hero and the wolf jump back in both shock and horror as the knight pulled a strange object out of the woman. This object took the form of a...heart(one that looked very sparkle-ly).

"(younger)A-A heart!?" Hero said with a hint of confusion(damn this word has been used a lot) in his voice, as the wolf growled at the knight. The knight then crushes the heart with his clawed hand...and this action causes the woman to fade into nothingness."(older)Wha!? She's vanishing!?"

Once the woman was gone...the knight slowly turned its gaze towards Hero and the small wolf. At that moment...several creatures emerged from the shadows and joined the knight, as it began to slowly walk towards the two. Hero quickly reaches for his fishing rod...only to realize that he didn't have it. He then reached for his sword...only to realize that he didn't have that as well. The young Huntsmen came to a realization that he was weaponless.

With nothing else left to do, Hero and the wolf quickly turn to run away from the small army of monsters. The young Huntsmen followed the wolf across the First District, up a set of stairs, and into a store. The monsters collide into the door and begin to bang on it, while Hero tries to keep the door shut.

The wolf then walked over to the back of a counter...where a man was reading a old magazine. The wolf barked at the man, getting his attention." Hehe...Well, look who came running back. Looks like Merlin turned you into a pup...again." The man closed the magazine and stood up from his chair and looked over at the struggling Hero." Feh...From your get-up, I'm guessin' you ain't no customer, kid..."

A bulb goes off in his head, as Hero recognizes the voice he just heard. He turns to see that it belonged to...Cid Highwind!?"(younger)C-Cid!?" Hero said in complete shock and surprise." W-What are you doing here!?"

"What am I doing here? This is my store, kid." Cid said as he opened a cabinet that was located behind the counter." And if you ain't buying nothin', I suggest you get out!"

"(pre-teen)But Cid-" Before Hero could finish, the monsters hit the door again as the young Huntsmen struggled to keep it closed. Cid noticed this and let out a small chuckle.

"...Hittin' the streets are they? Damn those Heartless..." Cid asked...as he pulled out what seemed to be an old modeled camera(it was even titled the Cid Cannon). He walks towards the door and pushes Hero to the side." Move it." He opens the door, despite objection from the young Huntsmen. The monsters charge at the man, as he pointed the camera at them...and fired a destructive wave of power at the creatures, much to Hero's shock and surprise." Quit f**king obstructing my business!" As the smoke cleared...the creatures that tried to break into the store were completely obliterated. Upon seeing this, Cid let out a small sigh before walking back inside. Hero recovered from his shock and turned to see Cid put the camera(cannon) on the counter."...Now then. Haven't seen you before, kid...Where 'ya from?"

"(older) Huh?...but Cid, you know who I am." The young Huntsmen said in a confused manner."(pre-teen)D-Don't you recognize me?"

"Nope, not at all." Cid said as he sat back down and started to read from his magazine. Hearing this caused Hero to lower his head in sadness as he was utterly confused as to why Cid was acting lke he didn't know him. Cid looked over at the young boy and after a few seconds he lets out a low sigh." What's your name kid?"

"(younger)...Hero Arthurus."

"Cid Tavren" The man said as he stood up. Hero looked up at the now named Cid Tavren with a look of even more utter confusion." Those Heartless things you saw just now are monsters that eat out the hearts of people. Used to be that you didn't see them wandrin' about 1st District much, but...I s'pose they found themselves somethin' good to eat.."

Hero walked over to the counter, still lost in thought as to the name Cid gave him. This only caused him to ask Cid one single question. Now I warn you, what you are about to see...is utter bulls**t,"(older)Sir...what year is this?"

"Year? Well, the year is 1937."

Hero's eyes went wide in utter horror as he took a moment to step back and realize his current situation. It all made sense. The black and white atomstphere, the strange creatures, the victorian look the town had, and the man named Cid Tavren...the truth was finally there. Hero, was in the past! After taking a moment to rea;ize this, Hero looked up at Cid and asked another question."(younger)Um...is this another Kingdom?" Cid remained silent as Hero continued to speak."(pre-teen)I was at the Chaos Shrine, and there was a explosion...When I woke up, I was in this town...I don't know where any of my friends are..."

"This here'd be the town they call Traverse Town." Cid explained to the young Huntsmen." Home to all those who've lost their homes...I figure if your friends are still tickin', they're gonna be somewhere around here..." The older man then placed a cigar in his mouth." Go look for them, why don't cha?"

"(younger)O-Okay..." Hero said while lowering his head.

Cid then pulled out a coin(which was called a Gil) and tossed it at Hero, hitting his head." Here. You get yourself a good old chilli-dog or a steamed bun. Your choice." Cid then gave the young boy a sly grin." You find yourself in any trouble, you can come back for help anytime you need it."

Hero looked up at the other Cid, who he and obviously have assumed that he's probably an ancestor of his. After a few seconds, the young Huntsmen gives the older man a small smile."(older) thank you sir. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Don't mention it, kid. And don't call me sir, it makes me fell old." Cid said with a stern voice." Call me sir again and I'll beat you silly." He then looks down at the small wolf, who had remained quiet during their entire encounter." Follow the wolf, he'll lead you to the old wizard." The wolf looked up at him, ready to complain only for Cid to give him a angry glare, one that said:" Just do it!"

The wolf lets out a growl before turning to face the young Huntsmen. It then motions its head forward before walking towards the door. Hero looks back at Cid and gives him single nod."(older)Thank you for everything, Cid." Hero turned to follow the small wolf, as the two walk out of the store. Once they were gone, Cid opened up a cabinet and pulled out a old book. He flipped it open and stopped on a page...where a single insignia was presented. He looked back up at the door, remembering the same insignia was also on Hero's squire robe.

* * *

Hero and the small wolf walk out of the store...only to spot a man that was walking towards the building they had just walked away from. Hero's eyes went wide in surprise, as the man beared a striking resemblence to Squall Leonhart. The young Huntsmen was ready to greet him...only to remember what happened with Cid which was followed by the fact that he was IN THE PAST! TIME TRAVEL DUMBASS! Once his mind remembered this, Hero lowered his hand, as he and the wolf walked pass the man. However, the man was paying attention to the insignia on Hero's robe as they passed each other.

The man placed a hand on the door knob, only to say this:" They know your here."

"(younger)Huh?" Hero turned to look back at the man that looked like Squall.

"No matter where you go, or how far you run, they'll always be able to seek you out..." The man said before turning to face Hero and the small wolf." They'll find you. So long as you bear the mark of the great hero. The mark of Ortega." The man slowly pulled out his weapon(a sword with a curved end), causing Hero to slowly step back, while the small wolf quickly ran away from the scene." Seeing you now, in this town...your ancestors must be rolling in their graves." Hero continued to back away, as the man got closer to him." I apologize, but...I'm gonna hafta ask you to take a nap."

Before the young Huntsmen had a chance to react...the man uses the butt of his sword and strikes Hero with it, causing his vision to go blurry...right before he falls to the ground, completely unconcious. The man puts his sword away and kneels down to the young teen, as another stranger approaches him.

?:" Hey, you found him! Nice going, Leon!

The man now named Leon slowly turned to face the person who was calling out to him. This person, shockingly...looks identical to Yuffie. The man stood up and let out a low sigh." It looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse..."

* * *

 **Alleyway**

Dark and quiet, that the only way one can sum up the Traverse Town Alleyway. So, basically you all know this is not the perfect place for our little Angel Trainee. Flonne looked around in fear as she was the only individual that was traversing the empty Alleyway. Hell, even the cats and stray dogs were enough to put the fear of getting either mugged or worse in her innocent little mind.

"Ohh...there's nobody here." Flonne said as she walked around the area in a fearful like manner." I-I didn't think the Disney Kingdom would be so...scary. B-But, I can't show my fear, not to anyone..." As Flonne said this, an unknown stranger begins to walk up to her from behind. The stranger taps the Angel Trainee on her shoulder, causing her to let out a "EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAGGGH!"...basically a scream.

She jumps up into the air, and hovers in a exact spot(using her wings of course)." Excuse me. Did the Great ones send you?" Flonne cowered her head, only to slowly look up and see the face of the person who tapped her shoulder. This person was a woman who beard a resemblance with...Aerith. Oh god, here we go again.

* * *

Hello darkness, my old friend...It seems like you and our young Hero have become great friends, since this is well, the third time the young Huntsmen has been knocked out. I mean, at this point their actually using this as a method to push Hero forward in the overall plot. Well, regardless he's here, I'm here, so lets see what's waiting for us on the other side.

?:" Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Hero slowly opened his and looks up to see a young girl, who was standing over the bed that he...you know, was sitting on. Yeah, I think he may be in some sort of a Inn room. Once again, it feels like we're treading through old material. However, Hero's eyes went wide with complete shock, as a sense of familiarity came over him."(Y)K-Kairi...?!"

 **Second District-Green Room**

Okay everyone, it's time for another...Character Appearance Dissection! Kairi has dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She also wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. And lastly, she features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Kairi? Who'zat?" Kairi said...despite her voice changing it's tone. Hero blinks once and the person who he had thought was Kairi suddenly became...Yuffie(?)" Get it right, already! The name is Yumi! Yumi Kisaragi!" The Yuffie look-alike, now named Yumi, turned to face the nearby door." I think you've given him a concussion or somethin', Leon. Didn't you say you were gonna go easy on him?"

The door was suddenly opened, allowing for the Squall look-alike, now named Leon, to walk into the room."...Sorry about that." Hero was confused at first, before he noticed his squire robe was hung up on a chair that was located near a small table.

"(O)M-My squire robe..." Hero said as he sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier." Yumi said as she walked over to Leon." But, we had to get that robe away from you to shake off those Heartless. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal you from them." Leon said while folding his arms." But it won't work for long." He then walks over to the chair and picks up the squire robe." Still hard to believe that you of all people are a descendant of Erdrick." He picks up the robe and stares at it for a few seconds, before throwing at Hero, who is barely able to catch it(somehow)." Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

 **2nd District: Red Room**

Inside the Red Room, the Aerith look-alike was sitting on a bed. I'm assuming that this is her room. Anyway, she and our Angel Trainee Flonne were...of course, sitting on the bed and drinking tea from small little cups. After taking a sip from her cup, the young woman decides to ask Flonne the most obvious question.

"So little angel, why are you here in Traverse Town?" The woman that looked like Aerith asked.

"Oh uh...I-I'm actually here to..." Flonne said, or should I say tried to say, before lowering her head."...Actually, I was sent here to...kill someone." The women that looked like Aerith's eyes lit up with intrigue." In fact, I can't really call myself an angel...I-I'm an assassin."

"Assassin, eh? Sounds nice." The woman said with a smile on her face." So, who are you searching for?"

"...T-The King of Remnant."

Upon hearing this, the woman lowered her cup and smiled at the Angel Trainee.."... What's your name, dear?"

Hmm? Oh, my name is Flonne." The Angel Trainee said with a light bow." I'm a Angel from Celestia...well, more like an Angel Trainee."

"I see...literally..." The woman closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening to give Flonne an serious stare." Well Flonne, you said that Celestia sent you here to kill the... King of Remnant?"

"That's correct." Flonne said with a light nod.

The woman held her head down for a bit before giving a response to the question she had asked the Angel Trainee."...Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the King of Remnant is dead."

So, I'm going to assume that Flonne knows nothing about this. And sense this is from her perspective-ish...I'm going to assume that Flonne freaks out in three, two, on-" WHHHHHAAAAAAAT!?"...yep. Flonne screams out upon realization, as the woman takes another sip from her cup." The king is...dead!?"

"Yes, he died a hundred years ago. So, no king to kill today."

Upon hearing this, Flonne lowered her head in defeat...all while sighing in relief." Oh... I'm sorry for your loss... But at the same time: I don't have to kill anyone!(the Angel Trainee smiled to herself before sitting back on the bed) To be honest, I don't I have it in me to kill someone. It's not right to kill another person..."

"... But, he's still dead regardless." The women stated in a blunt-like tone.

These words are what snap Flonne out of her calmed mindset, as it caused her to look back at the mysterious woman and ask one simple, yet obvious question." Um... So, what happened to the King of Remnant? How... Did he die?"

After a few seconds of silence, the woman let out another sigh as she put her cup down and pulled out(she pulled it out from under the bed) a scrip-I mean book! Yeah, a book! She opens it and starts reading from a certain page. The lights soon went out(excluding the few remaining candle lights near the wall), allowing for shadows to take form of the story, and give it a more visible method of storytelling."...Okay, a long time ago...a man named Erdrick returned peace to the four kingdoms by defeating a great demon. This peace came in the form of the sacred Crystal of Light."

"Wait, do you mean the original Crystal? But no one even knows about its existence." Flonne concluded in which I have to say...aren't you two talking about it right now?

"Exactly, but Erdrick knew about it. Erdrick then returned to the King of Vale, carrying it in his hands. The people rejoiced! the Crystal's light shined a bright one as many festivals and celebrations were held." The woman who looked like Aerith said." Eventually, Erdrick took his leave from the kingdom and was never heard from again. Years passed and the kingdoms prospered, but one soul was not happy with the way things were. In a way, it angered him as to how people could forget about the days of old..."

"Angered him?" Flonne asked the mysterious woman.

"Yes, it did. He lived in the western mountain cave, far from the walls of the Disney Kingdom." The woman said as she continued to read from the book." While exploring deep within the cave one night, he came across a sleeping dragon. Upon his arrival, the dragon awoke and the man was very frightened. As he closed his eyes to stop himself from seeing his own...demise, nothing happened...the dragon only stared at him."

"The man soon grew tired of waiting and decided to throw a stick in order to distract it, mostly so he could make a run for it. However, to his own surprise...the dragon picked it up by it's mouth and brought it back to the man, almost like a dog. After this discovery the man realized that he could make the dragon do whatever he wanted it to do. And so on that day...He would name himself the Dragonlord and would take it upon himself to bring "balance" back to the kingdoms."

"Balance?"

Yes, you can not have light...without darkness. The light fades...as a depiction of the next event took place."One day, a disaster occurred: Charlock Castle rose from its dirt grave, and the four kingdoms knew this was a bad omen. A few minutes later a swarm of Slimes, Ghosts, Dragons and other monsters attacked the Disney capital and the other villages across Alefgard(the continent the Disney kingdom was located on)."

"Though they fought bravely, the years of peace had made the people weak. The Crystal of Light and Princess Lora(eldest daughter of King Lorik, and older sister of Princess Laura and Snow)were both stolen by the Dragonlord himself."

"After this terrible attack the people were terrified to even walk outside again." One shadow was in the form of a Grimm, as it tore apart a human with just it's teeth alone." Many men were killed traveling between places and people locked their doors at night." The woman looked over at a nearby door and stared at it for a few seconds before continuing.

"At night, they could hear the Slimes scratching and mumbling along the walls of the outside. Soon, The King fell into a deep depression over his kidnapped daughter, even though the legends told of a descendant of Erdrick coming to restore peace. His depression lied so deep, that he even neglected his two other daughters and even went as far as to remarry."

"W-Who did he marry...?" Flonne said while hiding under the sheets.

"A vain woman who only carriers for two things: Her well-being and her beauty." At this point, the mysterious woman was no longer reading from the book..." She even carried a mirror with her, a mirror that spoke only to her...years passed, and King Lorik passed away of old age, leaving only his new wife and remaining children as the rulers of the land. Many assumed that Princess Lora was already dead, and didn't even bother trying to look for her or the Crystal Of Light."

"Why didn't they search?"

"... Because the Queen told them not to." The woman slowly stood up and lit up another light." Darn, it's so dark in here... Anyway, the Queen took full control of the throne and dethrone both princesses, turning them into simple maids. Laura, the middle child, ran away from the kingdom... Some say she went on to start her own...'rebellion' against the Queen. Why? Honestly, I don't know."

"... And the other sister?"

"She's still living at the castle with the Queen." The woman sat down as Flonne came out from under the cover." Though, she isn't safe... These last few years have caused many to believe or think:' What if the DragonLord never left the kingdom? What if he's still here, and is secretly pulling the strings behind this predicament?'"

?:"If that's the case...

The two looked over at the opened door that was located to the right side of the bed...where Leon, Yumi, and a confused Hero stood in the doorway." Then it's up to us to put an end to both the Queen and the DragonLord, and free our homeland." Leon said with a hint of determination in his voice, something the woman agreed while Flonne was left somewhat confused.

* * *

 **Traverse Town: Outside Gate**

Outside the town gates, on the river that connects it to the capital... A steam horn echoed in the silent night. This horn came from a large sized steamboat. A figure in the control room pulled a string, causing the the three horns above the ship to let out another steam-whistle(actually, the first two did while the third was lost in it's own little world, right before being kicked by its older siblings).

Piloting the Steamboat was...a small mouse. Though he only wore a small hat, round-ish pants, and large shoes, the mouse carried a scent of mischief with him. The mouse then noticed the Town of Traverse coming into view, a fact that caused a wide grin to appear on his face. The mouse then took a deep breath... And started to whistle a song. There were no lyrics, nor was there any use of instruments. It was just the little mouse, whistling a simple song...

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Well, it's certainly been a long time now, hasn't it? I wanna apologize for my absence, this chapter literally had to go through three rewrites. THREE! And because of that, I want to apologize for to you all for the long wait. Also, did you all really think that the story was over...even though I'm sure some of you wanted it to end. Well guess what... This story is far from over! It's only just beginning. So, endure the hell!**

 **Haha... But in all seriousness, I really did have a hard time with this chapter. The first two drafts for this chapter felt too awkward and kinda bad. Hell, I'm pretty sure this chapter may also feel the same way. And for this final draft, I had to use a method in writing that I despise with a passion... Retconing. The change I made was to have Hero end up in Traverse Town, an area that is close to the capital of the Disney Kingdom. After this, I will be going back and fixing my mistake. Trust me, I don't want to end up like Miles and Kerry, guys who just make up whatever the hell they want and think people will enjoy it regardless.**

 **Now, I think it's time I talked about two things... The narrator and the tone of Phase I. A lot of you pointed out that the narrator has become more aware of the story... And that's the point. I was always intending for the narrator to sort of become his/her own character. I will say that for the first two volumes, they were trying to tell the story with a straight face. But, now we've entered the realm of weirdness(or that's what I'm going for), and the narrator can no longer keep their thoughts to themself. This is just for laughs. But you never know... This may have a hidden purpose lying in wait.**

 **Next, let's talk about the tone. As you all can see, Phase I of Vol. 3 is seeming a little more light hearted than the original RWBY Vol. 3(you can mostly say this thanks to the setting and jokes). This is going to continue on for the rest of the phase and even onward, so when the tone shift happens, it will feel natural and normal.**

 **Regarding how Flonne ended up in the past... This will be explained in the next chapter. And yes, I named this version of Cid: Cid Tavren. I will explain the concept of the Cid Family in the future. Overall, this chapter marks the beginning of the Timeless River Arc(and trust me, it's not just a name). I promise that the next chapter wait won't be that long. I say... A few day wait. So be on the lookout guys!**

 **Until then, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	18. ironfist97 Author's Update

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. I want to take this moment to apologize to5you all regarding my absence, the last few weeks have been very stressful for me. Before any of you ask, no it has nothing to do with the story. In fact, my joy of writing HIRO is actually something that keeps me going through out the RWBY series. No, my stress came from real world situations, but those are matters I would rather not talk about. So, what can we expect from the reminder of the year? Let's find out:**

* * *

 **ironfist97 Author Update  
2018-2019**

* * *

 **HIRO Volume 3 \- The conclusion to the Beacon Chronicles continues! Right now, we are currently in the final arc of Phase I, so be ready for the climax to the entire Garland and Four Fiends storyline. However, even though we will have a end, this may not mark the end of the rouge Atlas knight. As for the future of the story, well... Here is a preview of the next arcs. If you don't want to see the preview, then you can skip to the next announcement. Besides that, enjoy.**

 **HIRO Volume 3: Phase I: Memory of the Wind**

 **Disney Kingdom Saga-** **Now stuck in the past, the young Huntsmen and the Angel Trainee meet and join their new allies as they travel through the Timeless River, towards the Disney Kingdom, where the corrupted Queen lies in wait. Standing alongside her are...Garland and the Four(well...five, if you count Dhaos) Fiends!? What could this mean, and how will Hero and Flonne return to their own timeline?...I'm pretty sure a lot of you have already seen enough Shonen/Action series to tell where this is going, so why bother building it up...god, I need a life.**

 ***Timeless River Arc-**

 **HIRO Volume 3: Phase II-Festival of Vytal(not the final draft-trust me)**

 **Eight Stars Saga: Act I-** **After(shocker) Team HIRO and their allies restore the timeline(barely), the four are greeted by a familiar face. This individual gives the boys a full layout on what is about to transpire in the kingdom of Vale, and what they need to do. Do you all know what that is?...Nothing! Ugh, I'm kidding, the figure wants them to train for the tournament(the Vytal Festival Tournament starts on the second to last week of May, basically before the start of the Summer Season), and their answer: Travel around the Kingdom of Vale in 80 days!...Nah, they just want the boys to find a master who can point them in the direction of the Eight Stars...  
**

 ***Koen Khan Arc(Vale)  
** ***Durix Research Arc**

 **Vytal Festival Saga- With their training complete, the boys begin their journey home. However, returning to Vale was the easy part. As soon as they arrive in the home Kingdom, the four must compete alongside and against their closest friends and allies, all while waging a secret war against the Chaos Syndicate(that's what the fanbase calls them). Traitors will be revealed, old bonds will be reforged, and the most anti-climatic deus-ex machina's will be revealed. All I can say is...be prepared for When it Falls...**

 ***Journey to Vale Arc(Magnolia)  
*Journey to Vale Arc(Festival)  
*Vytal Tournament Arc(4v4)  
*Vytal Tournament Arc(Two-on-Two)  
*Vytal Tournament Arc(Singles Round)  
*Space Paranoids Arc  
*Battle for Beacon Arc  
*Battle for Beacon Arc(Epilogue)**

 **HIRO Volume 3: Phase III-The Seeds of Salvation(not the final draft-** **DEFINITELY trust me)**

 **Eight Stars Saga: Act II-** **A single night...all it takes is one single night to completely fracture the four kingdoms. All alone, his battle lost...the young Huntsmen must now accept his role as the future king, and regather his allies, in order to take back their home. But first, he must take care of all the loose ends that still remains-loose ends that he and his friends created. Now on a journey of revival, the Huntsmen named Hero starts his journey to bring back the balance of light and darkness.**

 ***Onion Knights Arc  
*Unknown Title(?)  
*Unknown Title(?)  
*Fall of Koen Khan Arc**

 **Revival of Hope Saga-** **Now that each have undergone their own journey of resolution, Hero Arthurus, Ilivane Genegas, Riku Okamiden, and Oliver Panterra return to take back their home Kingdom. Together, alongside the friends and allies that they have met over the course of their first year, Team HIRO will battle their enemies one last time in order to bring true balance back to Vale. So, will Team HIRO emerge victorious, or will they run off like a bunch of little pansy brats?...oh, sorry. But regardless, prepare yourselves for the grand conclusion of the Beacon Chronicles! No matter what happens after this...all I can say is that the Revival of Hope is upon us.**

 ***Return to Vale Arc(Resonance)  
*Unknown Title(?)  
*Unknown Title(?)  
*Beacon Chronicles: Epilogue**

* * *

 **HIRO Volume IV: Chapters of the Chosen- The start of the Zenithia Saga. In a lot of ways, Volume IV is the start of a completely new story. Even though we will be seeing familiar faces, the narrative will center around a new cast of characters. If you all want more details, here is the backstory, something to give you all a pretty good look into the status of the world:**

 **Backstory** - **Ever since the Battle of Vale, the four Kingdoms have since been sent into a state of panic. This is also due to the fact that the Battle(and the events that transpired) itself has caused a group of individuals known as the Summoners to believe that the creators of the world(The Eidolons) are returning. The United Government of the Four Kingdoms see this as a sign, a sign that the Dark Age of Remnant is returning. This is thanks to one single word: "Sin". With fear fueling their paranoia, the United Government turns to the Atlas Military(thanks to their involvement in the Battle of Beacon/Vale) and gives them the task of putting a end to this so-called prophecy. Yet, as this decision was made, that very paranoia was also fueling another mindset:" Which Kingdom will remain in control when the others?"**

 **Protests started out much similarly to the Faunus Riots of the White Fang Era, with Atlas soldiers trying their best to subdue the Summoners and their "prayers". Two months of unsuccessful riots, and the lineage of Summoners spreading across the four kingdoms like wildfire, a new prophecy emerges..."The Gods will return when the Chosen of Regeneration revives the _Castle in the Sky_ (not talking about the film-though it is a great film)" This new prophecy finally caused paranoia to reach a new limit, as the Atlas Military removes their "safety restraint".**

 **Atlas soon started a new branch in their Military, one that was not connected to any of their Libraries. This new branch was known as the Red Wings. Their mission: to hunt down and eliminate any disruption in the four kingdoms...Or in simpler terms:Put an end to the Summoner Lineage. This order lead to bloody and horrific hunts, as the Red Wings began to kill all Summoners who cried out to the "Chosen of Regeneration" or the "Creators of the World". These murderous hunts soon lead to complete massacre, as one Red Wing unit destroys a village in the kingdom of Vale(this village was hiding away Summoners) This caused disputes to arise amongst the kingdoms, as the Red Wings actions started to leave nothing but fire,ruin, and death in their wake.**

 **Soon talks of war began to arise. At first it was against the kingdom of Atlas, yet the very paranoia that fueled them caused Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral to fight amongst each other. Soon, Grimm activity began to rise, leading to more attacks on smaller villages. Though the Huntsmen were deemed as the defenders of humanity, they seemed somewhat helpless to the chaos that was transpiring around them. This caused public opinion of the Huntsmen to become much more negative(they were already put in a bad light due to the Battle of Beacon/Vale).**

 **Due to the chaos that had appeared in front of them, the Summoners fled the main land to a "safe-haven" called Mist. This fact was even directed towards the Faunus race, who have begun to slowly evacuate to their own haven: Menagerie. Yet, unknown to the four kingdoms of the Vytal Alliance...another Alliance watched on from the outside seas...this alliance went by a name, a name that even the councils haven't heard from in many years...this Alliance was known as: Zenithia.**

 **So, with the four kingdoms in complete chaos, the only question is...what? What is it that begins our new tale? How does our story begin. Well, I'll tell you...I'll tell you how this tale begins. Are you ready? Okay...it all begins with one announcement, and not just any announcement...this announcement is one that would shake the entire world. One so powerful, that it rivals the arrival of the new king:**

"We found her! We found her! We finally found the Chosen of Regeneration! She lives!"

 **...Damn, can you all believe that happened in the span of just three months!? I know right?! This s**t is insane...**

 **HIRO Volume IV  
Chapters of the Chosen**

 **Red Wings Saga- Cecil Harvey, a Captain of the Red Wings begins to question the actions of the Atlas Military and his master(father figure) Jacques Schnee when he is given orders he can not comprehend...**

 ***Recovery Zero Arc  
*More arcs will be revealed in the future...**

 **I know a lot of you are wondering about Salem, her forces, and the Relics. Well...that's still present, but there are large changes that I have added to it. So, I know a lot of you are going to be disappointed by this...but I have not been enjoying the recent volumes of the series, so I decided to take my own liberties with the series. I know you all will not like this, and I'm sorry...but this is a decision I must make.**

* * *

 **Cross Epoch: East Blue- Okay, I admit...I screwed up. I know I was supposed to start Cross Epoch this summer, but I got cold feet. So, I'm here to finally keep to my promise and give you all the Cross Epoch story. But first, I have some changes to make and some explanations to make as well. Okay so...lets talk about story structure. This first story will center around the beginning days of the Straw Hats journey.**

 **Act I: Sea of Survival-Super Rookies Saga**

 **East Blue Saga(Son Goku's Boyhood Saga)**

 ***Romance Dawn(Intro)  
*Orange Town(Macao)  
*Syrup Village(Daybreak)  
*Baratie(Lance)  
*Arlong Park(Emperor Pilaf)  
*Loguetown(Tournament)  
*Warship Island(Dancing Thunder)**

 **So, this is the arc structure for the first Cross Epoch. The over-arcing narrative will mostly center around the journey of Goku and Bulma, as they search for the seven Dragon Balls, which are said to lead the one who gathers them to the location of the One Piece. Along the way, they are joined by many others who have their own reasons for searching for the great treasure...as well as battling the organization known as Demon Card(Shadow Guard) and the corrupt Government that controls the world.**

 **Hopefully this story will avoid the dreaded One Piece curse(you know, how most OC stories end at Water 7 or the end of Long Ring Long Land) and go further into the New World content. Now, this story may be following the structure of One Piece, but it is following the story of Dragon Ball. So I hope you all while read the story for what it is, and lets pray we reach the New World and survive the curse!**

* * *

 **And that about does it for this...really long update. I hope you all will join me for the rest of this journey as we reach our true destination. So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind.**

 _ **P.S: I promise you all that the wait won't be long.**_


	19. Chapter 12: Silver Linings(I)

_**D**_ ** _isclaimer: All RWBY/RvB characters and settings are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Final Fantasy is property of Hironobu Sakaguchi, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square-Enix. Dead or Alive/Virtua Fighter is property of Koei-Tecmo, Sega, and Tomonobu Itagaki._**

 _ **Disgaea is property of Nippon Ichi, Atlus, and NIS America.**_ _ **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and Disney.**_ _ **Tales of series is owned by Yoshiharu Gotanda, Namco, and Bandai-Namco.**_

 _ **Please support the official release. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 12: Silver Linings(Act I)**

* * *

 **Traverse Town: Outside the Gate**

Outside the town gates, on the river that connects it to the capital... A steam horn echoed in the silent night. This horn came from a large sized steamboat. A figure in the control room pulled a string, causing the the three horns above the ship to let out another steam-whistle(actually, the first two did while the third was lost in it's own little world, right before being kicked by its older siblings).

Piloting the Steamboat was...a small mouse. Though he only wore a small hat, round-ish pants, and large shoes, the mouse carried a scent of mischief with him. The mouse then noticed the Town of Traverse coming into view, a fact that caused a wide grin to appear on his face. The mouse then took a deep breath... And started to whistle a song. There were no lyrics, nor was there any use of instruments. It was just the little mouse, whistling a simple song...

A large gate opens, allowing for the ship to enter the towns harbor. Waiting at one of the docks was Cid Tavren, as the ship arrived and dropped its anchor. The small bridge unrolled itself and connected with the dock...allowing for a few animals to leave the Steamboat. Once the animals had went their own way...A figure emerged from the boat.

The figure had black fur, very large eyes with pupils set close together. His mouth was white and he had four short whiskers, two on either side of his oval-shaped, black nose. His teeth were very straight and white. He was dressed in grey overalls held up with a single strap over his right shoulder, showing a tail from behind. The strap itself is secured by a white button and his feet are covered by black fishing boots. His captain's hat is a tall, cylindrical, white hat with a grey symbol shaped like a rounded triangle on its front and a puffy, black additive on its top. The hat's overall appearance resembles one of the steamboat's smokestacks, with the black additive resembling smoke.

"Well, whaddaya know. It's Captain Pete!" Cid said with a light wave." So, what brings you to Traverse Town?"

"I'm here for the wizard." Captain Pete said with a gruff voice." Merlin's name, right?"

"That's his name!" Cid looks to the side and notices the small mouse tending to the ship(such as checking the horns and making sure most of the animals were off the ship." Hey...well if it isn't little Mickey! Wait, is that Mickey? Hmm, I don't know you. But you do LOOK like a Mickey, what with the large ears and baggy pants..." Mickey looked over at the individual and waved to him. Cid looks back at the Captain." If your looking for the old wizard, I suggest you go to the Zero District. That's where he and his old lady normally live." Cid gave him a nod before leaving the area.

"Hmph, fine!" Captain Pete turned to face Mickey, who had just walked down the small bridge." Alright you, we got ourselves a little job, see? We're gonna go look for the old wizard. So, get ready to head out!" With that, Captain Pete turned to walk away. Once he was away from the boat, Mickey turned to face...you, the reader and gave you a "Hmph!" before following his captain(hands in his pockets). As the two walk away from the docks...a hooded figure emerges from within the boat. This figure watched them leave before lowering their head in shame.

* * *

 **2nd District: Red Room**

"At night, they could hear the Slimes scratching and mumbling along the walls of the outside. Soon, The King fell into a deep depression over his kidnapped daughter, even though the legends told of a descendant of Erdrick coming to restore peace. His depression lied so deep, that he even neglected his two other daughters and even went as far as to remarry."

"W-Who did he marry...?" Flonne said while hiding under the sheets.

"A vain woman who only carriers for two things: Her well-being and her beauty." At this point, the mysterious woman was no longer reading from the book..." She even carried a mirror with her, a mirror that spoke only to her...years passed, and King Lorik passed away of old age, leaving only his new wife and remaining children as the rulers of the land. Many assumed that Princess Lora was already dead, and didn't even bother trying to look for her or the Crystal Of Light."

"Why didn't they search?"

"... Because the Queen told them not to." The woman slowly stood up and lit up another light." Darn, it's so dark in here... Anyway, the Queen took full control of the throne and dethrone both princesses, turning them into simple maids. Laura, the middle child, ran away from the kingdom... Some say she went on to start her own...'rebellion' against the Queen. Why? Honestly, I don't know."

"... And the other sister?"

"She's still living at the castle with the Queen." The woman sat down as Flonne came out from under the cover." Though, she isn't safe... These last few years have caused many to believe or think:' What if the DragonLord never left the kingdom? What if he's still here, and is secretly pulling the strings behind this predicament?'"

?:"If that's the case...

The two looked over at the opened door that was located to the right side of the bed...where Leon, Yumi, and a confused Hero stood in the doorway." Then it's up to us to put an end to both the Queen and the DragonLord, and free our homeland." Leon said with a hint of determination in his voice, something the woman agreed while Flonne was left somewhat confused.

Hero stepped out from behind Leon and walked towards the woman who looked like Aerith."(Y) Aerith, please tell me...is it really you? Or...are you her ancestor?"

"Ancestor?" The woman asked before looking over at Leon, giving him a face that said: Explain.

"Uh...this is King Erdricks's descendant. From what I've been told...his name is Hero." Leon said while rubbing the back of his head." He keeps going on about:' Being from the future' and from time to time, he would call me and Yumi:' Squall and Yuffie'." He then eyed the Angel Trainee, who was still confused by what was going on. Leon looked back at his ally and gave her a face that said: You're turn to explain.

The woman let out a sigh before explaining." This is Flonne. From what she's told me...it seems she is a Angel from the Heavenly Realm." She then looks back at Hero." As for you...I don't know whether to say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again." I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here." The woman then looked over at Flonne." In fact...I can say that about the both of you."

Yumi tilted her head before speaking her opinion." Hmm...when you put it like that...It does feel like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your name."

Upon hearing this...Hero held his head down in thought for a few seconds before looking up at the woman."(O)Well...I-In the future...I-I'm actually friends with your great(I don't know how many times I should say it) grandchildren.(P-T) And... the reason I've been calling you by those names...is because all three of you...look like them. Y-You even act just like them in a way..."

"Wait, what are you-" Leon said...

 **KRASH!**...only for a group of knights to come falling from an opening in the ceiling. They land in the middle of the room, causing Leon, Yumi, and the woman who looked like Aerith to get on the offensive, while Hero and Flonne jump back in surprise." Hero! Flonne! Get out of here, now!" One of the knights held up their hands...causing a ball of fire to emerge in it. The knight drops the fireball and allows it to hit the ground... **BOOM!** The entire room goes up in flames, as everything inside(including what was left of the roof) was completely destroyed...As several shadows emerge from the fire...

* * *

 **Traverse Town: 3rd District**

Captain Pete and Mickey enter the Third District, and reach a door that carried the fire sign at the end of an alley. Pete pulls out a red Dust crystal and crushes it...causing fire to erupt from his palms. The Captain then hits the door it with a fire blast...which results in the door unlocking itself. Captain Pete looks back at Mickey before walking through the door. They then enter a large cavern where a mystical house sits on a central island while several stepping stones line the path in the water. Mickey and Pete(somehow) jump on them and they begin to move rhythmically.

Timing themselves, they traverse the stones and reach the house. The house itself looked beaten and worn out despite its festive purple hue. The front entrance way was covered in wooden boards and cloth. Pete then walks to the left side of the house, only to find a broken hole in the side of the brick wall with a green curtain draped over it. The two then use this to get into the house. They enter an empty space with a raised platform in the center. While looking around, Mickey notices...a small white dog, lying down on the platform.

The mouse steps forward, only for the wolf's ears to stand up, causing it to quickly turn and spot him. The small wolf quickly gets to it's feet while Mickey holds out his hands in a defensive manner. Pete looked over at Mickey(and he also noticed the small wolf) and shook his head in disappointment."...Well, well." Upon hearing this, all three(yes, even the wolf) turn to see...a old man, standing in front of the cloth.

The elderly man had pale skin and thin arms and legs. His nose was a bit large and his black eyes were rather small and close-set. He wore spectacles with circular lenses. He also seems to be balding and has short, white hair on the sides and back of his head. He also has bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard, all of which are white. The man was also dressed in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He wore pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which are the same sky blue color as his cloak. Lastly, his wand is a very long, featureless, brown rod with a small bump on one end." You've arrived sooner than I expected."

"Wha..." Captain Pete said as he walked towards the old wizard." You knew we were comin'?"

"Of course." The elderly man said before looking down at the small wolf." Oh-ho! I see that you have returned as well, my little friend." The small wolf growled in anger." Don't worry, I'm assuming you want to regain your human appearance." As the elderly man said this, Mickey gave him a face that said:' Who are you?'." Oh-hoho! My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home.(he looks over at Pete) I was told by your old king that you would be arriving here, that is why he has requested my help."

"The old king?" Captain Pete asked the old sorcerer.

"Yes, indeed." Merlin said with a light nod." Captain Pete,(he looks down at the wolf)Amaterasu,(turns to face Mickey). And who might you be, young mouse?"

"This here is Mickey, he's my first hand." Captain Pete explained to the old man." Basically, he's my cabin boy. And don't worry, he's a mute. Darn boy doesn't speak all that much." As Pete said this, Mickey chuckled a bit before waving to the old wizard.

Merlin leaned down and examined the small mouse." Ah...So, _you_ have found the key." Mickey starred at him in confusion as the old wizard stood up.

"What did the old king ask you to do?" Pete asked Merlin, who was walking towards the platform in the middle of the room.

Merlin held out his right hand." Just a moment..." He walks up to the stairs and sets down his carpet bag before reaching the center of the raised platform. He lifts his wand high in the air." Presto!" Dust flies around the carpet bag as it opens and out pops teapots, tables, drawers, and chairs, small at first, but quickly growing larger.

The wacky wizard dances around while waving his wand, directing the items from the bag to their respective places in the house. Soon after, the room is entirely furnished, complete with bed, desk, and multiple piles of books." There, now. Ahem." He turns to face Captain Pete." Your old king asked me to train Lady Laura in the art of magic. We can start anytime she would like. Let me know when she has arrived so we can begin the training.(He looks down at the small wolf) Oh, and one more thing."

He turns to the entrance where a small model of a royal carriage is placed on the floor next to the telescope in the open window. Magic sparkles in the air coalesce at the carriage's place and form an elderly woman in blue robes with a pink bow around her neck. She wears her hood over her white hair and holds up a long magic wand. She smiles at them sweetly." Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your old king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey."

"Huh..." Pete looked over at the old wizard." Well, Missy Laura is back at the ship." The Captain said before he turned to face Mickey." In fact, my cabin boy here was just on his way to go get her right now. Ain't that right, Mick'?" Pete looked down at the mouse and gave him a face that said(literally, because of his eyes) 'get a move on or else.' Mickey stared at the captain for a few seconds...before giving him a 'Hmph!' before turning to walk away. As Mickey left the room, Merlin was the only one who kept his eyes centered solely on the mouse.

* * *

Mickey walks into the Third District...all while Hero runs through a high balcony. Hero turns around as Heartless appear around him and Flonne(who's clothes were somewhat damaged). Hero reaches for a weapon...only to ONCE again realize that he had no weapon...seriously Hero, get it through your thick head. Flonne on the other hand had a wand with her(something that appeared in her hand).

"(Y)W-Why are they chasing us!?" Hero asked while backing away from the situation.

"I-I don't know...to be honest, I don't really have any combat-like skills." Floone said with a nervous smile." But um...I-I know we can defeat them. So...L-Let's um...give it our all...?" Once she said this, Hero and Flonne turned to face the Heartless, who were starring at them in confusion...only to attack them a few seconds later. **KRASH!** With a loud crash, the two of them are blasted off the balcony. Mickey turns, hearing the commotion, and tries to run...as Hero and Flonne fall on top of him. Stars appear around their heads before the two teens regain themselves and see Mickey.

Hero/Flonne:"(O)A-A mouse!?/King Mickey!?"

Flonne smiled, Hero was confused, and Mickey winced in pain. The District starts to rumble and they look around, still in a pile on the ground. Large blocks appear from the ground and cover the exits. Heartless surround them as they stand up, ready to fight...Except with the exception of the little angel, Hero and Mickey did not have any weapons with them. That, and I know Flonne isn't the smartest or toughest fighter in the shed, so it looks like our characters are-

?:" Hey kid!"

What the-!? Hero, Flonne, and Mickey(along with the Heartless) look up to see...a soldier in blue armor...wait, is that-!? Yes, the soldier in blue armor that was standing at the top of the staircase was none other than...Vincent Price!" What!? No, I'm Leonard Church!" Oh...nevermind.

"(P-T)Church!?" Hero yelled out in surprise.

"I'll explain everything later!" Church said as he threw a large capsule like container into the District grounds. A container in which Hero is able to catch. Upon contact, the container opens...releasing Caliburn, Blue Wave, and Hero's new Shield(still need to give it a name, kid)." Use those weapons of yours and kill those bastards!" After a few seconds, Hero gives him a nod before picking up his weapons. The Heartless regain themselves before jumping at the three individuals. Hero looks over at Mickey and notices that he doesn't have a weapon...So guess what he did?...He let him die!

Nah, I'm just kidding!"(Y)Mr. Mouse!" Hero threw his shield towards Mickey...who caught it upon impact. Even though he did not know what was going on, the young mouse knew one thing...he had to survive this fight. For his OWN safety!

Mickey reflected a attack from one of the Heartless, before using the shield to punch it in the face. The creature is sent flying, while Hero barley cuts his way through several Soldier-type Heartless. Church provides cover from above, as he shoots down the remaining few...all while Flonne clumsily activates a lightning based spell, helping Church in his assault. Once the Heartless were gone, the three lowered their weapons while Church ran down towards them.

However...a clattering sound could be heard from above. Hero looks up to see huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounce into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor(The name of the Heartless) form around the torso, which is emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attach, the Heartless lands on the ground loudly. It stands there for a moment before the helmet slams down onto the torso with a bright flash.

It spins its head and arms before walking toward the four. Hero and Mickey attacks its arms, but it hardly recoils in its pursuit of them. Church and Flonne do their best to strike the tough armor with either magic or bullets. It begins spinning its arms wildly around its body. Hero is caught in the twister and is knocked out. Mickey strikes at one of the arms and the Guard Armor stomps the ground in anger. It jumps into the air and its pieces clatter to the ground heavily. Mickey strikes an arm off while Flonne heals Hero and they tag-team against its thunderous legs. With the appendages destroyed, the torso is left defenseless and it falls to the ground.

Hero, Church, and Mickey approach and it begins spinning out of control, knocking the three of them back. Once they find their footing again, Church begins shooting at it. He then pulls out a purple Dust Crystal and crushes it...causing both the bullets and Heartless(somehow, don't ask me) to freeze in place. Church then throws a gray Dust Crystal at Flonne, who barely catches it." Break it in two and give one to the kid and the mouse!" With a little "Eep!", Flonne breaks it in two and throws both pieces into the air. Hero and Mickey see this and each grab a half. They crush it and this results in wind surrounding their weapons. The two charge at the torso and...uh, use the frozen bullets as stepping stones to deliver the final strike towards the armor and it starts to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it.

Its head wobbles and falls to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floats out of its torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappears. The District grows silent, the fountain depicting two dogs in love at the edge of the area giving off the only sound. Later, Leon, Yumi, and the woman who looked like Aerith ran into the 3rd District and spotted the returned the shield to Hero before dusting himself off.

"Hey!" Leon yelled as the three reached Hero and Flonne. Mickey was still confused by what had just happened, and Church began to slowly step back(pulling out a capsule like item)." Are you kids alright?"

"Whoa!" Yumi said while looking around the area." What happened here?" She then looked down and noticed Mickey and Church." Who the heck are these guys!?"

Before Hero could say anything...Church pulled Hero and Flonne away from the other four, before throwing the capsule to the ground. The impact results in a small explosion to go off, engulfing Leon, Yumi, the mysterious woman, and Mickey in its smoke. Church grabs the two by their collars and runs out of the 3rd District. Once the smoke clears, the four were on the ground as another small ball of smoke appears...leaving Merlin and Pete in its wake. The four regain consciousness as Merlin speaks.

"Oh-ho! So, what happened here?" Merlin asked as the others stood up." I heard some loud noise from outside my tower and I just had to see what it was."

"Mickey! Who gave you the order to laze' around, eh!?" Captain Pete asked with a tint of a growl in his voice.

"Ugh..." Leon said while holding his head." Ow...W-Where are we?(He takes a moment to look around the area)Why are we in the 3rd District?" From the stairs above the 3rd District, the hooded figure watches the scene play out, wondering about the whereabouts of the other three.

* * *

 **Traverse Town: Alleyway**

Church pulls the two into an alleyway(after passing through the 2nd District) and throws them to the ground. Hero regains himself while Flonne fell into the small side-river(the one that leads to the cave). The young Huntsmen looks up at the Blue Soldier in confusion...as he was now pacing around in circles. Hero slowly got to his feet and step towards the somewhat panicked Atlas soldier.

"(Y)Um...Church?" Hero said as he stepped forward."(O)Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Church stopped pacing and turned to face the young Huntsmen." Oh yeah, I'm fine. Totally cool."

"(P-T)Uh...So, how did you end up in the past?"

"Oh yeah, uh...your gonna need to sit down for this, kid." Church said before he turned to face the dizzy Flonne." I'm pretty sure you're confused about a few things. Like: Why am I in the past? Why is everything all Black and White? Who's the Angel girl?...Why does your voice keep changing like your in a reverse puberty phase?"

"(O)My voice?" Hero asked...only to notice his own voice."(Y)Huh!?...(O)What in the...(P-T)What's going on with my voice!?"

"Hey! Calm down kid! I'm about to explain everything, so listen up!" He looks back at Flonne." You pay attention too, got it!?" Flonne slowly nodded to this(she was still in a daze)." Okay, I-"

* * *

 _ **A Long Explanation later.(I mean an Hour later)**_

 **For those of you who are wondering, I am saving Church's time-travel shenanigans for Phase II. I know some of you might be confused by this, but when it finally happens, a lot of things will make sense. So, back to the story...I mean right now! Go, read the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

"(O)Wait, you were sent from Heaven to assassinate me!?" Hero yelled out in both shock and horror while pointing at Flonne(who was confused by this)."(Y)But why!? I-I haven't done anything to anyone!"

"Uh... Excuse me, but..." Flonne said causing both warriors to turn and face her." Why would I want to assassinate you?"

"(P-T)Huh?"

"I am Angel Trainee Flonne." Flonne explained while gesturing to herself." I am here by the order of the Seraph to assassinate the King of Remnant, Ventus(thank Union X for this strange plot-point)...or was it Erdrick?" She raised her head in confusion. Wait...you mean to tell me that Flonne didn't-even though in the last cha-...oh my god. Oh my god...this girl is stupid. She is so stupid. Ugh...

"Wait...You're here to kill the first and recent kings?" Church asked, I'm guessing he's trying to work his way around this...argh, Angel Trainee." If you are, tough luck. Erdrick died a...really, really, REALLY long time ago. And Ventus, he died a good fifteen years ago."

Flonne then looked down at Hero." Then...who are you supposed to be?"

"That's Hero, the current King of Remnant." Church said as he started to look around the Alleyway.

Hero waved to the Angel Trainee before facing the Atlas Soldier."(O)But Church...what about the others?"

"What about them? Their all probably dead in some crater." Hero was shocked by what the Blue soldier had said, only to catch the sound of a "*sniff*" and turned to see...Flonne, crying at everything she has just heard. Church saw this and spoke out a proper response."H, Hey! Why the hell are you crying?"

"*sniff* ...I'm sorry..." Flonne said while rubbing her eyes." All your friends have been killed...You'll never see them again...When I think about that, it makes me sad...And then there's the kings..."

"Huh?" Church walked up to Flonne." What the hell are you going on about!?(He points towards Hero)You came here to assassinate him, right? Why should you be sad?"

"Are you not sad? Don't you care that they might be..."

"Me? Nope, not really. Honestly, I'm kinda glad their gone, those two(Tucker and Caboose) were always pissing me off. And don't even get me started on the Reds. But as I said earlier-"

"That's not true!" Flonne said out of rising anger as she stepped up to the Blue soldier." When you lose someone or something important to you, you cry, don't you? Your heart aches, doesn't it?"

"Eh, not really."

"How come?"

"How come?"

"You're a Human, correct? Humans don't know sadness?"

Church stared at the Angel Trainee for a few seconds before saying:"...kid, you are really starting to sound like a f**king hippie. I have experience well...inner happiness, but I'm not gonna dance around like some love sick dumbass...and I'm not even gonna start an argument with you, because I know that this will probably start some character arc for me. Nuh-uh! No way lady." Church walks off to the side and begins to look through his belongings.

Hero walks up to Flonne and gives her a look of concern."(P-T)Um...Don't let Church's words get you down. From what I heard, he does say a...LOT of mean things, but it...sometimes...at least...ugh, it's not from a good place, I think he says it just to be a mean person." Even though Hero tried to reason Church's words, the Angel Trainee was lost in her own thoughts...oh god...

" _If humans really don't know love, then it's my duty as a Celestian to explore the matter. I was ordered to assassinate the King of Remnant, but this must be a sign from the heavens. It has to be! Whether humans are weak or not... If they really don't feel love... I will bear witness to the truth!_ " With a look of determination, Flonne turned to face Hero." If that is true, then humans are a real threat to Celestia. Since I can't complete my mission, I have decided that my new goal is to learn the true nature of humans." Hero gave her a look of confusion before she continued." I must know for certain whether or not humans are capable of love. And if necessary...I will carry out my original mission with a new target!" She said this while eyeing the Young Huntsmen.

Church:" What did she say?"

"(O)Uh...I thinks she decided to join our party." Hero said while trying to piece everything together.

* * *

 **(Flonne joins the party...wait,what?)**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued: Silver Linings(II)**_

 _ **Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind.**_


	20. Author's Update 3

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. I want to take this moment to apologize to5you all regarding my absence, the last few weeks have been very stressful for me. Before any of you ask, no it has nothing to do with the story. In fact, my joy of writing HIRO is actually something that keeps me going through out the RWBY series. However...this time, I can't stay silent.**

* * *

 **ironfist97 Author Update II  
2018-2019**

* * *

 **Okay, I think it's time I was honest with you all. I think it's time I stopped BS'ing around and got serious with you all. So...let's talk about the status of the story. No, I'm not canceling it! You can put your confetti and celebratory drinks down. What I meant was...let's talk about it's story, because in honesty...HIRO is a complete mess. I went back and read my oldest chapters...and DAMN they are terrible! I was so ashamed that I just couldn't read any further. And then there's Volume 3. I've been stuck in this volume for almost two years, TWO YEARS! And at this point, I've made no progress! I mean, I made a promise that I would finish Vol.3 by the fall season. Well...IT'S THE FALL SEASON AND I'M NOWHERE NEAR GETTING IT DONE! Ugh...But at the same time, I have nobody but myself to blame for this. I wanted to tell you all a full story, but I failed you all...**

 **...But I'm done failing you! No more! I'm going to keep my promise and create new ones! I will fix and undo all of my mistakes! I WON'T end up like Miles, Kerry, and the CRWBY gang. I will fix everything. However, the process is going to be quite hard, and it will be dangerous. This is true with my first announcement...**

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 1-2(Rewrites)**

 **Yes, I am starting the rewriting process with the series. I have already created rewritten drafts for the four individual prologues. After that I will be centering the story on Hero( he's the main character of course, and is because I will be starting the story from a new point and after his meeting with Qrow...I will show the days of his childhood on the Destiny Islands(Bodhum). Then the story will truly begin with his arrival in Vale. After this, the story will go by with some familiar beats but with aspects that will make it...more bearable to read.**

 **HIRO: Grimm Eclipse**

 **Now, I have a confession to make...the prologue for GE was actually based on the opening scene of the story mode for BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and the machine called Judgement was based on Justice, the main antagonist of the first Guilty Gear. Not only that, but the new characters:**

 **Edge the Reaper-Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Nicole Ceruleo-Noel Vermillion**

 **Jupiter-Rachel Alucard**

 **Ryu Konpeki-Jin Kisaragi**

 **Yeah...I'm sorry. But lucky for you all, I'm also giving that a rewrite as well. In all honesty, GE was supposed to tell the original story and the story of _The Final Fantasy Legend_ (mostly due to the fact that it was the first spin-off game in the FF series) and with this rewrite, I can properly tell that story. I will be keeping in elements such as Noel becoming the temporary leader of Team HIRO(wait, basically that makes their name NIRO), Blue Team's brief fight against the Wild Rose Rebellion, and Justice(who I will keep the name Judgement for because it has a story purpose) as the main antagonist of GE, with Dr, Merlot serving the role of secondary antagonist. And regarding the age of the young female, I decided to keep Noel under the category of unknown. So, be on the lookout for that.**

 **HIRO Volume 3**

 ***World Chronicles(Phantasia)- Next! I am announcing the World Chronicle mini-series! Now, let me explain. No, this is not a new fanfic that I am making, these are basically...side-chapters that will support the story. So the real reason I'm doing this is...well, there is still a lot of story I need to cover. That, and Chapter 12 is supposed to be the final chapter of Phase I. Yet, I still needed to introduce two more allies for Team HIRO: Claus F. Lester and Arche Klein. Also, since Cress, Chester, and Mint(who was with Alison and the other warriors) are absent for this portion of the story: Hero, Church, and Flonne will be subbing in for them. Once the said number of mini-chapters are complete, we will finally have _Chapter 12: Silver Linings(II)_.**

 **Here are the World Chronicle chapters that will be released over the course of time:**

 **(I)The Past: Belladem & Euclid**

 **(II)Lone Valley & the Forest of Spirits**

 **(III)Hamel, Venezia & the Isolated Island: Rhea & Demitel**

 **(IV)The Ship & Alvanista: Saving the Prince and Getting the Mineshaft Pass**

 **(V)The Eidolons Apprentices: Earth Spirit: Gnome, Water Spirit: Undine & Fire Spirit: Efreet**

 **(VI)Morlia Mineshaft & Edward Morrison**

 **(VII)The Elf Colony...Wait, what?**

 **(VIII)Midgards and the Tower of Zodiac: Luna, and the Magitech**

 **(IX)War in Valhalla**

 **(X)Dhaos's Castle & Reviving Yggdrasil**

 **(XI)Thor & the End of Time?**

 **Once this is done, we will jump into Chapter 12: Silver Linings(II) and after that the story will play out with how I structured it back in the previous Author's Note. Now this will lead into me working on all three phases at the same time(yay, more work...just kidding). Why? Because the story as of right now, or should I say the Old Continuity is a complete mess. So I should just ride this mess out until the very end...you know, until the rewrite.**

 ***World of Remnant: Book One-** **The world of Remnant chapters, but with more meaning to them...and by that, I mean it won't introduce a new concept that would go on to retcon a certain plot element. Be on the look out for the first installment: Page I- The Crystals.**

 **HIRO Volume IV-Chapters of the Chosen**

 ***Prologue: The Chosen and the Dark Knight- Okay, so I know it's taking me a long, long...LONG time to complete Volume 3 and trust me, I want to get to V4 just as bad as you guys. However, I have taken the time to tell a story when it comes to Vol.3. But now, I'm going to do something different. I am going to release the prologue chapter and see how it goes. If you all like it... I'll continue from there. If not... Then I'll continue with my current plans. So be on the look out for that.**

* * *

 **Cross Epoch: East Blue Saga**

 **Wait...I think we should get a name change, don't you?**

 **Dragon Piece: East Blue Saga(much better!)**

 ***Chapter 1: An Opened Map- On the outskirts of the East Blue lies a small piece of land known as Garage Island. This is an island where dreams are abandoned. Living on this island is Son Goku, a monkey-tailed teenager who resides in the mountains of Paozu. One day, while fishing with his old friend Haru Glory, Goku comes across a small white creature named Plue, who is strangely fixated on Goku's Four-Star Crystal orb. Things become more mysterious when a old man named Shiba arrives in their home town...only to be followed by a young traveler named Bulma Briefs. What could this all mean...**

* * *

 **So let's recap:**

 **HIRO Volume 1-2 will be going through rewrites, something that will affect the rest of the series as I continue. Grimm Eclipse is also getting a rewrite retreat while Vol.3 will continue with the old continuity. Once Vol,1-2 is complete I will rewrite Volume 3(relax, most things will remain the same). While this is going on, I will release the prologue chapter for , and if it does well I'll start Volume 4 right then and there _._ As for Vol.3, I will be releasing the world chronicles series to expand on the story and plot. And after that, I'll continue the story of Vol.3 as planned...well, until the rewrite(which is a long ways from now).**

 **The first chapter for Dragon Piece will be released very soon, I promise this time! As time passes, I am leaning to overcome my doubts and jump into this series. In fact, I want to have the courage to move on with my story and keep it going for a little longer. I've already got the ending planned out(hopefully this fanfic can reach a total of fifteen Volumes) and I want to reach that ending, no matter the cost.**

* * *

 **Lastly, I want to talk to you all about why I'm doing all these rewrites. You see, a month and a-half ago...Adventure Time aired it's final episode, after a lengthy marathon leading into it. After watching the finale, I had the urge to go back and re-watch the entire series. This then led me to go back and rewatch Regular Show since I always felt like there was a connection between the two series(by that, I mean production wise). After re-watching both shows and their respective finales(along with some of their comics) I came to find a new found love and appreciation for the two series. I loved the world and characters that were shown in the series. I remember Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and many others. Both shows have great re-watch value and I can fondly look back on them with an open heart...**

 **...Unfortunately, I can't say the same about RWBY. The story is all over the place, the world building is just awful, the characters are terribly written, the animation(and fight scenes)has taken a major nosedive, and...ugh, the characters! What the hell happened to them!? The villains are incredibly generic and one-note(seriously, they thought Torchwick was the cartoon-y villain), and don't even get me started with the main characters! Salem is a terrible main antagonist! I know the series is trying to make her this great force of evil like Voldemort and Firelord Ozai, but it's just not working. Long story short: HAVE HER DO SOMETHING! DON'T HAVE HER TAKE CREDIT FOR THE ACTIONS OF OTHER CHARACTERS!...Ugh, let's get to our main protagonist.**

 **Ruby has no character development(it's still awful they waited until V6 to supposedly give her development...yeah right), Weiss' arcs are always rushed resulting in a half-assed conclusion, Blake is just a SJW(and not in a good, interesting, or fun way. No, more like a cringe-y to bad way) in which the writers are trying to force a diversity plotline(something that's starting to become a cliche in most modern television today), and Yang is a borderline feminist(yeah, I went there! Come at you!) Oh, and don't even get me started with JNPR! The show is obsessed with making Jaune the main character, Nora and Ren are there to be the token comedy relief(yeah, I liked their backstory in Vol.4, and I was not happy with how they were presented in Vol.5), and Pyrrha is a walking-talking plot device.**

 **The Grimm are a complete joke, being easily killed off in just one episode. Are there any other types of monsters or animals in the World of Remnant? No, there isn't, it's just Grimm, and their "Dangerous!"...give me a break. And the world of Remnant itself...it honestly looks like a rejected setting for a Final Fantasy game(or in all honesty...a generic fantasy world). I honestly don't know why a lot of people are acting like the world of RWBY is some revolutionary setting when in reality it isn't. Honestly, the Remnant looks like a generic Light Novel fantasy world.**

 **Look, I'm not saying that you should watch Adventure Time and Regular show because they are better series(which they are), but I recommend that you all go watch them for yourself and look back at RWBY, you make the judgement. Hell, I also recommend Gravity Falls. This series does everything RWBY is doing...but ten times better. Heck, here are some other shows for you all to check out. Sure, they all have their own share of problems, but they each eclipse RWBY in terms of content.**

 ***DuckTales(Original and Reboot)**  
 ***Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law(if your in the mood for some comedy)  
*Star Vs The Forces of Evil  
*Samurai Jack(A definite must watch! You'll enjoy it a lot! This is my 2nd favorite series)  
*Steven Universe  
*Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes(another series that does everything RWBY does, but much better)  
*Avatar: The Last Airbender(A must watch! My 3rd favorite animated series)**

 **You know what, here are some anime that you all can view for yourself.**

 ***Dragon Ball  
*Rurouni Kenshin  
*One Piece  
*JoJo's Bizarre Adventure  
*Soul Eater  
*Fullmetal Alchemist  
*Hunter X Hunter  
*My Hero Academia  
*Yu Yu Hakusho  
*Naruto  
*Gintama  
*Fairy Tail(yeah, this series is also pretty bad, which makes me think a lot of RWBY fans might also be fans of FT. So I say, watch this one at your own risk)**

 **And many other anime series...except SAO, yeah. Steer clear of SAO(watch Log Horizon or .Hack, their much better). Like I said, watch and judge for yourself.**

 **So in the end, this is my journey to self-recovery and I hope you all can join me on this long-yet rewarding adventure. Now that I've told you all my next plans, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind._**


End file.
